Sa Majesté des Souterrains
by Dexterine
Summary: Ce devait être un simple salt'n'burn mais alors que la tension monte entre les Winchester au point qu'ils ne se parlent presque plus, l'ennemi pourrait bien se révéler plus ancien et dangereux que tout ce qu'ils ont connu jusqu'a lors...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous!  
Timing:** Saison 3  
**Nbre de chapitres :** 10/11  
**Résumé :** Ce devait être un simple salt'n'burn mais alors que la tension monte entre les Winchester au point qu'ils ne se parlent presque plus, l'ennemi pourrait bien se révéler plus ancien et dangereux que tout ce qu'ils ont connu jusqu'a lors.  
(résumé pourri, je tiens à le préciser...)

******Sa Majesté des Souterrains**

**1**

**

* * *

**

**PARTIE I**

**De Terre et de Sang**

**

* * *

**

Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été un cauchemar du début à la fin. Il y avait eu ce démon dans le Connecticut. Une vraie saloperie. L'affaire avait était très éprouvante. Les deux frères avaient souffert, moralement et physiquement. Sept personnes étaient mortes avant qu'ils ne réussissent à piéger la créature et à la renvoyer au 666ème sous sol.

Sam avait prit beaucoup de coups et volé en travers de la pièce à plusieurs reprises. Même bilan pour son frère. Des bleus, des douleurs, quelques points de suture, après tout, ça aurait pu être pire.

Sammy avait cru un instant que le vent allait finalement tourner en leur faveur quand Jefferson, un vieil ami de leur père, l'avait appelé pour lui parler d'un rituel capable de briser un deal. Evidemment pour cela il fallait d'abord récupérer un vieux manuscrit dans un bled paumé au nord de l'Angleterre.

Le plus jeune des Winchester avait fait tout son possible pour convaincre Dean d'aller en Europe, d'au moins essayer de suivre cette piste. Sans résultat. Le grand frère ne voulait même pas entendre parler de l'idée de prendre l'avion. Peu importaient les arguments que Sam lui jetait à la figure, Dean avait choisi : il n'irait nulle part. Si Jefferson ou qui que se soit d'autre voulait le sortir de son deal démoniaque, il devrait trouver un moyen qui puisse être atteint au volant de l'Impala. Point final. Une façon détournée de dire « _Je ne veux pas être sauvé, foutez moi la paix_ ».

Sam ne pouvait pas supporter cette attitude démissionnaire, fataliste… Dean n'était pas un déserteur. C'en était même l'exact opposé et son petit frère ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il ne se battait pas plus pour sa propre vie.

Dean quand à lui était passé maître dans l'art de l'esquive et détournait systématiquement toutes les conversations sur autre chose. Sa dernière lubie était une chasse aux fantômes dans un musée. Il avait jeté son frère et ses valises dans la voiture en direction de ce salt'n'burn assuré.

La colère, l'incompréhension et la peur les avait amenés tous les deux à un niveau de tension qu'ils avaient rarement atteint dans toute leurs vies. Ils en étaient presque arrivés à prendre une chambre séparée au Blue Motel près de Boston, où Dean avait décidé d'arrêter la voiture après 6h de route dans un silence de mort. Malheureusement pour eux l'établissement était plein et il ne restait qu'une chambre double.

Les seuls mots qu'ils avaient échangés ces trois derniers jours concernaient la chasse. Tous les autres sujets de conversation habituels présentaient le risque de déborder à un moment ou à un autre sur le fameux deal. Point qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment envie d'aborder au risque d'en venir aux mains.

C'était une chasse stupide si vous demandiez son avis à Sam. En un mois trois gardiens d'un même musée avaient été retrouvés morts pendant leurs gardes de nuit. Les victimes semblaient avoir été asphyxiées mais sans aucune trace de strangulation. Rien n'avait jamais été volé et les caméras enregistraient des meurtres apparemment commis par un assaillant invisible. Détail que la police avait évité d'ébruiter mais qui n'avait pas échappé aux frères Winchester.

Comme par hasard l'ancien conservateur du musée était mort juste avant que les meurtres ne commencent, retrouvé chez lui, assassiné. Pour Sam, qui, en ce moment, avait autant envie de chasser les fantômes que de se pendre, c'était simple : un esprit vengeur.

Le conservateur était revenu pour dieu sait quelle raison et il trucidait les gardiens. Rien qu'une pelle, du sel et un briquet n'auraient pu régler. Sans mauvais jeu de mot, c'était du tout cuit.

Pourtant Dean ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et estimait que c'était peut-être plus compliqué que ça. Il avait même osé faire un sermon à Sammy sur le fait que la profanation de tombes n'était pas un jeu, qu'il ne fallait pas faire de conclusions trop hâtives et brûler n'importe qui sous prétexte qu'il semblait coupable… Un gros tas de conneries selon Sam, uniquement destinées à le faire chier encore un peu plus. Pendant une seconde il s'était imaginé en train d'étrangler son frère.

Finalement, et comme toujours, Dean avait gueulé plus fort et réussi à trainer le mètre 90 de son « petit » frère en ville pour faire des recherches sur le musée.

_Quel enfoiré. Il déteste les bibliothèques. Il sait que j'ai raison, il veut juste m'emmerder. _Avait pensé Sam agenouillé dans les rayonnages de la Boston Public Library.

Finalement, après 2h plié en quatre au milieu d'un tas de vieux bouquins sans rien trouver d'intéressant, il avait essayé de négocier avec Dean. Il s'était dit qu'en essayant la manière douce, il arriverait peut-être à quelque chose. Pour cela Sam devait absolument essayer de contenir au maximum le : « _Je t'avais bien dis qu'on ne trouverais rien mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais, espèce de connard»_ qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Au lieu de ça il parvint à masquer l'acidité de ses pensées sous une phrase un peu plus ambiguë.

Puisqu'aucun des deux ne trouvait quoi que ce soit dans ces bouquins ou sur internet après avoir passé des plombes dans la bibliothèque, c'était peut être parce qu'il n'y avait **rien** à trouver (_et donc que Sam avait raison_), et par addition de A et de B on pouvait en déduire que l'esprit du conservateur était bien responsable.

Apparemment Sam avait largement sous-estimé la bêtise de son frère. En effet, loin de renoncer à son idée débile de faire des recherches sur ce cas, l'aîné des Winchester proposa carrément à son frère de passer le musée à l'EMF. _Putain, mais évidemment que c'est un esprit !_ _Pas besoin de se taper le trajet jusque là bas pour savoir que l'appareil va grésiller aussi fort que possible !_

Le monde à l'envers. D'habitude c'était le boulot de Sammy de tempérer la folie destructrice de Dean en l'obligeant à obtenir le plus d'infos possibles sur leur cible. Aujourd'hui Sam voulait en finir vite avec cette affaire stupide et simple comme bonjour mais Dean avait décidé de le faire chier jusqu'au bout.

Le pire c'était qu'il affichait ce sourire angélique qui d'habitude faisait tomber les filles. Adressé à son petit frère, c'était comme lui hurler carrément dessus « _Je t'emmerde_ ». Sammy avait grincé des dents et serré les poings, ne sachant pas si sa rage allait se manifester verbalement ou physiquement.

Finalement Dean lui avait tendu les clefs de l'Impala en souriant et Sam s'en était saisi sans rien dire. Il avait quitté la bibliothèque et son frère dans une colère noire.

Dean était un gros con. C'était la seule explication plausible que Sam voyait à son attitude récente. Comment osait il agir comme il le faisait ? Comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si ce n'était pas grave ? Il allait mourir, merde ! Sam allait le perdre. Perdre la seule personne qui compte pour lui. La seule et unique personne qui donne un sens à sa vie.

_Dean va mourir et Dean s'en fou_. C'était la seule chose qui occupait l'esprit de Sam alors qu'il commandait son cinquième verre de Jack Daniels au bar du coin.

Passer le musée à l'EMF ? Mais quelle connerie ! Sam avait pris la voiture et s'était arrêté devant le premier bistrot qui avait croisé sa route.

Il était dans un état de rage qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis la mort de Jessica. A ce moment là il aurait rasé toute une ville avec un bulldozer. Son désir de tuer le démon aux yeux jaunes avait complètement envahit sa tête et l'avait fait agir comme un zombie. Dean l'avait sauvé. Malheureusement il était le prochain sur la longue liste des «_ choses perdues par Sam Winchester_ », mais il s'en foutait.

Qu'est ce qui était le pire ? Qu'il meurt ou qu'il s'en moque ? Qu'est ce qui faisait le plus mal ?

Sam en avait ras le bol de se poser cette question. Il avait vraiment envie de tuer quelque chose, là tout de suite. L'esprit du conservateur aurait été parfait. Creuser pour se mettre en jambe, se faire attaquer, _pan pan _par ci, _boum boum_ par là, le tout arrosé d'essence et l'histoire se serrait terminée autour d'un bon feu. Aucun problème n'aurait été réglé mais au moins Sam se serrait sentit un peu mieux pendant 5 minutes. Mais non. Même ça, Dean ne voulait pas lui donner.

Finalement la serveuse avait refusé de servir un verre de plus au jeune Winchester. Cette salope était contre lui elle aussi. Le monde entier lui en voulait.

Sam avait trainé un peu devant le bar, pour prendre l'air puis avait reprit la voiture pour rentrer au motel. Il dirait à son frère que l'EMF avait grésillé dans le musée et avec un peu de chance Dean se déciderait à admettre qu'il avait été débile et que le corps du conservateur devait être brûlé.

Malheureusement, même le goudron qui recouvrait la route entre le bar et le motel semblait en vouloir à Sammy quand l'impala dérapa et alla s'encastrer dans un arbre. Les effets de l'alcool y étaient certainement aussi pour quelque chose.

Sam ouvrit les yeux pour se trouver appuyé contre le volant de la voiture, complètement sonné. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remémorer le bar et l'accident. Il avait mal à la poitrine et bougeait difficilement mais il réussi malgré tout à attraper la poignée et à ouvrir la portière. Lentement il s'extirpa de l'habitacle. Une fois sur ses jambes il tituba mais réussi à se maintenir debout.

Avec autant de whisky dans le sang, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si l'accident était grave ou si il était juste ivre. Quand il se retourna pour regarder la voiture, il comprit que son état de santé n'avait pas tellement d'importance. _Je suis mort_. Pensa-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. L'habitacle lui même n'avait pas trop souffert mais l'avant de l'impala était littéralement enroulé autour d'un tronc d'arbre. Dean n'allait pas aimer ça. Il n'allait pas aimer ça du tout. Sam Winchester était un jeune homme intelligent, un chasseur entrainé, il avait 23 ans et aujourd'hui, il allait mourir, tué par son propre frère.

Quelqu'un appela derrière lui.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? »

C'était un jeune homme, 17, 18 ans pas plus. Il avait arrêté son pick-up à hauteur de l'accident et s'approchait de Sammy. Ce dernier était complètement perdu. Le choc de l'impact et la dose d'alcool altéraient son jugement. La seule et unique chose que Sam avait en tête c'était le moment où Dean allait l'éventrer.

« Oh mon dieu… oh mon dieu » marmonnait-il comme un dément en tournant autour de la voiture.

« Monsieur ? Je vais appeler une ambulance ! » cria le garçon

« Non ! …non, ne faites pas ça… ça va aller » interrompit le plus jeune des Winchester. Il était assez lucide pour se souvenir que les ambulances conduisent aux hôpitaux et que les hôpitaux n'étaient jamais une bonne chose.

« Mais monsieur, vous saignez ! » le jeune homme désigna un endroit sur le visage de Sammy, au dessus de l'œil.

Immédiatement Sam y passa la main et pu sentir son sang filer entre ses doigts. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Une partie du pare-brise avait explosé et il devait s'estimer chanceux de n'avoir que cette coupure sur le visage. A vu de nez ça ne mériterait même pas de points de suture.

« Ca va aller. Pas d'hôpital. Il faut que j'appelle un garagiste. Je ne peux pas laisser la voiture ici. » Sam tâtonna dans sa poche arrière et en sortit son portable.

« Monsieur… je crois vraiment qu'il vaudrait mieux appeler une ambulance, on s'occupera de la voiture plus tard. »

« Vous avez le numéro d'un garage ? » demanda Sam en ignorant la phrase précédente.

Le garçon hésita une seconde, pas trop sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il finit par acquiescer et tapota sur son propre téléphone.

« Mon oncle Barney est garagiste. Il habite un peu plus loin au nord. » Il dicta le numéro à Sammy et le regarda le composer d'un œil perplexe.

Sam commença à expliquer à Barney, qu'il allait falloir une dépanneuse pour désencastrer une « classic-car » du tronc d'un arbre et surtout, surtout, ne pas toucher au coffre. Il baratina une histoire comme quoi il était photographe et que ses pellicules y étaient justement enfermées. En aucun cas elles ne devraient être exposées à la lumière, sinon ce serait une catastrophe terrible, bla bla bla. Barney semblait moins intéressé par le coffre que par l'état général, et il accepta finalement de venir avec la dépanneuse.

Le jeune garçon, qui s'appelait Owen, était resté avec Sam pendant les 20 minutes qu'il fallut à Barney pour arriver. Pendant tout ce temps, Sam n'avait fait que baragouiner à propos de tout ce que son frère allait lui faire alors qu'Owen avait tenté de le convaincre d'appeler une ambulance.

_« Oncle Barney » _avait la cinquantaine mal rasée avec le bide qui dépasse entre son jean graisseux et sa chemise à carreaux. Les ridules rouges qui marquaient son visage rond indiquaient qu'il était certainement bien porté sur la bouteille. Malgré tout, sous sa casquette des Giants, il avait quelque chose d'amical et d'avenant dans le visage. Il contempla la scène de l'accident en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

« Putain… C'est une belle voiture que vous avez là. Enfin… c'était. » siffla Barney.

« Non, non » rectifia Sam « Je suis sûr qu'elle marche toujours. Hein ? Elle marche toujours ? »

« Et ben… J'voudrais pas vous décevoir M'sieur mais… l'arbre à plus de chance de s'en tirer » Barney sourit à son propre trait d'humour mais quand il remarqua le visage ensanglanté de Sam se décomposer littéralement, il se racla la gorge et essaya d'avoir l'air moins dramatique.

« Ben disons que le moteur est foutu mais la carrosserie est certainement récupérable. Si vous avez le temps et l'argent, je peux vous arranger quelque chose… » Barney tournait autour de la voiture en se grattant le menton.

« Ca pourrait être réparé dans moins d'une heure ? » demanda Sam plein d'espoir.

Le garagiste rit à gorge déployée mais s'arrêtât net en remarquant que son client était sérieux.

« Euh… non. C'est une chevy impala 67' ça m'sieur. On trouve pas les pièces de ce genre d'engin dans toutes les épiceries. Rien que pour les phares, faudrait que j'les fasse venir de Philadelphie. Y'en a d'ja pour deux semaines. »

Barney venait d'annoncer à Sammy que la fin du monde était proche. Sam n'était pas allé au musée comme Dean le lui avait demandé, il était allé dans un bar, il s'était saoulé au whisky, il avait reprit la voiture et l'avait planté dans un arbre. Peut importe comment Sam tournait le problème dans sa tête, ça finissait toujours par Dean en colère et lui mort.

« C'que j'vous propose moi, c'est que j'ramène l'engin au garage, j'regarde c'que j'peux sauver et c'que j'dois jeter puis j'vous fais un devis. »

Sam acquiesça avant de demander d'une toute petit voix « Vu d'ici vous en dites quoi ? »

Barney soupira en regardant pensivement l'impala « Comme ça, à vu d'nez j'dirais 4 500 dollars pièces et main d'œuvre si vous voulez qu'elle puisse encore rouler. Et puis selon les pièces qu'il faut vous la récupérerez pas avant l'mois prochain, minimum. »

Sam ferma les yeux très fort en espérant qu'en les rouvrant il se trouve dans une dimension parallèle où il n'allait pas puer le whisky au moment d'annoncer à Dean que son bébé était immobilisé pour plus d'un mois à cause de lui. Malheureusement, les voyages dimensionnels ne sont pas aussi simples et quand il ouvrit les yeux ce fut uniquement pour tomber sur le gros visage rond de Barney.

« Bon alors ? J'fais quoi ? J'vais direct à la casse ou bien j'tente l'impossible ? »

« On tente l'impossible ». répondit Sam, complètement désespéré. L'argent n'était pas vraiment un problème depuis que Bella leur avait filé ces énormes liasses de billets, mais ça ne suffirait pas à apaiser la bête.

Le Dean en colère était une bombe atomique enrichie au napalm et Sam portait une cible entre les deux yeux qui clignotait en disant « Viser ici ».

Environ une heure plus tard Barney avait remorqué l'impala et Sam jusqu'à son garage tandis qu'Owen était rentré chez lui. Le portable de Sam n'avait pas cessé de sonner tout le long du trajet mais à chaque fois que le nom de Dean s'affichait sur l'écran, Sam cliquait sur la touche rouge.

« Vous devriez répondre, c'est p'têtre important » finit par dire Barney qui commençait à se lasser de la sonnerie incessante.

Sam ne répondit qu'un vague grognement et rejeta une fois de plus l'appel.

Barney hocha plus ou moins la tête en essuyant des mains graisseuses dans un torchon tout aussi crade.

« Bon, j'viens de jeter un œil à la carcasse avec mon mécano et c'est c'que j'vous ai dit : faudra bien un mois de boulot si les pièces sont dispos de suite. Après pour un modèle de bagnole comme ça faut pas vous attendre à ce qu'on r'trouve tous les morceaux. J'veux dire des morceaux d'époque. Mais on fera ce qu'on pourra avec des pièces de maintenant pour qu'elle ai toujours d'la gueule. C'est quand même une belle caisse, j'comprends que vous vouliez pas vous en séparer. Enfin en tout cas, j'peux d'ja vous dire que ça va couter bonbon. Rien que sur le moteur ya d'ja au moins 2500 dollars de matos. Et j'vous parle pas d'la main d'œuvre. »

« Je me fou du prix »

« Ah si tous mes clients me disaient ça, j'aurais toute une collection de bagnoles comme la votre. »

Sammy sourit vaguement. Son téléphone vibra et sonna à nouveau. Barney le regarda une seconde en secouant la tête avant de replonger dans le tas de tôle qu'était l'impala.

Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, Sammy prit une grande inspiration et décrocha.

« Allo ? » A ce moment là, même si il avait vu le nom et même la photo de Dean sur l'écran, il y avait tout de même une microscopique partie de lui qui espérait que se soit une erreur de numéro.

« _Putain ! Non mais qu'est ce que tu fous !!! C'est la centième fois que je t'appelle ! Bordel Sam ! _» Raté. Trop tard pour raccrocher maintenant. Dean serait bien capable de réussir à localiser la puce de son téléphone pour venir lui botter le cul en personne. Mieux valait temporiser d'abord.

« Dean… » Sam n'avait même pas eut le temps de dire autre chose que le prénom de son frère que celui ci avait détecté une inflexion dans le ton de sa voix qui le mit en alerte.

_« Sammy ? Tu vas bien ? » _

L'intéressé soupira. Dean avait toujours eut ce sixième sens, Sam n'arrivait jamais à passer sous le radar. Son frère savait toujours détecter les mensonges et les non-dits, dans le ton d'une voix ou dans un geste.

« Oui. Je vais bien. » répondit-il simplement.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? T'es où ? Tu sais que j'ai du rentrer à pied de la bibliothèque au motel parce que tu n'étais pas là à l'heure où tu devais être là ? A pied, Sam, 2km. T'as conscience que je n'ai pas marché autant depuis... merde... je n'ai jamais marché autant de toute ma vie! __ Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu fous avec ma voiture ? » _

« Dean… Ta voiture est… hum comment dire… »

_« Fais très attention à la façon dont tu vas finir cette phrase Sammy._ »

Le ton était cinglant. Ce n'était pas de l'humour, même pas de l'ironie ou du sarcasme. Si Sam tenait à ses fesses, il y avait certains mots qu'il ne devait pas prononcer dans la même phrase que _« la voiture »._ _« Accident »_ en faisait partie.

« Je me suis planté dans un arbre. J'ai pas fais exprès, je te jure. Je voulais pas. Je suis avec le mécano, c'est pas aussi grave qu'il n'y paraît et il va arranger ça. Je paierai. J'ai encore ma part du fric de Bella. Je paierai tout. Promis»

Sam parlait comme un gosse prit en flagrant délit de vol de bonbon. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche mais il n'avait aucun contrôle sur eux. Il était encore alcoolisé et sous le choc à la fois de l'accident et de la peur de parler à son frère.

C'était assez paradoxal vu la tension qui régnait entre eux depuis deux semaines, mais la seule chose que Sam avait en tête c'était de limiter les dégâts. Il ne voulait plus de la guerre, il voulait faire la paix. Evidemment détruire l'impala ne pouvait pas vraiment être considéré comme une action pacifiste. Tout ce que Sam voulait à présent c'était que Dean redevienne Dean, le grand frère super-héro, aimant et protecteur qui serait toujours là.

A l'autre bout de la ligne c'était le calme plat. Aucune réponse, rien du tout.

« Dean ? Tu es là ? » Pas de réponse « Dean ? » Sam se rongea les ongles inconsciemment.

« _T'es où ?_ ». La voix était aiguisée comme une lame de rasoir et eu le même effet que des ongles sur un tableau noir aux oreilles de Sam.

« Dean… »

« _Où ?_ » répéta le grand frère sur la même tonalité.

« Garage Barney Begger sur Parkinson Lane. Boston Sud »

« _Tu ne bouges pas, j'arrive_. »

« Dean… »

_Tuuuuutuuuuutuuuuuut…_

Sam resta planté là, le téléphone qui sonnait dans le vide accroché à l'oreille. Il venait de se jeter tout droit dans l'œil d'un cyclone.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sa majesté des souterrains**

**2

* * *

**

**Partie I**

**De terre et de Sang

* * *

**

Allongé sur son lit, Sam zappait sur les 163 chaînes que captait le motel sans vraiment faire attention aux images. Même si son regard était focalisé sur la petite lucarne, il observait son frère du coin de l'œil.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du garage de Barney Begger, Dean n'avait pas dit le moindre mot. Il avait semblé concerné, voir inquiet en découvrant le visage ensanglanté de Sammy mais dès qu'il fut certain que c'était superficiel, il ne resta plus que la colère dans ses yeux. Le plus jeune des Winchester avait évité de parler pour qu'on ne puisse pas sentir le whisky dans son haleine mais il avait bu suffisamment pour qu'on le renifle à plus d'un mètre.

De toute façon, alcool ou pas, Sam su qu'il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou dès l'instant où il vit son frère descendre du bus. Depuis toujours le concept même des transports en commun était une notion qui échappait totalement à Dean. Il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt d'aller s'entasser dans un tas de ferraille conduit par un gros mou du genou alors qu'on pouvait prendre un tel pied à mettre du hard rock à fond en conduisant un bolide. Et puis on peut attraper des filles avec une Chevrolet Impala 67', certainement pas avec un autobus. Pour Dean, être réduit à se déplacer comme ça, c'était une insulte suprême à sa virilité.

L'aîné des Winchester avait discuté un bon moment à part avec le mécano et Barney. Sam n'était visiblement pas le bienvenu dans leur petit colloque de pros de la mécanique. Ca ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Il n'avait jamais compris la différence entre une bougie et un piston de toute façon.

Au bout d'un moment, Dean avait attrapé Sam par le bras pour le conduire dehors où les attendait une voiture de remplacement. Il avait arrangé ça avec Barney car ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un moyen de transport, surtout pour se déplacer la nuit. C'était une vieille mustang qui avait du être rouge à une époque mais qui tirait plus sur le orange rouille aujourd'hui.

Dean avait grimacé en s'approchant de l'épave mais n'avait rien dit. Pas le moindre mot. Pas la peine de formuler des phrases pour décrire ce que ses yeux disaient si bien : ravage, mort et destruction.

Ils étaient donc silencieux tous les deux, coincé dans la petite chambre du Blue Motel, Sam devant la télé, Dean à nettoyer les armes. Le petite frère savait qu'il méritait amplement le traitement silencieux et les regards assassins. C'était de bonne guerre. Il devait faire profil bas et attendre que l'orage passe.

Cependant, au bout de quelques longues minutes Sam n'en pouvait déjà plus. Ce silence le rongeait. En plus il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui le tracassait…

« Dean ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

L'intéressé posa le 9mm qu'il avait dans les mains et en attrapa un autre qu'il commença à démonter, toujours en silence et sans même lever les yeux.

Sam soupira et s'assit sur son lit, face à son frère.

« Ecoute, j'ai merdé, je sais. Je suis désolé pour ta voiture.» Pas de réponse, Sam continua « Tu es en colère contre moi, ok, crie moi dessus, frappe moi si tu veux mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a toujours un esprit là dehors. »

Là dessus Dean leva les yeux vers son frère en continuant de nettoyer l'arme. Il connaissait ces gestes par cœur et aurait pu les réaliser les yeux bandés Le regard meurtrier, il demeura silencieux. Satisfait d'avoir au moins obtenu une petite réaction Sam poursuivit.

« Il faudrait qu'on aille bruler Wendel, le conservateur. Il faut faire ça ce soir. Plus on tarde et plus c'est dangereux, des gens pourraient se faire tuer. »

Dean se leva instantanément et se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine sur laquelle ils avaient entassé un paquet de documents concernant la chasse. Il souleva plusieurs papiers à la recherche de quelque chose. Sam ne lâcha pas son frère des yeux une seule seconde. Finalement Dean attrapa une chemise cartonnée qu'il jeta littéralement à la figure du plus jeune.

Les effets de l'alcool commençant à se dissiper, Sam avait retrouvé quelques bons réflexes et réussi à attraper le dossier avant de se faire éborgner. Il soupira lourdement en signe de désapprobation mais n'osa pas formuler sa pensée. Dean l'ignora totalement, se rassit à sa place et repris son nettoyage.

Sam le regarda un bon moment la bouche ouverte, attendant une explication qui ne vint jamais. Finalement il examina la couverture du dossier et y découvrit le sceau de la police du comté imprimé au-dessus de l'inscription « Rapport d'autopsie : Mr. Ezra Wendel ». Sam s'empressa d'ouvrir la chemise et de parcourir les lignes griffonnées par le médecin légiste.

Au bout de quelque secondes il referma le dossier en le claquant très fort. Si les regards pouvait tuer, Dean serait mort instantanément.

« Espèce d'enfoiré » cracha Sam à destination de son frère qui ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son nettoyage. « Tu le savais depuis le début, hein ? »

Dean posa son arme et leva les yeux vers son frère. Son regard était un peu différent, moins de colère et plus de quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'indéchiffrable. Le genre de regard crypté que seul Dean était capable de lancer et qui énervait Sam au plus haut point.

« Je sais ça depuis un moment, en effet » dit-il d'une voix très calme.

Sam grimaça, il était hors de lui. En 30 secondes il était passé de l'attitude du repentir à celle de la colère.

Le rapport d'autopsie du conservateur du musée indiquait que le décès était en réalité d'origine naturelle. Ezra Wendel, 57 ans, avait été retrouvé noyé dans les 20 cm d'eau du bassin à poissons qui ornait son jardin. En toute logique, la police avait privilégié la thèse du meurtre. (Malheureusement) après autopsie il s'avérait que la cause du décès était une rupture d'anévrisme. Mort brutalement, Wendel s'était étalé dans sa marre aux poissons. Affaire classée. Les morts naturelles ne deviennent pas des esprit vengeurs. L'invisible tueur du musée ne pouvait pas être le conservateur et Dean le savait. Il le savait depuis le début et il n'avait rien dit. Il avait laissé Sam se persuader qu'il tenait le coupable et l'avait entrainé faire des recherches débiles et inutiles.

Dean était à ce point en colère contre Sam qu'il était prêt à saborder une chasse. Il aurait prévenu son frère à un moment ou à un autre mais il l'aurait surement laissé s'enfoncer aussi loin que possible avant. Sam aurait voulu l'étrangler. Au lieu de ça, il serra les dents.

« Ok. » dit il en essayant de maitriser sa colère « Ca fait un point partout. ».

Dean arqua un sourcil « Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as mené en bateau, t'en as bien profité. Tu t'es bien foutu de moi et j'ai bousillé l'impala. Egalité»

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient revenu du garage, Dean sourit. Ce n'était pas un vrai sourire, c'était un rictus moqueur « Tu as détruit ma voiture. On serra quitte quand j'aurais détruit ta vie. » ironisa-t-il

Sam resta silencieux une seconde avant d'ajouter sur un ton acide « Dans 6 mois et 8 jours. »

Dean soupira lourdement et se leva en direction de la cuisine. Sam le regarda se faire un café. La tension dans la pièce était palpable. Le plus jeune des frères passa une main lasse sur son visage. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Ils n'allaient pas passer leurs derniers moments ensemble à se hurler dessus.

Finalement il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'adressa à Dean sur le ton le plus neutre et calme qu'il réussit à articuler.

« Bon écoute… on arrivera à rien comme ça. Je ne peux rien te dire d'autre que « je suis désolé » alors même si c'est pas suffisant pour toi va falloir que tu fasses avec, parce qu'on à toujours un tueur invisible sur les bras. »

Dean regarda Sammy et acquiesça silencieusement. D'un mouvement de tête il l'invita à le rejoindre à la table de la cuisine où il étala le plan du musée. Dean désigna d'un doigt chacune des trois petites croix rouges qu'il y avait dessinées.

« Voici nos trois victimes. Aucun lien entre elles en dehors de leur travail. Tous morts entre 2h et 5h du matin à des jours différents sur une période d'un mois. Cause de la mort: asphyxie. Si tu te rappelles des vidéos de surveillance, on dirait que quelque chose d'invisible absorbe leur oxygène. » Le ton de Dean était factuel.

Il avait toujours eut cette capacité à mettre de côté ses sentiments pour se focaliser sur la chasse. Plus de colère, plus de doutes, juste des faits, juste la chasse. Ca convenait parfaitement à Sammy qui n'avait plus le courage ni l'envie de se battre. Il préférait lui aussi se concentrer sur autre chose.

« Tu connais quelque chose qui peut faire ça ? » demanda-t-il

Dean claqua la langue dans sa bouche. « Il y a les bugaboos… » avança-t-il, peut convaincu. _[nb : pour savoir de quoi il s'agit je vous conseille les 3 excellents chapitres de **Thump in the night** par Kyriebess_

Sam n'eut même pas besoin de parler, quand il croisa le regard de Dean, ils secouèrent tous les deux la tête. Bugaboo, rayé de la liste des suspects.

« Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose de vraiment bizarre ? » commença Dean. Sam leva les yeux vers lui. « Quand j'ai piqué le rapport d'autopsie de Wendel, j'ai aussi jeté un œil à celui des victimes. Dans les trois cas le légiste à retrouvé de la terre dans les poumons. »

« De la terre ? Comment ça de la terre ? »

« Ben de la terre quoi. Comme dans les pots de fleurs, mais dans les poumons. Comme s'ils avaient été enterrés vivants. »

Sam grimaça. Ce n'était pas son supplice préféré.

« Il y avait d'autres personnes dans le musée au moment des meurtres ? » demanda-t-il

« Ouais » Dean attrapa un autre papier « Le musée fait 2700m² sur trois niveaux, sous sol, rez-de-chaussée, étage. La nuit il y a 4 gardiens par niveau qui effectuent des rondes tous les quart d'heure. »

Sammy se pencha au dessus de la carte du musée.

« Trois niveaux et les meurtres ont tous eut lieu au rez-de-chaussée. Ca veut peut-être dire quelque chose. »

« Hum. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment significatif. 3 morts ce n'est pas beaucoup, enfin, en tout cas pas assez pour définir un modus operandi. Si ça se trouve le rez-de-chaussée n'a rien a voir là dedans et demain on va retrouver un macchabé au sous-sol. » répondit Dean en se grattant le menton.

Sam soupira en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

« A la limite on peut se demander pourquoi ces trois là spécialement. On a pas vraiment creusé du côté des victimes. Il y avait 12 gardiens les trois nuit et à chaque fois seulement l'un d'entre eux est tué. C'est peut être un début de piste. » marmonna Dean. Il n'avait pas l'air bien convaincu par sa propre théorie.

« Tu as le planning des rondes des gardiens les soirs des meurtres ? » demanda soudain son frère.

Sam n'avait pas vraiment d'idée mais peut être qu'en repassant les pièces du puzzle en revue quelque chose lui sauterait aux yeux. Dean se contenta de farfouiller dans la paperasse et de lui tendre un document imprimé. Ils avaient obtenu une partie de ces documents en s'introduisant dans la demeure d'Ezra Wendel, le conservateur décédé. Apparemment il aimait gérer ses affaires depuis son domicile, et heureusement pour les Winchester, il avait beaucoup de documents concernant le Boston Museum of Art. Le reste provenait de différentes sources plus ou moins légales… Sam parcouru le planning des rondes sans trop savoir ce qu'il cherchait.

Au bout d'un moment il leva le nez de sa feuille pour observer le plan. Sous chacune des petites croix rouges qui indiquaient les victimes, Dean avait inscrit les dates et heures des décès. Sam fronça les sourcils, quelque chose l'interpellait.

« Il y a quoi là ? » demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt une salle sur le plan.

Dean se pencha pour lire l'inscription « Salle d'exposition 23 » il soupira lourdement « ..il y avait peu de chances que ce soit un club de strip-tease, hein. »

« C'est un musée Dean. »

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel « Bon. T'as quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Regarde. » Sam posa le planning des gardiens sur la table et invita Dean à regarder par dessus son épaule. « Il y a des rondes toutes les 15 minutes, chacune des salles est visitée à des heures précises. Selon les caméras, les meurtres ont eu lieu à 2h08, 2h29 et 4h53. Maintenant si tu compares ça au planning des rondes, c'est toujours 1 ou 2 minutes avant que le gardien n'entre dans cette salle. » Il désigna du doigt la salle d'exposition.

Dean avait l'air sceptique « Ca veut dire quoi exactement ? »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Quelque chose tue les gardiens pour les empêcher d'entrer là. »

« Ah ben formulé comme ça c'est plus clair. »

Sam ignora cette dernière réplique et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment significatif non plus. Peut-être que c'est un hasard. Comme tu l'as dis, trois morts ce n'est pas suffisant pour établir un M.O. »

« Pas si sûr. On a deux indices maintenant. Le rez-de-chaussée seul c'est trop vague mais si c'est lié à cette salle ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose. Il y a quoi la dedans ? »

« Dans une salle d'expo ? Ben… des trucs exposés. » répondit Sam en haussant les épaules.

« Sans déconner. Quels genre de trucs ? »

« T'as jamais foutu les pieds dans un musée ou quoi ? » Sam posa cette question sur le ton de l'ironie mais le regard que Dean lui renvoya indiquait clairement que non, il n'avait jamais foutu les pieds dans un musée.

« Je parle de cette salle en particulier, crétin. Ce sont des sculptures ? Des tableaux ? Des bidules avec des momies ? »

« Des sarcophages ? »

« Ouais. Sans dec', j'aimerais bien que ce soit une momie ! » Dean avait soudain le ton d'un gosse à qui on promet une sortie dans un parc d'attractions.

Sam écarquilla les yeux « Pourquoi tu veux que ce soit une momie ? »

« Parce que j'en ai jamais vu et que le film était vraiment cool. »

« Va voir un psy. » L'intéressé haussa les épaules. Sam secoua la tête et reprit « Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là dedans. Faudra qu'on aille voir ça demain avec l'EMF. »

« Oh. Biensûr, l'EMF. Evidemment ce serait déjà fait si un connard n'avait pas préféré aller se saouler la gueule avec **MA** voiture. » marmonna Dean dans sa barbe.

« Et peut être qu'on serait déjà loin d'ici avec **TA** voiture si un autre connard n'avait pas caché des informations capitales. » trancha Sam aussi sèchement que possible.

Les deux frères se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant une interminable minute. On pouvait presque entendre la musique d'Enio Morricone pendant ce moment de flottement comme dans les western. Dean reprit la parole le premier.

« On a qu'a y aller ce soir. On sera fixé et en plus on pourra intervenir si jamais il y a une autre attaque. »

« Non. » répondit simplement Sam.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en frustration « Tu dis non juste pour le plaisir de faire chier ou tu as une raison valable de faire effectivement chier ? »

Sam lui lança un regard lourd de sens « Non » répéta-t-il. « On ne peut pas y aller ce soir ».

« Tiens donc. Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Pour deux raisons. D'abord parce que c'est un musée et pas une foire à la brocante. On entre pas dans le Boston Muséum of Art comme dans un moulin. Le niveau de sécurité est beaucoup plus élevé que tout ce qu'on fait d'habitude et je ne te parle que des alarmes électroniques. Il y a aussi les gardiens eux mêmes. On a le planning des rondes sur les jours des meurtres mais il change quotidiennement, une fois à l'intérieur, si jamais on arrive à entrer, on se fera choper en 10 secondes. En plus on a aucune idée d'où sont placées les caméras en dehors des angles qu'on a vu en vidéo. »

Dean fit une moue qui indiquait à son frère qu'il comprenait bien le problème et qu'il réfléchissait à une solution.

« Et deuxièmement » continua Sammy sur un ton de donneur de leçon « Comment veux tu qu'on protège les gardiens contre quelque chose quand on ne sait pas nous même de quoi il s'agit ni comment le tuer ? »

Le grand frère soupira en s'affalant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

« Par contre, je sais où est ce qu'on doit aller cette nuit. Sécurité 0, Risque 0. » annonça Sammy avec un sourire qui disait « _j'ai une idée derrière la tête_. »

* * *

Le 'Barney Begger's garage' était aussi bien sécurisé qu'une chambre dans un hôtel de passes… Ils s'y étaient faufilés après avoir travaillé la serrure pendant moins de 10 secondes. Ils n'auraient pas fait mieux avec la clef. 

« J'hallucine… je suis en train de braquer ma propre voiture. J'ai honte. Pardonne moi bébé… » murmura Dean en abaissant le pied de biche.

Le coffre de l'impala grinça avant qu'on entende un gros « clac » et qu'il ne s'ouvre complètement. Barney avait gardé les clefs avec lui et les frères Winchester n'avaient pas pu les trouver dans le foutoir qu'était son garage. Bien sur il existait un second trousseau, celui de Sam, mais il était resté dans la boîte à gant. Aucune autre alternative que d'utiliser un pied de biche. L'idée même de martyriser un peu plus cette pauvre carrosserie rendait Dean malade.

Pourtant il devait la vider de tous ces éléments compromettants. A priori les mécanos n'avaient aucune raison de toucher au coffre qui n'était pas abimé, mais les Winchester n'étaient pas du genre à prendre des risques s'il pouvaient l'éviter. De plus ils auraient certainement besoin de cet arsenal étant donné qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui était leur adversaire.

Il fallut aux deux frères pas moins de trois allers-retours chacun pour transférer l'intégralité du coffre de l'impala dans celui de la mustang. Dean fit de déchirants adieux à sa voiture en promettant de revenir la voir bientôt tandis que Sam levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Dean !? On ne va pas passer la nuit là. Dépêches, je crois que j'entend du bruit. »

Un dernier regard à sa voiture chérie et une tape affectueuse sur les phares plus tard, Dean finit par rejoindre son frère à l'extérieur et refermer le garage, comme si de rien n'était.

« Je crois que… » commença Sam doucement en regardant dans la nuit autour d'eux. La fin de la phrase resta en suspend.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas » murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la mustang « J'ai une drôle de sensation. »

« Quel genre ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'être observé. Je crois que j'ai entendu des pas mais… » Sam resta un moment debout, la poignée de la portière dans la main à regarder dans le vague. « Ca doit être la fatigue. » dit il finalement avant d'entrer dans la voiture.

Dean haussa les épaules et prit le volant direction le Blue Motel.

**_

* * *

TBC_**

**_Merci à tous pour les reviews!! L'histoire se met en place doucement mais je vous promets de l'action!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour ces reviews! C'est très important pour un auteur de connaitre l'avis de ceux qui prenne le temps de lire! Merci encore et bonne lecture, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite! (et désolé pour ce chapitre qui est peut-être un peu trop long mais l'histoire était limpide dans ma tête au moment de l'écrire, je n'ai pas réussi à couper à postériori. Je devrais peut être prendre un beta.)

* * *

**

**Sa Majesté des Souterrains**

**3

* * *

**

**Partie I**

**De Terre et de Sang

* * *

**

Une fois à l'hôtel, les frères avaient passé une dernière fois toutes les pièces du puzzle en revue sans rien trouver de nouveau et s'étaient finalement endormis sans vraiment avoir discuté d'autre chose que de cette chasse.

Sam se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Un coup d'œil au réveil : 3h15. La chambre était vaguement éclairée par le halo bleu du néon du motel. Tout était calme et silencieux en dehors du ronronnement familier de Dean. Il faisait quasiment le même bruit que sa voiture avec heureusement pour son frère, quelques décibels de moins.

Le cœur de Sammy battait à tout rompre et il respirait comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de son rêve mais il avait cette sensation au fond de l'estomac qui lui disait que c'était définitivement un cauchemar. Il en faisait beaucoup ces temps ci. Rien à voir avec les rêves prémonitoires que lui envoyait le démon aux yeux jaunes. Cette fois c'étaient de vrais cauchemars 100 pur sucre pleins de démons, de deals et de pierres tombales avec le nom de Dean inscrit dessus.

En essayant de ne pas faire trop grincer le parquet, Sam se faufila dans la salle de bain. Il resta quelques secondes planté devant le miroir à regarder son reflet lui renvoyer l'image d'un jeune homme épuisé et terrifié. Finalement il secoua la tête et passa son visage sous l'eau fraîche du robinet.

Pour ne pas réveiller Dean avec la lumière il avait fermé la porte entre les deux pièces. Apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant pour contrer le sixième sens de son frère car Sam entendit le parquet grincer dans la chambre.

« Ca va Dean, c'est juste un cauchemar, rendors toi. » cria-t-il à travers la porte.

Le bruit des pas continua. Quelqu'un marchait lentement à travers la pièce. Sam soupira et ouvrit grand la porte.

« Dean, je t'ai dis que… » Il s'arrêta net.

Le jeune Winchester resta planté dans la lumière entre la salle de bain et la chambre. Dean n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Pourtant il en était certain, il avait entendu des pas. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait marché sur ce parquet.

Sam alluma le plafonnier de la chambre et il entendit aussitôt son frère rugir comme un grizzly.

« Putain ! Eteint ça ! » baragouina une voix d'outre-tombe depuis le tas de couvertures où Dean était enroulé.

Le petit frère n'écoutait pas. Il attrapa le flingue chargé au gros sel qu'il gardait dans la table de nuit et entreprit de vérifier les lignes de protection.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » grommela Dean qui s'était maintenant assit sur son lit et se frottait les yeux.

« Il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour mettre tous les sens de Dean en alerte. Dans un geste fluide il s'empara du couteau de chasse sous son oreiller et rejoint son frère près de la fenêtre.

« Le sel ? » demanda-t-il

« Intact. Sur la porte aussi. »

« T'as vu quoi exactement ? »

« Rien, mais j'ai entendu des pas. »

Dean s'empara de l'EMF dans son sac et commença à se déplacer dans la pièce avec l'appareil.

« J'ai rien, Sam. » annonça-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. « T'es sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé ?T'as une mine affreuse. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Il y a avait quelqu'un ici, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. »

Par acquis de conscience Dean scanna une dernière fois la pièce des yeux sans rien voir d'inhabituel. Il soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit et replaça son couteau sous son oreiller, prêt à se recoucher.

« Dean, t'as touché au journal de papa depuis hier soir ? » demanda Sam qui regardait intensément quelque chose sur la table de la cuisine, jonchée de papiers liés à la chasse.

« Ben non, je dormais. » répondit-il simplement.

« Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il est grand ouvert et qu'il y a de la terre dessus ? »

Dean se leva instantanément et rejoint son frère. Le journal de leur père semblait avoir était parcouru rapidement. Les papiers sur la chasse qui recouvraient la table paraissaient eux aussi avoir été manipulés. Par ci par là on pouvoir voir de la terre sur le tas de paperasse.

« Wow. Ok. Ca c'est bizarre. » s'écria Dean en écarquillant les yeux.

Les frères Winchester établirent un roulement pour que chacun prenne son tour de garde pendant que l'autre dormait. Si « la chose » qui leur avait rendu visite pouvait traverser les lignes de sel, ils étaient complètement à découvert. Dean avait marmonné les pires insultes après Bella qui leur avait volé le colt. L'arme leur aurait été bien utile puisqu'ils ignoraient tout de l'adversaire. Au lieu de ça ils avaient étalé ce qu'ils avaient de mieux sur le sol, hache en acier, balles en argent, amulettes de tout poils… L'un de ces tucs devait forcément fonctionner.

* * *

Le soleil se leva pendant le dernier tour de garde de Dean. La nuit avait été terriblement calme, pas le moindre bruit de pas étrange, pas le moindre papier déplacé. Rien. Et ça énervait profondément Dean. Selon lui ce genre d'esprits étaient vraiment des emmerdeurs car ils n'attaquaient jamais de front. Il fallait toujours attendre des plombes qu'ils se décident à bouger, qu'ils mettent en pratique leurs propres petits rituels de psychopathe. 

En tout cas ils avaient passés tous les deux la nuit sains et saufs et finalement, c'était ça l'important.

Sam ronflait en s'agitant dans ses couvertures. Comme d'habitude ses pieds dépassaient du lit et se retrouvaient à l'air libre dès qu'il essayait de monter la couette sur ses oreilles. Dean le regarda affectueusement en secouant la tête et quitta la pièce.

En entendant la porte claquer Sammy ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Il sentit quelque chose sur son visage. En passant rapidement la main il découvrit un post-it collé sur son front. « Café & Donughts ». Il soupira et se leva en direction de la salle de bain.

Quand Dean revint les bras chargés de beignets, ils tentèrent d'établir un plan d'action. La règle numéro un de la chasse étant de connaître son adversaire, la priorité était de découvrir qui était l'ennemi.

Sammy s'était installé devant son ordinateur tandis que Dean passait des coup de fils.

Au bout de quelques minutes le frère aîné raccrocha et vint s'asseoir en face de Sam.

« Bobby sèche complètement mais je viens d'avoir Joshua et éventuellement il pense à chercher du côté de la mythologie Aztèque. »

Sammy écarquilla les yeux.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Bah c'est juste une hypothèse mais il existerait une légende avec une déesse qui étouffe les infidèles avec de la terre. » Expliqua Dean en se grattant le menton.

Sam fit une espèce de grimace en secouant la tête.

« Une déesse Aztèque à Boston qui tue des gardiens de musée ? J'ai du mal à adhérer. »

« C'est peut être en lien avec le musée lui même. Il y a peut-être un truc, un objet ou autre chose qui fait qu'elle tue des gens ».

Le plus jeune des Winchester passa la main dans ses cheveux en claquant la langue. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait.

« J'sais pas. Je ne trouve rien de particulier sur le musée, pas de morts violentes aussi loin que j'ai pu remonter dans le temps, pas d'événements étranges. Nada. Pareil avec les victimes. J'ai rien qui me permette de les lier entre elles sur autre chose que leur boulot. »

« Et la salle d'expo ? »

« Hum, il n'en disent pas grand chose sur le site web. » Sam passa un doigt sur l'écran à la recherche du petit encart concernant la salle 23 « C'est là : 'Salle d'exposition 23 - département Histoire et Europe' et c'est tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans. Faudrait aller voir aujourd'hui. »

« Euh… Juste pour être sûr… les Aztèques et l'Europe… ça n'a rien à voir, si ? »

Sam regarda son frère, l'air horrifié.

« Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi naze en géo…? »

* * *

Le musée n'était pas bondé mais il n'était pas non plus aussi désert que Dean aurait imaginé. Pour lui seuls des types aussi dérangés que son frère pourrait aller passer une belle journée enfermés dans 2700m² de croutes et autres babioles de brocante. Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi un type avait un jour pris la peine d'inventer le concept de musée. Tout ce que les gens ont besoin de savoir pour survivre s'apprend sur les routes, dans la vraie vie, pas dans des carrés de toile peint plusieurs siècles auparavant. 

Il y avait pourtant beaucoup de monde dans le Boston Museum of Art, des familles, des couples, des écoles… Le côté agoraphobe de Dean avait tendance à se réveiller dans ce genre de cas.

« On passe le coin à l'EMF et on se barre vite fait. Ca me rend malade tout ce monde. » marmonna-t-il à son frère.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, indifférent. Il avait glissé l'appareil dans sa poche et lui jetait des coups d'œil discrets. L'aiguille oscillait doucement mais sans rien indiquer de significatif.

Les frères pénétrèrent dans le département « Histoire et Europe » du muséum en direction de la salle d'exposition 23.

« Alors ? Quelque chose ? » s'enquit Dean en entrant dans la pièce.

Sam regarda attentivement l'EMF et secoua la tête pour dire non. Dean soupira en frustration.

La salle 23 ressemblait à toutes les autres salles d'exposition qu'ils avaient parcouru jusque là. Il y avait des tableaux aux murs et des objets dans des vitrines… absolument rien d'anormal.

« Il n'y a rien » déclara Dean déçu.

« Ce n'est peu être pas sensible par l'EMF, mais je crois vraiment que c'est en rapport avec cette salle. Je veux dire… la précision dans le timing des meurtres est étonnante. Tu crois que ça peut être dû au hasard ? »

Dean regarda son frère avec un demi sourire. « Sammy, il y a 2 choses au monde auxquelles je ne crois pas : les petits lutins et les coïncidences. »

«Pareil. Mais j'émets des réserves sur les lutins. »

« Alors c'est quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette salle de si spécial ? » questionna Dean en agitant les bras.

« Comment tu veux que je le sache… Regarde. » Sammy désigna de la tête l'ensemble de la salle « Tous les objets de cette pièce, sans exception, sont chargés d'histoire. Ca peut-être n'importe quoi. »

« N'importe quoi qui n'est pas visible à l'EMF ça risque d'être dur à trouver. »

Sam soupira. « En tout cas c'est pas Aztèque. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Dean revint au motel après être allé cherché le petit déjeuner et fait un détour par le garage de Barney , il trouva son frère assit sur son lit avec une tête de six pieds de long. Le frère aîné connaissait bien ce visage tendu aux sourcils froncés, c'était le cri silencieux de Sam pour dire « il se passe quelque chose de terrible ». Si vous demandiez son avis à Dean, il vous aurait dit que Sammy faisait beaucoup trop cette tête en ce moment. 

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? A voir ta tronche on dirait que quelqu'un est mort ! » Ironisa le grand frère tout en déposant les cafés et la nourriture sur la table de la cuisine.

Il n'était pas trop sûr que l'humour soit la bonne tactique, d'ailleurs Sam lui avait déjà fait remarquer qu'il était beaucoup trop souvent sur le fil du rasoir. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? S'apitoyer ? Jamais. Sammy n'allait pas bien à cause du deal et Dean comprenait. Oh oui, il comprenait très bien. Il avait vécu ça l'année dernière avec son père et finalement il s'estimait heureux de ne pas avoir su ce que John s'apprêtait à sacrifier avant qu'il ne le fasse concrètement.

L'ainé des Winchester n'était pas stupide, il savait bien que la situation était terrible pour son frère et si les rôles avaient été inversés, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il aurait pu réagir. En tout cas, la seule chose certaine pour Dean était qu'il allait mourir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider Sammy, en dehors d'essayer tant que possible de le préparer à la vie sans lui, était d'affronter l'avenir avec le sourire.

Sammy ne répondit rien. Il passa juste une main fatiguée sur son visage en regardant droit dans ses chaussures.

« Sam ? » demanda Dean après avoir avalé une gorgée de café.

« Quelqu'un est mort. Plusieurs personnes en fait.» répondit finalement une petite voix.

Dean faillit s'étouffer avec son donught. « Pardon ? Quoi ? Qui est mort ? »

Sammy attrapa son ordinateur qui gisait, grand ouvert, sur son lit et commença à lire ce que l'écran affichait d'une voix très lasse « Série de décès suspects au Boston Museum of Art, les cadavres de Jeanice Monroe, Micheal Abbott, Sydney Perry et Jack Flanigan, gardiens, ont été retrouvés cette nuit dans l'une des salles du musée. »

« Fait chié » marmonna Dean en s'approchant de son frère pour lire les détails sur l'ordinateur.

Sammy acquiesça « C'est pas tout. J'ai une mauvaise et une très mauvaise nouvelle, laquelle tu préfères en premier ? » demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Dean détacha une seconde les yeux de l'écran pour les plonger dans ceux de son frère. « Tu veux dire, en plus des cadavres ? »

Sam fit oui de la tête.

« Commence par la pire. »

« J'ai appelé tout le monde, même des mecs que je ne connaissais pas et qui étaient dans le répertoire de papa. Personne n'a jamais entendu parler de ce genre de truc. On n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que c'est. Ce qui veut dire qu'on ne peut ni le chasser, ni le tuer. »

Dean fit une moue contrariée et se gratta le menton. « Et l'autre mauvaise nouvelle ? » demanda-t-il prudemment, pas certain de vouloir l'entendre.

« Continue de lire. » répondit Sammy en montrant l'ordinateur de la tête.

Pendant une seconde Dean dévisagea son frère à la recherche de la réponse. Il la trouva finalement dans l'article de presse affiché à l'écran.

Les quatre gardiens du Boston Museum of Art, avaient été retrouvés tôt ce matin là, en pièces détachées. On avait uniquement pu les identifier grâce à leurs badges.

« Il change de Modus Operandi… ce n'est pas normal. Nom de dieu… mais qu'est ce que c'est ? » Marmonna le grand frère, comme s'il pensait à voix haute.

Sam haussa les épaules en secouant la tête.

L'article indiquait que la police ne voulait pas communiquer sur le contenu des images de vidéosurveillance. L'agresseur était certainement aussi invisible que les 3 premières fois.

Dean soupira lourdement et s'assit sur son lit, à côté de son frère.

« Il y a au moins un truc positif » finit-il par dire.

« Ah oui ? Quoi ? » S'étonna Sam, peu convaincu

« La Salle 23. »

Sam fronça les sourcils et se replongea dans l'article sur l'ordinateur. Trop obnubilé par le changement de mode opératoire de la créature et le fait que personne n'arrive à obtenir des infos, il n'avait même pas fait attention aux détails. Les quatre cadavres avaient effectivement été retrouvés à l'intérieur de la salle 23.

« On était déjà quasiment certain que ça se passait là dedans, ça ne change pas grand-chose. » finit-il par dire.

« C'est toujours un indice de plus. Pour l'instant on a sept cadavres, tous morts la nuit, tous liés à la salle 23. Trois ont été asphyxiés avec de la terre dans les poumons **en dehors **de la salle et un par un. Quatre ont été mis en pièce **à l'intérieur** en même temps. » Résuma Dean.

« Hum… » Sam ne savait pas trop où son frère voulait en venir, pour lui rien de tout ceci n'avait de sens.

Dean se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce en réfléchissant.

« Peut-être que c'est deux trucs différents. » marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Sam releva néanmoins « De quoi tu parles ? »

Perdu dans ses pensées Dean semblât presque surprit d'être interrompu.

« Les créatures qu'on chasse ont toujours des codes et des règles, un modus opérandi. Ils agissent toujours de la même façon. Jusque là c'était logique : une victime à la fois, une seule façon de tuer. C'était toujours en dehors de la salle 23, toujours l'asphyxie, toujours la terre. Maintenant ça part en couille. On a quatre victimes d'un coup, à un endroit qui ne correspond pas, pas de terre, pas d'asphyxie, juste du découpage à la tronçonneuse. » Expliqua-t-il

« Tu penses que c'est quelque chose d'autre ? Tu penses qu'il y a deux tueurs différents ?» demanda Sam qui venait de rattraper le cheminement de pensé de son frère.

« Deux… ou plus. » ajouta ce dernier.

Les deux frères se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient partis pour une très longue chasse… Dean reprit sa marche autour de la pièce. Il était comme un lion en cage. Il détestait l'idée de ne pas comprendre, de se sentir impuissant. Sam plongea la tête dans ses mains en soupirant.

Au bout de quelque secondes il émergea brutalement,

« On est pas sûrs de ça » s'écria-t-il tout à coup.

Dean, surprit, dévisagea Sammy avant de lui demander « Sûrs de quoi ? »

« Tu as dit qu'on avait un changement de M.O avec quatre victimes d'un coup sans asphyxie et sans terre. »

Le grand frère secoua la tête sans comprendre.

« On est pas sûr de ça » expliqua Sammy. « Ils sont peut être morts asphyxiés avec de la terre et découpés après. »

« Ca change vraiment quelque chose ? » demanda Dean en grimaçant.

« Ca nous ferait toujours un seul mode opératoire, et un seul tueur. L'augmentation de la violence peut être due à un facteur externe… comme quelque chose qui se trouverait à l'intérieur de la salle 23. »

« Tu parles comme un psy. »

« Il faut qu'on récupère les rapports à la morgue. » continua Sam sans relever l'intervention de Dean.

« Ca va être compliqué… »

« Pourquoi ? T'as bien volé les autres non ? »

« Oui, mais c'était avant que l'enquête ne passe aux mains du FBI. »

* * *

Le plan A, qui consistait à s'introduire en douce dans la morgue, avait rapidement été abandonné. En effet, conformément aux craintes des garçons, le FBI avait prit l'affaire en main et la sécurité avait sacrément augmenté. Histoire d'en rajouter une couche, la presse locale et même nationale commençait à s'intéresser à l'affaire. Très difficile de gérer une chasse dans ses conditions. Cerise sur le gâteau évidemment, le musée lui même était fermé au public pour une durée indéterminée et la sécurité à l'intérieur, de jour comme de nuit, était littéralement infranchissable. 

En aucun cas les Winchester n'auraient pu s'y introduire sans se faire attraper. Impossible donc de scanner une nouvelle fois les lieux à l'EMF. De toute façon, ni Sam ni Dean n'avaient espéré que l'appareil ne se mette soudainement à grésiller. Leur adversaire n'était pas un esprit, ni rien de tout ce qui faisait habituellement bourdonner la machine. Cette chasse était l'une des plus étranges qu'ils n'aient jamais mené, et pourtant dans le domaine de l'étrange ils en connaissaient un rayon.

Le plan A ayant avorté dans l'œuf, il fallut passer au plan B. Le plan en question aurait aussi bien pu s'appeler « Puppy Dogs and Cocky Grin » \\ _NdA : en gros « yeux de bébé chien (ce qui ne se dit pas en français) et sourire charmeur ». //_ Chacun des frères avait sa propre technique pour amener les gens à leur faire des révélations. Sam y allait tout en subtilité avec sa gueule d'ange et ses yeux tendres et Dean déballait l'artillerie lourde avec son sourire ultra-bright et son sex-appeal débordant.

Dans le mini resto routier qui leur servait de point de ralliement, les Winchesters discutaient de leurs découvertes autour d'un bon steak.

« Ally est formelle, il n'y a rien du tout sur les vidéos. Attaquant invisible. L'enquête du FBI patauge en essayant de découvrir comment on a pu trafiquer l'image à ce point. » déclara Dean en mâchant.

« C'est qui Ally ? » demanda innocemment Sam.

« Une fille du FBI qui bosse sur l'enquête. Tu vois, la pauvre, elle a 26 ans et elle est encore au centre d'entraînement de Quantico. Pour sa dernière année de criminologie on l'a sorti de ses études pour la parachuter à Boston. Même si elle n'est là qu'en observation, c'est sa première affaire sur le terrain et elle pense que… » Dean s'interrompit en croisant le regard circonspect de son frère. « Quoi ? »

« T'as appris tout ça sur 'Ally' en une seule après midi ? »

Dean lança un sourire qui aurait suffit à illuminer la moitié du Texas « Qu'est ce que tu veux Sammy, je donne beaucoup de ma personne pour obtenir les meilleures infos. »

Sam secoua la tête. « Tu sais Dean, l'expression 'donner de sa personne', faut la prendre au sens figuré. »

« Je la prend comme je veux. » répondit le grand frère en prenant soin d'incliner la tête de manière très suggestive.

« Là, c'est carrément dégueu. » grimaça Sammy en envoyant une frite au visage de Dean.

« Hey ! On ne joue pas avec la nourriture. Et toi, Geek-boy, t'as dragué des rats de bibliothèque et découvert pourquoi Shakespeare portait des collants ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Nan rien. »

« Moi j'ai bossé figure toi, et j'ai découvert des trucs intéressants. »

« Intéressants du genre : 'Hey Dean, j'ai découvert comment tuer la bestiole qu'on cherche' ou juste intéressant genre 'Hey Dean, on va encore passer la journée de demain à chercher des infos' ? »

« Du genre 'Hey Dean, tu veux bien la fermer et me laisser parler ?' »

« Ah d'accord. »

« Bon, alors j'ai commencé par le légiste, j'ai pas pu en obtenir grand chose vu que les corps étaient vraiment en pièces mais on sait au moins l'essentiel, il y a certainement deux tueurs. »

« Développe. »

« De la terre dans deux des corps seulement, probable asphyxie mais vu l'état général il est difficile de dire si ça a causé la mort ou non. Les deux autres sont simplement en petit morceaux. Cause de la mort : … ben… mise en petits morceaux. »

« Beurk » commenta Dean. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de couper avec appétit un nouveau morceau de son steak saignant.

« Autre chose que j'ai apprise, particulièrement intéressante, les découpages des membres ont été réalisé très sauvagement. Selon les premières conclusions du légiste, se serait un animal. Un gros animal si tu vois ce que je veux dire.»

« Un animal ? » répéta Dean. « On chasserait un Black Dog ? »

« Les Black Dogs ne sont pas invisibles et ils réagissent à l'EMF. »

« Donc en gros, on est pas plus avancé qu'avant. »

« Peut-être que si. » Le ton de Sam était crypté, entre la tristesse et l'excitation.

Dean avait l'impression que son frère évitait de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Sam ? Tu vas rester sur du suspens ou bien tu comptes me dire à quoi tu penses ? »

L'intéressé soupira lourdement. « Dean, on a déjà chassé une créature invisible qui tue comme un Black Dog. »

« Ah oui ? Quand ? Je crois que je m'en rappellerai. »

Sam ne répondit rien. Il attendit simplement que la connexion se fasse dans le cerveau de son frère tout en le regardant manger comme si de rien n'était.

« Sam ? Je suis sérieux, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » avoua finalement Dean qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Un Hellhound, Dean. Le chien de l'enfer. »

Voilà. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui puisse détourner Dean Winchester d'un steak, c'était ça. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec ses frites et regarda son frère avec de gros yeux, comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait la peste (encore).

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » articula-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Sammy secoua la tête pour dire non.

« C'est n'importe quoi. Pourquoi tu veux qu'un Hellhound vienne trucider des gardiens de musée ? Aux dernières nouvelles le seul ici qui ait conclu un pacte avec le diable c'est moi. »

« Merci de me le rappeler, Dean, j'avais oublié. » trancha Sammy d'un ton sec.

Le grand frère soupira en repoussant son assiette.

« Ben voilà, j'ai plus faim. Merci Sam. »

« Si t'as quelque chose de mieux à proposer, je t'écoute. » Le ton de Sammy était plus dur qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Il n'y pouvait rien, ces temps ci, dès qu'on parlait de quelque chose qui touchait de près ou de loin l'histoire du deal, il devenait agressif.

Les frères n'échangèrent plus le moindre mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent au motel. Entre eux l'atmosphère était électrique.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oulala! je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour toutes ces commentaires positifs! Ca me fais très plaisir mais ça me mets aussi beaucoup de pression pour la suite de l'histoire! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! **

**Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**

**Sa Majesté des Souterrains**

**4

* * *

**

**Partie I**

**De Terre et de Sang

* * *

**

_Le lendemain._

« Hey Barney. »

« Hey Dean. » lança le garagiste en voyant arriver l'aîné des Winchester.

Dean passait tous les jours au garage pour voir l'avancé des travaux sur sa voiture. Il donnait un coup de main à chaque fois et avait sympathisé avec Barney et son mécano. Dean avait toujours aimé la mécanique. Quand il était gosse, c'était juste une façon de rester avec son père et de partager quelque chose avec lui mais rapidement c'était devenu une vraie passion. Il s'approcha de l'Impala dont l'avant avait été complètement désossé et posa une main sur la peinture noire. « Salut bébé » murmura-t-il.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, t'auras un moteur du même gabarit que l'ancien avant la fin de la semaine. »

« C'est vrai ? Merci Barney ! » lança Dean avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Ne m'remercie pas c'est Lenny qui a négocié avec le fournisseur pour passer en priorité. Il a toujours rêvé de bosser sur une classic car. »

Le Lenny en question était le mécano du garage. La quarantaine bien tassée, des abdos Kronenbourg et une coupe de cheveux bloquée dans les années 80, il était plongé dans la carcasse de l'Impala. Il passait tellement de temps dans ce garage qu'on pouvait se demander si les taches de graisse sur ses mains n'étaient pas définitivement incrustées dans sa peau.

« Hey Dean. » lança-t-il en levant le nez de la voiture.

« Salut Lenny. Merci pour le moteur. »

« Bah, ça m'fait plaisir. T'en as de la chance d'avoir une caisse comme celle là… Ce me rend malade de la voir dans cet état. »

Dean sourit « Moi aussi Lenny. Moi aussi. »

« Ca va ton frère ? »

L'aîné des Winchester haussa les épaules. « Un coup de main ? » demanda-t-il en enlevant son blouson.

Lenny le regarda une seconde, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une bourde et finalement montra la boîte à outils de la tête « Attrape une clef de 12 ».

* * *

« _Sam, pour la dixième fois, les Hellhounds ne tuent pas les gens au hasard !_ » cria Bobby au travers du combiné du téléphone. 

« Et qu'est ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autre !» hurla Sam de son côté.

« _Déjà tu vas arrêter de gueuler, Sam !_ »

Depuis le Nebraska Bobby pouvait presque voir les muscles de la mâchoire de Sam se contracter dans un rictus de pur rage. Il l'entendait à son souffle dans le téléphone. Le plus jeune des Winchester était en colère comme jamais.

« Si tu as la moindre idée, je t'écoute Bobby.» Sam venait de dépasser le stade des hurlements. Il parlait désormais sur un ton glacial et meurtrier, ce ton que Bobby avait prit l'habitude d'entendre sortir de la bouche de John.

Il y eut un long silence au bout de la ligne.

« _Passe moi ton frère. _»

« Il n'est pas là. »

« _Sam –_ »

« C'est moi qui t'ai appelé, c'est à moi que tu parles. » coupa sèchement le plus jeune des Winchester

« _Alors j'ai rien à te dire._ »

« Bien. »

« _Bien._ »

Sam raccrocha. La lampe de chevet le regarda probablement de travers car il l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Il était d'humeur assassine. Heureusement que Bobby n'avait pas été en face de lui car il l'aurait étranglé.

Pourquoi est ce que personne ne voulait admettre que ça pouvait être les chiens de l'enfer ? Si c'était bien eux, il y avait certainement quelque chose dans le musée qui les attirait. Quelque chose qu'il pourrait voler et utiliser comme une monnaie d'échange. Ou peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait les tuer. Quelque chose – n'importe quoi – qui donnerait un sursit à Dean.

Pour Sam c'était clair, ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Une créature invisible qui déchiquète ses victimes comme un animal sauvage… c'était forcément un Hellhound. Forcément. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer les premiers meurtres avec l'asphyxie et la terre mais il s'en moquait. Sam était complètement obsédé par l'idée de sauver son frère et si des chiens de l'enfer étaient impliqués c'était assurément une opportunité à saisir.

* * *

« Dean ? » appela Lenny 

« Hum ? » répondit l'intéressé depuis le dessous de la voiture.

« Ya ton portable qui sonne. »

Dean attrapa l'appareil que lui tendait le mécano avec des mains pleines de graisse.

« Allo ? »

…

« Attend Bobby, moins vite. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

…

« Comment ça 'il pète les plombs' ? »

…

« Merci. Je te rappelle. » Il raccrocha en soupirant.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda prudemment Lenny.

Dean s'approcha de la vieille bassine qui servait de lavabo et commença à se laver les mains. « Faut que j'y aille. »

* * *

Sam se faufila comme une ombre furtive près de l'une des entrée de service du musée. Il observait depuis deux bonnes heures déjà et avait à peu près repéré le manège des rondes. Cette entrée était la moins surveillée. Il avait pris soin d'emporter les plans du bâtiment. S'il réussissait à s'introduire par là, il lui faudrait encore traverser quatre galeries à l'intérieur avant de pouvoir atteindre la salle 23. Ca allait être difficile. 

S'il avait repéré la sécurité à l'extérieur, il n'avait aucune idée des effectifs déployés à l'intérieur. De plus, les meurtres ayant eut lieu dans la salle 23, elle était probablement encore plus protégée que les autres.

Pourtant il devait y aller. La nuit venait de tomber et le Hellhound était là, Sam le savait. Furtivement il s'approcha un peu plus et se positionna stratégiquement dans un coin d'ombre. Si tout se passait comme prévu un type du FBI devrait sortir du musée par cette porte dans moins de 2 minutes. Il regarderait rapidement les alentours et entrerait à nouveau.

C'était l'opportunité que Sam attendait. L'agent fédéral ne saurait même pas ce qu'il lui arrive avant de se retrouver assommé et les fesses à l'air tandis que Sam revêtirait son costume. Ce plan avait déjà marché plusieurs fois sur d'autres affaires, pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Sam avait beau être extrêmement concentré et décidé, il avait tout de même une boule dans l'estomac. Au fond de lui il savait que c'était de la folie de faire ça, surtout seul… Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à rester les bras croisés. Le claquement désormais familier de la porte de service vint interrompre sa rêverie.

Comme prévu l'agent fédéral s'avança à l'extérieur et regarda aux alentours. Derrière lui, caché dans l'ombre, Sam serra les poings. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'avança pour frapper.

Tout à coup quelque chose l'attrapa dans le dos et le tira très fort en arrière pour le ramener dans l'ombre. Surprit, Sam faillit crier mais une main se plaqua immédiatement sur sa bouche. L'agent fédéral n'entendit et ne vit rien de ce qui se passait dans son dos. Il fit simplement volte face au bout de quelques secondes pour revenir à l'intérieur du musée.

Une fois le type du FBI hors de vue, l'agresseur relâcha sa poigne sur Sam. Celui ci se retourna vivement, près à se battre.

« Dean ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

« T'allais faire quoi là ? » s'écria le frère aîné

« D'après toi ! » hurla Sam.

Conscient que le FBI n'était pas loin et pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment, Dean ne répondit rien et se contenta d'attraper Sam par le bras pour l'emmener un peu plus loin, vers l'endroit où il avait garé la Mustang. Le petit frère, qui se savait vaincu, se laissa entrainer sans dire un mot.

Quand ils furent tous les deux dans l'habitacle, Dean posa les mains sur le volant et commença à le tapoter nerveusement, sans jamais mettre le contact. Assi à la place du mort, Sam regardait dans le vide au travers de la fenêtre pour éviter d'avoir à croiser le regard de son frère.

« Sam, je sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment mais j'aime pas ça. J'aime pas ça du tout. Si je t'avais laissé faire tu serais en prison à l'heure qu'il est ! Nom de dieu ! A quoi est ce que tu penses !? » s'écria-t-il soudain

L'intéressé se retourna immédiatement vers Dean pour lui lancer un regard glacial.

« A quoi je pense ? A quoi je pense ? A quoi est ce que tu crois que je pense 24/24h depuis que tu as conclu ce putain de deal, Dean ? Hein ? Dis moi !? »

Dean n'avait jamais vraiment espéré que Sam puisse se résigner à accepter ce qui allait se passer et laisser tomber l'idée de le sauver mais il avait cru qu'il pourrait au moins limiter les dégâts. C'était mal parti… Sam était une bombe prête à exploser. Il ressemblait beaucoup à leur père dans ces cas là. Comme John avait été obsédé par la vengeance au point d'oublier tout le reste, Sam s'autodétruisait en essayant de sauver Dean. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, même s'il savait au fond de lui, qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire vraiment.

« Sam-» commença-t-il doucement

« Ta gueule. » Trancha le plus jeune « J'ai pas envie d'entendre ces conneries maintenant. »

Dean soupira et tourna la clef pour démarrer le moteur. Avant d'enclencher une vitesse, il se tourna vers son petit frère qui fulminait en silence. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler à nouveau.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Si il y a quelque chose là dedans qui peut me sauver alors on ira le chercher. Mais on ne peut pas agir n'importe comment, Sam. On ne peut pas risquer de se faire arrêter ou même tuer bêtement. On passera chacun des objets de cette salle en revue et si il y a quelque chose à trouver, on le trouvera. Je te le promets, Sammy. » il marqua une pause et regarda droit dans la nuit au travers du pare brise. « Je ne veux pas mourir.»

Surprit par les mots et le ton de son frère, Sam ne trouva rien à ajouter. Son visage se détendit et la colère qui marquait ses traits se dissipa. Il se surprit même à sourire. Pas un vrai sourire franc et joyeux, mais un sourire à la Winchester qui voulait dire '_J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit'_.

Les frères se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant une seconde, chacun promettant silencieusement à l'autre de faire des efforts. Finalement Dean fit vrombir le moteur et ils rejoignirent le motel en faisant un détour par le Mac Do du coin.

* * *

A l'instant où Dean franchit la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel avec les paquets de hamburgers dans les mains, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne n'avait touché à la porte d'entrée, la serrure n'avait pas été forcée et les fenêtres étaient toujours aussi fermées que quand ils étaient partis, pourtant l'instinct de Dean lui hurlait que quelqu'un avait visité la pièce en leur absence. Il resta debout dans l'embrasure de la porte à regarder l'intérieur, bloquant l'entrée pour Sammy. 

« Tu comptes passer la nuit là ? » demanda le petit frère qui s'impatientait.

« Il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre.» répondit simplement Dean.

« Quoi ? » Lassé d'attendre que son frère veuille bien bouger de l'embrasure, Sam le poussa à l'intérieur et entra à la suite pour constater de lui même.

L'instinct fonctionnait exactement pareil pour les deux frères et sitôt que Sam mit un pied dans la pièce, il su, aussi clairement que Dean, que quelqu'un était entré. On pouvait vaguement distinguer une odeur inhabituelle, un peu comme le renfermé d'une vieille malle.

« Regarde » Dean montra du doigt quelque chose sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Sam s'approcha. C'était de la terre.

Les deux frères se regardèrent une seconde. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que ça voulait dire : encore une nuit de veille.

« Est ce que quelque chose manque ou est déplacé ? » demanda Sammy.

Dean parcouru rapidement la pièce des yeux, ouvrit le placard, farfouilla dans son sac et dans les papiers sur la table de la cuisine, après quoi il secoua la tête. « Non, j'ai pas l'impression. »

« J'aime pas ça. » marmonna Sam

Le grand frère se contenta d'acquiescer en silence.

Les frères Winchester commencèrent à dessiner sur les murs toutes les sortes de protections qu'ils connaissaient. Ils allumèrent des bougies spéciales, firent bruler des encens et des huiles, rajoutèrent une double couche de sel… bref, transformèrent leur chambre en une véritable forteresse anti-surnaturel.

Ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste sur ce dont il s'agissait, ils ne savaient pas lequel de ces répulsif à démon allait fonctionner. D'ailleurs ils ne savaient pas si l'un d'eux aurait un quelconque effet.

Après avoir installé toutes ses protections chacun des frères passa à la salle de bain. Avec une chasse telle que celle ci sur les bras, ajoutée à la tension entre eux, les Winchester avaient vraiment besoin de se détendre pour pouvoir penser clairement. En d'autre circonstances, Dean serait parti dans un bar quelconque à la recherche d'un coup d'un soir. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas laisser Sammy tout seul…

Douchés et détendus, les Winchester commencèrent à manger leur Mac Do en repassant en revu leurs informations.

« Sur une période d'un mois, on a trois meurtres dans un musée section 'Histoire et Europe' liés à une salle qui contient des tas d'objets historiques. On connaît le mode opératoire, on sait que c'est une créature invisible et qu'elle tue en étouffant les victimes dans de la terre. On sait que 'ça' ne fait pas réagir l'EMF. On peut donc écarter les esprits, les démons et une bonne partie des dieux païens. Ensuite on a quatre meurtres d'un coup. On est plus autour de la salle 23 mais carrément dedans. Deux des cadavres présentent des signes caractéristiques du M.O, l'asphyxie et la terre. Les deux autres n'ont rien. Les quatre cadavres ont été mis en pièce par ce qui ressemble à un animal. Qu'on ait un seul assaillant ou plusieurs, ils ont un point commun : l'invisibilité. » Résuma Sammy en lisant en diagonale les notes qu'il avait prise sur un calepin. Il soupira. « Et c'est tout. »

Dean avala une énorme bouchée de burger « Non, ce n'est pas tout. »

Sam lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« 'Ca' nous connait, 'ça' franchit les lignes de sel et 'ça' agit la nuit. » ajouta-t-il la bouche pleine.

Sam soupira encore plus fort et fronça les sourcils. « On passe forcément à côté de quelque chose. »

« Ca me rend dingue de pas savoir. » marmonna Dean. « Comment tu veux qu'on le tue si on ne sait pas ce que c'est ? Si tu veux mon avis, ces bestioles devraient être obligées de se présenter d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Sam secoua la tête en souriant « Tu veux donner des cours de politesse aux démons peut-être ? »

« Ca leur ferait pas de mal ». rétorqua Dean en avalant une quantité phénoménale de burger.

Sam grimaça « A toi non plus. »

Dean sourit avec encore de la viande dans la bouche et en rajouta une nouvelle portion. Sam prit un air dégouté et secoua la tête en désapprobation

« Dean, sans déconner ! Tu manges comme un porc ! Tu sais, le hamburger, il est déjà mort, il va pas s'enfuir ! »

« C'est forcément lié à un objet. » déclara Dean en ignorant volontairement la précédente remarque.

« Comment savoir lequel ? »

« Et bien, Geek boy, puisque les meurtres ont commencé le mois dernier, faudrait savoir si un objet n'a pas été ajouté à la salle 23 à cette date. Tu sais, avec les machins là… les… merde, ça s'appelle comment déjà ? Putain… hum… ah oui ! les providences. »

« Les provenances. » corrigea Sammy.

« Ouais voilà. »

« D'une part ça va être très dur de se procurer ce genre de documents maintenant que tout est scellé par le FBI et d'autre part, ça me prendrait un temps fou de passer en revue les provenances de plus de 1500 pièces.» expliqua Sam.

« On a pas vraiment le choix, c'est forcément un objet ajouté récemment dans cette salle. »

Tout à coup, comme frappé par une illumination, Sam se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans les dossiers qu'ils avaient étalés sur la table.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? »

« Ca ! » répondit Sammy en montrant fièrement un épais dossier.

« C'est quoi ? »

« C'est un historique d'inventaire qu'on a piqué chez le conservateur. J'avais presque oublié qu'on l'avait. » face au regard incrédule que lui jetait son frère, Sam se senti obligé d'expliquer plus en détail « Un musée n'est jamais figé, les pièces exposées bougent souvent, on en ajoute, on en restaure, on en déplace. Tous ces mouvements sont consignés par le conservateur là dedans. Si quelque chose à été ajouté à la salle 23 au cours de cette année, c'est forcément marqué là dedans. »

Sam commença a feuilleter le document à la recherche d'information sur le département 'Histoire et Europe'.

« J'y suis. Salle 23… salle 23… » répétait-il en faisant glisser son doigt le long du listing des objets exposés.

Pendu aux lèvres de son frère Dean attendait avec impatience la révélation. Sam ferma soudain le dossier et le jeta nonchalamment en travers de la table.

« Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit Dean.

« Un énorme paquet de rien du tout. Aucune pièce n'a été ajoutée à la salle 23. Sept items ont été restaurés cette année, mais rien qui corresponde en timing. » Répondit Sam sur un ton entre la lassitude et la colère.

Dean soupira en faisant un grand mouvement avec les bras. « Mais merde. C'est quoi ce bordel. C'est pas la salle, c'est pas l'objet, c'est pas les gardiens… Le musée est peut-être construit sur un cimetière indien ou une connerie du genre.»

« J'ai rien trouvé de ce genre là. Et même si c'était ça, pourquoi cette salle et pourquoi maintenant ?»

« Fait Chier ! » cria Dean en tapant du poing sur la table.

Cette affaire le rendait dingue.

« Etant donné qu'on ne peut plus entrer dans le musée, faudra trouver un moyen de savoir ce que le FBI découvre. »

« Je verrais ça demain avec Amy. »

« Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Ally ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils et semblât réfléchir.

« Dean… »

« Quoi ?! Amy, Ally… c'est la même chose. »

« Dean, si jamais il y a un seul truc que je puisse t'apprendre à propos des femmes, c'est qu'elles préfèrent qu'on se rappelle de leur prénom. Si tu comptes lui soutirer des infos… ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… » Sam s'éclaircit la gorge « …vaut mieux que tu t'en souviennes.»

Dean sourit, la bouche pleine. Sam le frappa affectueusement à l'épaule. Là dessus l'aîné des Winchester commença à tousser et attrapa la bouteille d'eau. Son frère se mit à rire.

« La vengeance du hamburger » se moqua Sam.

Dean but une grande gorgée. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux et il se frappait la poitrine comme pour aider la nourriture à descendre. Il se remit à tousser et Sam lui tapa fort dans le dos en riant. Tout à coup Dean se jeta à genoux sur le sol. Le mouvement surprit son frère qui perdit immédiatement son sourire pour couvrir son visage d'un voile d'inquiétude.

« Hey, Dean ? Ca va ? »

L'intéressé se pencha en avant et continua de tousser. Sam se précipita à ses côtés et posa une main rassurante sur son dos. A quatre pattes, Dean semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

« Dean ! Dean ! Qu'est ce que t'as ?! » cria Sam affolé.

Les doigts de Dean s'enfoncèrent dans le tapis, s'y agrippant désespérément alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Soudain tout son corps s'arqua violemment et il se mit à cracher de la terre.

**_

* * *

TBC_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chiiyo quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic Mystery Spot n'avait pas encore été diffusé. On est certains que cela se passe après l'excellent _Dream a little dream of me_ (car j'ai mentionné Bella et le fait qu'elle ait volé le colt) mais dans la mesure où les épisodes qui ont suivi n'ont pas modifié la trame de mon histoire, on peut insérer Sa Majesté des Souterrains un peu n'importe où. Après Jus in Bello si on veut. Mais j'évite de trop parler des détails de ce qu'il se passe dans un épisode pour ne pas me faire piéger après (du genre si ils avaient retrouvé Bella et le Colt j'aurais peut être du réécrire la scène.)**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews ! Voici le dernier chapitre de la partie 1 : De Terre et de Sang.

* * *

**

**Sa Majesté des Souterrains**

**5

* * *

**

**Partie I**

**De Terre et de Sang

* * *

**

Dean se roulait sur le sol, agonisant, incapable de respirer. De temps à autres une quinte de toux plus violente l'obligeait à cracher de la terre. Sam était complètement paniqué. A genoux à côté de son frère, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de le tenir fermement.

« Dean ! Oh mon dieu… Dean ! » Cria-t-il en regardant son frère cracher à nouveau de la terre.

Tout à coup, tout s'arrêta et Dean réussi à prendre une grande inspiration. Toujours à quatre pattes l'aîné des Winchester, haletait fébrilement.

« Dean ? Ca va ? » s'enquit rapidement Sam en posant une main apaisante sur le dos de son frère.

Ce dernier, choqué et essoufflé ne réussi même pas à articuler une réponse et se contenta de lever une main tremblante pour faire OK avec le pouce. Sam l'aida à se mettre en position assise sur le sol.

« Nom de… dieu… c'était… quoi…ça ?» interrogea Dean en reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

Sam s'apprêtait à secouer la tête en disant quelque chose du genre « _j'en sais rien_ » au moment ou une voix répondit à sa place.

« 'Ca' » dit la voix « C'était moi. »

Les deux frères tournèrent immédiatement la tête dans la direction du son, vers la table de la cuisine. Ils y découvrirent une sorte de petite créature, pas plus d'un mètre de haut, toute maigre et osseuse. En un sens elle aurait pu ressembler au Grinch avec sa couleur verdâtre et ses longs doigts fins. Pourtant la créature avait une allure beaucoup plus effrayante, dangereuse et sauvage, rien à voir avec le lutin de noël.

Ses grands yeux entièrement noirs rendaient son apparence générale sombre et menaçante. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'un humain mais très osseux et avec une bouche immense, comme un coup de couteau entre ses deux oreilles pointues. Une balafre récente lui découpait la joue droite. La créature était recouverte d'une sorte d'armure noire et brillante et tenait dans une main ce qui ressemblait à un sabre.

Encore affaiblit par l'asphyxie dont il venait d'être victime Dean n'eut pas le réflexe de bouger. C'est Sam qui, d'un geste vif, se saisit de l'arme chargée en balles d'argent qu'ils avaient laissé sur la table de nuit. Sans aucune sommation il vida le chargeur sur la créature.

Celle ci leva simplement une main en avant et chacune des balles s'arrêta, suspendue dans l'air.

Sam continua d'appuyer sur la gâchette même quand l'arme, entièrement vide, faisait juste « clic ».

La créature baissa la main, laissant tomber sur le sol les munitions en argent. Son horrible bouche semblât dessiner un sourire alors que ses yeux devenaient plus noirs encore.

Sam saisit Dean par les épaules et l'obligea à se remettre debout. Il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici. Ils ne savaient toujours pas ce que cette chose était. Elle venait de traverser toutes les barrières de protection qu'ils avaient mis en place. Ils n'avaient encore aucun moyen de s'en protéger ou de la tuer.

La créature ne semblât pas faire le moindre mouvement pour les empêcher de s'enfuir. Au contraire, elle regarda Dean tituber pour suivre son frère vers la sortie.

A l'instant ou Sam allait atteindre la porte, une autre créature fit son apparition devant lui. Elle ressemblait à l'autre, le même teint verdâtre, la même armure noire, la même taille, la même apparence sauvage et dangereuse. Sam se retourna vers son frère, ses yeux affolés résumèrent la situation, ils étaient piégés.

« Si nous voulions vous tuer vous seriez déjà morts. » déclara solennellement la créature devant la porte.

« Vous voulez quoi ? » demanda sèchement Dean qui avait enfin reprit pleine possession de ses moyens.

« Parler. » cette réponse émanait d'une nouvelle voix derrière les garçons.

Ils se retournèrent vivement et découvrirent une troisième créature. Les deux frères se placèrent instinctivement dos à dos alors que trois nouvelles créatures apparaissaient autour d'eux.

Il y avait désormais six des ces étranges personnages encerclant les frères Winchester. Cinq d'entre eux revêtaient des armures noires alors que le sixième en portait une dorée. Il n'avait pas non plus de sabre comme les autres, mais tenait un sceptre absolument sublime. Si tant est qu'il soit possible de donner un âge à ses « choses », le sixième avait l'air plus vieux. Ca ne le rendait pas moins effrayant pour autant.

Les créatures ne firent aucun mouvement d'attaque. Elles restèrent simplement là, à observer les Winchester au travers de leurs yeux de charbon. Dos à dos, Sam et Dean se sentaient complètement piégés. Ils passaient mentalement en revu toutes leurs options. Ca se résumait très vite à essayer de s'enfuir et se faire tuer ou attaquer et se faire tuer. Constatant que les créatures ne faisaient aucun geste agressif envers eux, Dean finit par mettre en place la 3ème option : discuter. Il brisa le silence en s'adressant à l'armure dorée.

« C'est vous le chef ? »

La créature sourit avec son horrible bouche pleine de dents acérées.

« C'est moi. » déclara-t-il sur un ton solennel.

« Wahou. On en a de la chance Sammy, on rencontre le Grand Schtroumpf. » S'écria Dean.

Sam lui donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes avant de lui lancer un regard qui voulait dire « _Mais qu'est ce que tu fou !?_ ».

A dire vrai, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait dit ça. C'était sortit tout seul. Dès qu'il était mal à l'aise ou qu'il se sentait en danger, sa bouche prononçait des choses sur lesquelles il n'avait pas de contrôle. Il faisait de l'humour dans les pires situations. En l'occurrence le « Grand Schtroumpf » aurait aussi bien pu l'éventrer sur place.

Au lieu de ça la créature le regarda en inclinant sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre.

« Je ne connais pas le Grand Schtroumpf. Je suis Hinzelmännchen, général de sa Majesté des Souterrains, Yggdrasil. »

« A vos souhaits. »

« Dean ! » s'écria Sammy.

Si jamais ils survivaient à ça, il faudrait vraiment qu'ils aient une discussion sur les bons et les mauvais moments pour faire de l'humour.

« Je vous en prie. Asseyez-vous. » dit la créature en indiquant l'un des lits avec ses grands doigts fins.

Les frères hésitèrent un moment puis finirent par obtempérer en s'asseyant côte à côte sur le matelas. Hinzelmännchen, s'assit sur le deuxième lit, face à eux. Les cinq autres se placèrent autour de lui, comme une garde rapprochée. Sam remarqua que certains boitaient.

En étant désormais aussi proches des créatures, les frères Winchester ressentaient tous les deux une sensation étrange. Il s'échappait de ces petits êtres une impression de grandeur et de force assez paradoxale. L'air était chargé de tension et de peur mais aussi de quelque-chose d'autre. Quelque chose de très puissant et surtout très ancien. C'était rarement un bon présage.

Le plus discrètement possible Dean glissa une main sous son oreiller. Il fut rassuré d'y trouver le contact familier de son couteau de chasse. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à bouger assez vite, il pourrait surprendre la créature et la tuer. Il n'arriverait certainement pas à s'occuper des cinq autres mais au moins ça créerait une diversion suffisante pour que Sammy puisse fuir.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir plus longuement à la question Hinzelmännchen l'interrompit.

« Vos armes ne peuvent pas me tuer. » Il posa son regard noir de charbon sur Dean et tendit la main vers lui. « Donnez-moi ça. »

Dean soupira et après un regard à Sammy qui le suppliait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, il tendit le couteau à la créature. Quand celle ci l'eut en main, l'arme se mit à fondre et s'écoula comme de l'eau sur le sol.

« Hey ! » s'écria Dean.

Sam interrompit toute autre chose qu'il aurait pu dire en lui écrasant un pied.

« Nous sommes venus à vous pacifiquement. » déclara le Général.

« Vous avez essayé de le tuer ! » s'écria Sammy en désignant son frère de la tête.

« Il est toujours vivant. Nous voulions juste attirer votre attention »

« Bien joué. J'ai gerbé de la terre, vous avez toute mon attention. » Ironisa Dean en se frottant la gorge qui le brulait encore après cette expérience douloureuse.

Hinzelmännchen pencha la tête vers lui et si il avait eut des sourcils il les aurait froncés. « Nous ne sommes pas des assassins. »

« Vous avez tué tous ces hommes dans le musée » corrigea Sam.

« C'était malheureusement inévitable. » le Général n'avait pas l'air de considérer vraiment l'idée du repentir, il annonça cela sur un ton plus que factuel. « Nous avons une mission à accomplir. Ces hommes constituaient une interférence. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas entièrement responsables.»

« Et vous avez « interféré » leurs vies. Je vois le tableau. Vous êtes des gentils gnomes moches à vomir et vous tuez des gens mais c'est juste quand vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement. »

« Dean, tu la fermes et tu me laisse gérer ça, OK ?! » cria Sam.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

« Gylfaginning vous a suivi. Il m'a rapporté que vous étiez des chasseurs. » Déclara Hinzelmännchen sans tenir compte de Dean.

« Qui ça ? »

« Gylfaginning » répéta la créature en désignant l'un des cinq gardes autour d'elle. « C'est mon fidèle second. »

Sammy regarda tour à tour chacune des créatures. « Hinzelmännchen, Yggdrasil, Gylfaginning… C'est germanique ? Scandinave, peut-être… Vous êtes des … gobelins … ?» demanda-t-il sans parvenir à cacher l'étonnement dans sa voix.

Le Général sourit. « On nous donne beaucoup de noms différents, Korrigans, Gnomes, Farfadets, Leprechauns, Kobolds… »

« …Des putains de lutins… » Souffla Dean en écarquillant les yeux.

« Lutins, oui. J'ai déjà entendu ça. » Acquiesça Hinzelmännchen. « Notre vrai nom est Dvergars. »

« Comment… enfin… vous n'existez pas… ce n'est pas possible…» murmura Sam, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

« C'est vrai. Nous n'existons pas. Pas ici en tout cas. Nous sommes les seigneurs des Souterrains. Vous connaissez déjà le monde d'en dessous, que vous appelez l'enfer et qui est peuplé de démons, vous imaginez le monde d'au-dessus habité par les anges, et vous vivez dans le monde du milieu. Apprenez qu'il existe aussi le monde autour. »

« C'est quoi ce cirque… ? » articula Dean.

« Nous sommes le peuple des Souterrains, entre les mondes, autour des mondes, sous les mondes. »

« Et vous venez faire du tourisme à Boston ? » Cette fois ce n'était pas vraiment de l'humour, c'était une vraie question. Mal formulée, certes, mais tout de même.

« Nous avons besoin d'un objet qui se trouve ici. »

« Cet objet est dans le musée, salle 23, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Sammy.

Hinzelmännchen acquiesça.

« Qu'est ce que c'est exactement ? »

« Une clef. »

« La clef de quoi ? »

« La clef des Souterrains. »

Dean donna un léger coup de coude à son frère et s'approcha pour lui parler à l'oreille.

« C'est moi ou tout ce bordel n'a aucun sens ? »

Sam ignora cette question et retourna son attention vers le Général.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous nous parlez ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez de nous ? »

« Nous avons besoin de vous pour voler la clef et nous la rapporter. »

« Rien que ça ? » ironisa Dean.

« Je ne comprends pas… vous êtes invincibles, vous pouvez vous rendre invisibles, vous pouvez tuer des gens en quelques secondes et il vous faut de l'aide pour voler une babiole dans un musée ? » s'étonna Sammy.

Hinzelmännchen sourit mais ne répondit rien. Sam ouvrit la bouche, comme pour ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa. Apparemment, il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Dean quand à lui ne réalisait ni ne comprenait rien du tout. Il posa sur Sammy de grands yeux interrogateurs.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Sam n'écoutait pas, il dévisagea chacune des créatures l'une après l'autre.

« Vous êtes blessés. » déclara-t-il sur un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il avait compris quelque chose d'important. « Vous n'arrivez pas à voler l'objet parce qu'il est gardé. »

Hinzelmännchen continua de sourire à Sammy en faisant oui de la tête. Dean ne comprenait rien du tout et fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux dansaient entre son frère et le Général sans jamais réussir à décrypter leur conversation silencieuse.

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre dans ce musée, n'est ce pas ? Quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas vaincre… » Demanda Sammy. C'était une question rhétorique, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Le Général acquiesça. Dean comprit enfin.

« C'est cette chose qui a découpé les gardes en petits morceaux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Effectivement. »

Cette simple réponse suffit à envoyer des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Dean. Ces créatures avaient beau ne mesurer qu'un mètre tout au plus, elles inspiraient un profond respect mêlé de crainte. Dean, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, se sentait tout petit face à eux. Peut-être était-ce leurs armures ou simplement leurs armes, mais il se dégageait des Devgards une force ancienne et puissante. Leur allure sauvage et guerrière n'aidait pas vraiment à détendre l'atmosphère. Si quelque chose pouvait les blesser, ça devait être la pire des créatures qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda immédiatement Sammy. « Un hellhound ? »

« Vous croyez vraiment que nous pourrions craindre les créatures d'en-dessous ? Les chiens de l'enfer ne peuvent pas plus nous blesser que vos armes. »

Un voile de déception passa sur le visage de Sammy mais il n'ajouta rien.

« Alors c'est quoi ? » s'enquit Dean.

« Pas 'quoi'. 'Qui'. » Hinzelmännchen prit une grande inspiration comme s'il redoutait de prononcer ce nom « C'est Nidhögg. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est une sorte de serpent dans la mythologie Scandinave. » murmura Sammy

Dean lui jeta un drôle de regard en grimaçant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Sam pouvait savoir ce genre de choses. Dans ces cas là il se demandait même s'ils avaient vraiment les mêmes parents. En aucun cas il ne pouvait être lié à ce geek ! Quoi qu'il en soit, le Général et ses cinq gardes se mirent à rire.

« Ce n'est pas **un** serpent. » précisa Hinzelmännchen « C'est **le** serpent. »

« Donc si je comprends bien, vous voulez qu'on vole cet objet dans le musée et qu'on affronte à votre place Nidhögg, qui à déjà découpé quatre personnes en rondelles. » résuma Sammy.

Hinzelmännchen acquiesça.

« L'objet que vous voulez qu'on vole, qu'est ce que c'est? » s'enquit Dean

« Je vous l'ai dit: une clef. »

« Oui, la clef des souterrains, c'est ce que vous avez dit. Mais imaginons une minute que Sam et moi vous aidons à voler cette fameuse clef et que vous l'utilisez pour... euh... je ne sais pas, disons... détruire l'univers ? »

Le Général sourit à nouveau.

« Les clefs sont faites pour ouvrir des serrures, elles ne tuent pas les gens. » répondit Hinzelmännchen avec un sourire qui se voulait surement rassurant.

« Ca dépend de ce qu'il y a derrière la porte. » dit Sam.

« Vous avez déjà entendu la blague des deux crétins qui ouvrent la porte de l'enfer? Ben c'était nous. » ironisa Dean en désignant Sam et lui-même.

« Je crois que ce que mon frère essaye de dire » expliqua Sammy en jetant un regard assassin à Dean « c'est qu'il va nous falloir quelques petites explications supplémentaires."

« Non en fait, ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que vous allez devoir vous démmerder sans nous, merci, au revoir. » lança Dean sur un ton rude.

« Dean... » Averti Sammy.

« Non. » dit le Général en levant une main vers lui « votre frère à raison. Nous vous devons certainement quelques explications. »

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**Je tiens à rajouter cette petite précision, j'ai fais beaucoup de recherches avant d'écrire cette fic parce que je voulais vraiment créer un nouveau méchant et pas simplement prendre un « esprit », un « wendigo » ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui existe déjà. **_

_**Si ça interesse quelqu'un sachez que chacun des noms utilisés (Dvergars, Yggdrasil, Hinzelmännchen…) existent réellement dans les mythologies scandinaves ou germaniques. J'ai croisé plusieurs légendes et mythes de tout ordre. Les amateurs de la BD Thorgal reconnaitront certainement Nidhögg (et pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas vous pouvez le découvrir dans les albums L'enfant des étoiles et La gardienne des clefs.) Si ça vous amuse vous pouvez rechercher sur google tous ces noms et voir à quoi il correspondent. Par contre, j'ai inventé le concept des Souterrains, le monde autour des mondes, et la légende qui va avec (au prochain chapitre !) mais peut être qu'il existe des histoires à ce propos aussi.**_

_**Encore une dernière chose (Dexterine championne du monde des author's note de 4km…) pour créer les Dvergars j'avais une idée très précise en tête mais j'ai également chercher à les voir "en vrai"pour mieux les décrire. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur le web et j'aimerais vraiment vous montrer une belle image qui m'a bien inspiré (mais comme je crois qu'on à pas le droit de mettre de liens web je fais de supers codages !). Ca vous aidera surement à mieux vous faire une idée des Dvergars même si j'ai modifié plein de choses pour qu'il correspondent aussi à ce que j'avais dans la tête à la base.**_

http deux points slash slash_** kerembeyit**_ point_** gfxartist **_point_** com **_slash_** artworks** _slash_ **153332**_

**_Voilà, cette fois j'ai fini! Merci d'avoir tout lu et à très bientôt pour la partie II et le chapitre 6!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**1000 fois merci à chacun des lecteurs et à chacun des reviewers pour prendre le temps de lire et de me donner votre avis sur cette fic!

* * *

**

**Sa Majesté des Souterrains**

**6

* * *

**

**Partie II**

**La Guerre Invisible

* * *

**

« Les démons ont toujours voulu s'approprier les Souterrains. L'enfer ne leur à jamais suffit mais ils ne peuvent rien contre nous car nous sommes plus anciens et plus puissants. Pourtant, il y a un peu plus de mille ans, un Dvergar appelé Niflheim à été corrompu par des démons. Avec leur aide il à réussit à monter une partie de notre peuple contre Yggdrasil, sa Majesté des Souterrains.

Mais Nilfheim à été vaincu et Yggdrasil à reprit le pouvoir et maté la rébellion. Nilfheim et ses fidèles ont été condamnés à l'exil pour l'éternité. Avant de partir exécuter sa sentence, il a réussit à dérober le sceptre de Sa Majesté. Selon nos lois, un roi ne peut pas gouverner sans sceptre, Yggdrasil devait abandonner son royaume. Les démons le savaient, ils ont fomenté tout ça pour pouvoir envahir les Souterrains car si Yggdrasil tombe, le peuple Dvergar tombe avec lui. Alors Sa Majesté à conclu un pacte avec eux.

Si dans mille ans le sceptre n'est pas revenu, alors les souterrains tomberont et les démons seront libres de les prendre. Dès lors 666 fidèles de Sa Majesté sont partis à la recherche de Nilfheim et de son armée exilée. Ce fut le début de la Guerre Invisible.

Votre monde à été notre champ de bataille pendant un millénaire, et nous avons vaincu. Nous sommes les six derniers survivants. Nilfheim est mort et nous avons récupéré le sceptre. Cependant, le pacte est très clair, pour conserver son royaume, Yggdrasil doit brandir lui même le sceptre avant la fin des milles années, ce qui nous amène à jeudi soir, demain.»

Sam et Dean écoutaient en silence, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce qu'il se passait. Est ce qu'un lutin était bien en train de leur raconter une histoire de sceptre magique ? Dean se serait presque imaginé dans le magicien d'Oz. Heureusement ces créatures en armure avaient l'air terrifiantes et dégageaient une aura puissante et ancienne sinon les Winchester auraient vraiment éclaté de rire.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous avez besoin du musée ? Pourquoi est ce que vous ne rentrez pas simplement chez vous ? » bredouilla Sammy.

« Parce qu'il faut une clef pour rejoindre les Souterrains. »

« Et cette clef est protégée par le gros serpent c'est ça ? » résuma Dean en fronçant les sourcils pour être sûr de bien comprendre.

Hinzelmännchen acquiesça en souriant. « Il semblerait que pendant notre absence les démons aient réussit à corrompre Nidhögg. Le serpent-monde est sortit des Souterrains pour protéger la clef. »

« Hum…ok. Admettons. Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'échappe » commença Dean « Pourquoi est ce qu'on vous aiderait ? Je veux dire… vos histoires de souterrains, de serpents et de sceptre, on s'en bat violemment les couilles pour être honnête… »

Sam soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Dean insulte et provoque des créatures dangereuses et meurtrières ?

« Oh mais la réponse est simple, chasseurs. Si nous ne rentrons pas avant jeudi minuit, les Souterrains tomberont aux mains des démons. Vous avez déjà ouvert la porte de l'enfer sur votre monde pendant quelques secondes. Imaginez qu'elle reste ouverte pour toujours sur quelque chose de bien pire. Si les démons mettent la main sur les Souterrains, le serpent Nidhögg ne sera qu'un vulgaire exemple de ce qui vous attend. »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse exactement ? Nos armes ne peuvent rien contre Nidhögg, on va juste se faire mettre en pièces si on y va. » Demanda Sammy.

« Nous avons un plan. »

Dean donna un coup de coude à son frère « Génial Sammy, on est en sécurité. Les farfadets ont un plan. » Dit-il sur un ton acide et ironique.

« Les Dvergars sont des créatures de l'ombre. Nidhögg ne s'attendra pas à ce que l'on essaie de traverser en plein jour. »

« Attendez, vous voulez qu'on entre dans le musée en pleine journée pour récupérer votre machin ? » demanda Sammy en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oui. »

« Et Nidhögg ? Il est comme vous ? Il n'agit que la nuit ? »

« Non. »

« Ah… super. Donc si on y va même le jour, le serpent qui coupe les gens en rondelle sera toujours d'attaque. » Résuma Dean

« Il ne s'attendra pas à vous voir. Vous aurez l'effet de surprise de votre côté. »

Dean se mit à rire nerveusement « Surprise, on vient se faire massacrer ! » s'écria-t-il.

« De toute façon, on ne pourra même pas arriver jusqu'à la salle 23. Avant d'atteindre le serpent il faut affronter un monstre bien de chez nous qui s'appelle le FBI et qui nous tirera dessus avant qu'on ait fait cent mètres à l'intérieur. » Expliqua Sammy.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. » répondit le Général.

« Vous n'allez pas tuer tous ces gens ! » s'écria Sam

« Je n'ai pas parlé de tuer qui que ce soit. Nous allons vous accompagner à l'intérieur. Votre 'FBI' ne se rendra compte de rien. »

« Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas agir de jour. »

« En effet. Nous ne pouvons rien faire en tant que Dvergars. Mais nous avons, tout comme les démons, le pouvoir de possession. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » interrogea Dean qui avait peur de commencer à comprendre.

« Nous pouvons posséder les humains et les faire ainsi bénéficier de nos pouvoirs. Dans la peau d'un humain nous pouvons agir en journée. Notre plan est donc celui ci : deux de mes meilleurs soldats vont entrer en vous et vous guider, invisibles, à l'intérieur du musée. Nidhögg ne s'y attendra pas. »

« Je ne comprends pas » interrompit Sammy. « Si vous aviez le pouvoir de faire ça depuis le début pourquoi est ce que vous êtes encore ici ? Vous auriez pu posséder n'importe qui et mettre le plan à exécution. A moins que… Attendez… » Sammy s'interrompit et dévisagea le Général « Vous l'avez déjà fait ! Les gens qui sont mort étouffés dans la terre … »

« En effet, malheureusement, cela n'a pas fonctionné comme nous l'espérions. Nous sommes des Dvergars et non des démons. Nous ne pouvons posséder qu'une âme consentante. Si le sujet lutte, il s'étouffe dans la terre des souterrains. Ce n'est pas une possession standard. C'est une symbiose. Vous gardez votre libre arbitre et votre capacité à agir et vous obtenez en plus le pouvoir du Dvergar qui est en vous. Mais si vous luttez, vous mourrez. »

Sammy acquiesça. Il semblait boire l'information et commencer même à la digérer. A l'inverse, Dean devenait de plus en plus pâle.

« Je ne vais pas me faire posséder par un lutin ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix. Votre monde est aussi en danger que le notre. » Hinzelmännchen regarda une seconde dans la nuit au travers de la fenêtre « Le soleil va se lever. Gylfaginning et Hvergelmir entreront en vous. Vous devrez les accepter ou mourir. Ensuite je vous confierais le sceptre. Vous aurez jusqu'à minuit pour réussir à traverser. »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser une minute ? Il faut que je parle à mon frère. » Demanda Sammy au Général.

Hinzelmännchen semblât considérer cette option pendant une seconde avant d'acquiescer. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les six Dvergars disparurent et les frères Winchester se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur chambre. L'aura des créatures était toujours là. En quelque sorte on aurait dit qu'un trou noir s'était ouvert au milieu de la pièce et qu'il focalisait les tensions et les peurs.

Dean essaya de cacher les trémolos dans sa voix quand il déclara : « C'est le truc le plus bizarre que je n'ai jamais entendu… »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » s'enquit Sammy.

Dean soupira. Il était livide. En fait, ils l'étaient tous les deux. Passer du temps face aux Dvergars c'était comme marcher sur le fil d'un rasoir, lutter en permanence pour garder l'équilibre et sentir en même temps la lame vous trancher.

« On ne va pas les aider. Peut-être qu'ils mentent et qu'ils veulent juste nous tuer. Ce ne seraient pas les premiers. »

« Je ne crois pas. Les meurtres ont commencé avant qu'on arrive et les Dvergars sont blessés. Je pense qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose de dangereux dans ce musée. »

« Sam, on ne peut pas s'assurer qu'ils soient effectivement du côté des gentils. Si on les aide on prend le risque d'être responsables d'une catastrophe. »

« Même chose si on ne les aide pas. »

Sam observa son frère se pincer l'arête du nez et réfléchir. Il entendait presque les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en route.

« Peut-être qu'on peut se séparer, je les aide et tu restes en arrière pour réparer les pots cassés si il y a un problème. » déclara-t-il finalement

« N'y pense même pas. » coupa Sammy.

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait pas de place au doute et Dean préféra ne pas insister, sachant qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette dispute là.

« Faut qu'on en parle à Bobby. » Dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sam étonné.

« Parce qu'il est expérimenté, parce qu'il sait toujours nous dire quoi faire et parce que, pour autant que je sache, il est ce qu'on a de plus proche d'une famille. »

Sammy acquiesça.

La conversation avec le vieux chasseur ne dura pas longtemps. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler des Dvergars mais il existait une vieille légende sur les Souterrains, le monde autour des mondes. Il avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait de contes de bonne femme. Le serpent Nidhögg, quand à lui, était représenté dans beaucoup de livres et de prophéties et ça impliquait toujours du sang, des cris et un paquet de cadavres. Bobby recommanda aux garçons d'être prudents mais il ne pouvait pas prendre de décision à leur place. Il se contenta de leur dire que, quoi qu'ils décident, ce serait forcément la bonne solution et qu'il les soutiendrait.

En raccrochant Dean regarda Sam dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment ils allaient pouvoir se tirer de là. D'ailleurs il n'y avait certainement aucune alternative. Si les Dvergars ne mentaient pas, il faudrait mettre tout en œuvre pour les aider et si leurs intentions étaient mauvaises, de toute façon, ils étaient morts.

Tout à coup, alors que Dean se torturait les méninges, Sam se mit à rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda-t-il

« Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dis ? Il y a deux choses auxquelles tu ne crois pas : les coïncidences et les petits lutins. »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel « Ta gueule »

Sam rit de plus belle. Dean esquissa vaguement un sourire avant d'appeler : « Machin ? » Aucune réponse.

« Hinzelmännchen ? » appela Sam à son tour.

Cette fois les six Dvergars apparurent exactement à l'endroit où ils avaient disparu auparavant, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis. C'était probablement le cas… les joies de l'invisibilité.

« Le soleil va se lever. Avez-vous prit une décision ? » Demanda le Général.

Les deux frères se regardèrent une dernière fois en conversation silencieuse. Finalement Sam prit la parole.

« On accepte. ».

Le Général sourit. Il fit un léger geste avec ses longs doigts fins et immédiatement deux des gardes Dvergars s'avancèrent vers les garçons.

« Voici Gylfaginning et Hvergelmir, mes deux meilleurs soldats. C'est à eux que je confierai le sceptre. Vous devez les accepter en vous. »

Dean eut un rire gêné en reculant pour s'éloigner du Dvergar qui avançait vers lui. « Quoi comme ça ? Je ne suis pas un garçon facile, vous ne voulez pas qu'on discute un peu avant… ? »

Tout à coup Gylfaginning et Hvergelmir explosèrent tous les deux en un nuage de poussière. Sam fut frappé le premier. Il tomba littéralement à genoux et commença à tousser comme s'il s'étouffait.

« Sam ! » hurla son frère.

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de rejoindre Sammy, Dean s'effondra lui aussi en crachant ses poumons.

« Acceptez-les » cria Hinzelmännchen.

La voix semblait distante pour les Winchester qui s'asphyxiaient sur le sol. En rampant Dean réussit à s'approcher suffisamment de Sam pour lui attraper la main.

« Acceptez-les ! » hurla à nouveau le Général.

Les larmes montaient toutes seules aux yeux de Sammy tandis qu'il se contorsionnait sur le sol dans des tentatives désespérées pour reprendre son souffle. Il sentait la terre lui brûler les poumons et envahir sa gorge alors qu'il la crachait dans de violentes quintes de toux. Il s'agrippait à la main de Dean avec tout ce qui lui restait de force. Alors que la panique commençait à l'envahir, Sam entendit résonner dans sa tête l'ordre du Général.

_Accepter. Accepter. Accepter. Accepter._

Peu à peu, tout doucement, il sentit un filet d'air pénétrer ses poumons. Puis de plus en plus d'air jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à prendre une grande inspiration. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été maintenu la tête sous l'eau et de pouvoir enfin respirer. Sam resta encore allongé une seconde sur le sol pour reprendre ses esprits. Il aurait voulu resté coucher là et mourir mais il entendit son frère s'étouffer encore à ses côtés.

« Dean ! » cria-t-il en attrapant son frère autour de la taille « Dean, il faut que tu l'acceptes. Accepte-le ! »

Le grand frère continuait de tousser. Ses lèvres commençaient à prendre une légère teinte bleue. Sam lui frappait doucement sur le dos pour l'aider à respirer tout en murmurant à son oreille, comme un mantra « Accepte ! »

Au bout d'interminables secondes Dean jeta sa tête en arrière et prit une profonde inspiration. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol en haletant comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Sam continuait de dessiner des cercles apaisant dans son dos.

Un premier rayon de soleil frappa l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Nous devons partir. Gylfaginning et Hvergelmir sont avec vous désormais. Ils vous guideront. Je vous laisse le sceptre d'Yggdrasil, il doit revenir aux Souterrains avant ce soir minuit. Que la chance vous accompagne. » déclara solennellement Hinzelmännchenn.

Là dessus les quatre Dvergars s'évaporèrent dans un nuage de poussière.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sa Majesté des Souterrains**

**7

* * *

**

**Partie II**

**La Guerre Invisible

* * *

**

« Tu sens une différence ? » demanda Dean en se grattant la tête.

« Je ne sais pas trop… j'ai surtout mal au crâne. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ça ne fait pas le même effet que d'être possédé par un démon. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le contrôle, d'être normal mais en même temps je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de différent. » Expliqua Sam.

« Il est temps d'agir. » dit une voix qui n'était pas celle de l'un des frères.

« T'as entendu ça Sammy ? » demanda Dean, aussitôt en alerte.

« Oui… et je le vois… » Répondit le plus jeune en tendant un doigt pour désigner quelque chose derrière son frère.

Quand celui-ci se retourna il découvrit la créature appelée Gylfaginning, toujours aussi effrayante, toujours aussi armée. Il y avait quelque chose de différent cependant, le Dvergar semblait être… translucide.

« Vous n'êtes pas censé être là, si ?...je veux dire… vous êtes à l'intérieur ou quelque chose comme ça… » Bredouilla Sammy.

Dean grimaça encore à l'idée d'avoir un Gremlins à l'intérieur… D'ailleurs, Gremlins ou pas, avoir quelque chose « à l'intérieur » suffisait à lui donner la nausée.

« En effet » répondit Hvergelmir tout aussi translucide, qui apparu à côté de Gylfaginning « Comme nous vous l'avons dit, nous ne sommes pas des démons. Les Dvergars ne parlent pas de possession mais plutôt de symbiose. Quand nous sommes en symbiose avec une créature, comme nous le sommes actuellement avec vous, nous ne prenons pas le pouvoir sur sa volonté, nous existons à travers elle. Vous bénéficiez de nos pouvoirs et nous des vôtres. Nous pouvons nous projeter de manière à ce que vous puissiez nous voir et nous entendre mais personne d'autre ne le peut et nous ne pouvons pas agir sous cette forme. »

« D'accord, alors si j'ai bien compris, Dean et moi pouvons nous rendre invisibles désormais ? » demanda Sammy

Hvergelmir acquiesça « Il suffit de le vouloir. »

Dean ferma très fort les yeux, en grande concentration. Au bout de quelques secondes il les rouvrit pour regarder son frère.

« Hey Sammy, tu me vois ? » demanda-t-il

Sam leva les yeux au ciel « Evidemment que je te vois, crétin. »

« Ca marche pas votre truc » déclara Dean déçu.

« Si. Mais vous ne pouvez pas être invisible l'un pour l'autre puisque chacun de vous est habité par un Dvergar et possédez donc le pouvoir de voir l'invisible. »

« Donc on est invisible uniquement pour les gens autour. » résuma Sam.

Les deux Dvergars firent oui de la tête.

« Vous allez certainement penser que c'est une question un peu stupide mais… le serpent, il peut nous voir ? » demanda Dean.

« Oui. »

« Comment est ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse alors ? » s'écria Sammy

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Nidhögg ne saura pas que vous êtes en symbiose avec des Dvergars. Il ne verra que deux humains entrer dans la salle. Il ne se méfiera pas de vous et vous laissera approcher en pensant que vous ne pouvez pas le voir. Quand nous serons suffisamment proches de la clef, Hvergelmir et moitraverserons avec le sceptre, mais il faudra agir très vite. » expliqua Gylfaginning.

« Et nous ? Vous allez nous laisser en tête à tête avec le serpent ? » Interrogea Dean.

« Il n'existe pas d'autre alternative. »

« Vous pourriez prévenir avant qu'il s'agit d'une mission suicide ! » cria le grand frère.

« Niddhögg n'a rien contre vous, peut-être partira-t-il simplement une fois qu'il se saura vaincu. » avança Hvergelmir

Les frères Winchester ne purent s'empêcher de sourire nerveusement.

« Oui… ça arrive tellement souvent… »

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Minuit sonnera le glas de nos deux mondes si nous échouons. » Déclara Gylfaginning sur un ton dramatique.

* * *

Le FBI était toujours installé devant le Boston Museum of Art. Garé devant, on comptait pas moins cinq camionnettes aussi discrètes que des vaches roses fluo dans un pré. Des types en blouson estampillé du bureau fédéral d'investigation faisaient des allers-retours devant l'entrée. Il régnait une certaine agitation dans l'ensemble mais la presse n'avait rien révélé de neuf. Pas de meurtres la nuit dernière. Dans la mesure où les Dvergars n'avaient pas essayé de traverser et donc évité de provoquer Nidhögg c'était normal. 

Les frères Winchesters, escortés par leurs translucides compagnons, guettaient l'entrée depuis le trottoir d'en face.

« Vous avez toujours le sceptre ? » demanda Gylfaginning à Dean.

Ce dernier tapota sur l'objet qu'il avait glissé à sa ceinture et caché sous sa veste. Heureusement les Dvergars ne mesurant pas plus d'un mètre, leur sceptre n'était pas bien grand non plus et Dean réussissait à le transporter et à le dissimuler sans trop de problèmes.

« Ouais j'ai votre bidule. On fait quoi maintenant ? Vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut entrer avec tout ces flics partout ? »

Avant que les Dvergars n'aient le temps de répondre Sammy prit la parole.

« Je crois que oui. »

Il montrait du doigt la vitrine du magasin devant lequel ils attendaient. Dean observa une seconde les fringues présentée puis fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on foute avec un jean slim ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton horrifié.

Sammy leva les yeux au ciel et grogna « Mais non abruti, regarde **la** vitrine pas **dans** la vitrine, on a pas de reflet. »

« Wow ! » s'écria Dean qui venait de remarquer que, effectivement, ni lui ni son frère ne se reflétaient dans la glace du magasin. « C'est vraiment bizarre. J'aime pas ça. »

« Ce sera quand même plus pratique pour passer devant le FBI. » ironisa Sammy.

« Ouais mais c'est beaucoup plus chiant pour se mettre du gel. »

Sam haussa les épaules, attrapa son frère par le bras et l'entraina droit sur l'entrée du musée. Malgré le fait d'être invisible, ils ressentaient tous les deux une terrible boule à l'estomac à l'idée de se faire attraper. Les fédéraux autour s'agitaient, criaient dans leurs radios, courraient dans les camions, discutaient en faisant de grands gestes mais aucun d'eux ne semblât remarquer que deux types recherchés par la police passaient sous leur nez.

« Vous pouvez parlez sans qu'on vous entende mais ne touchez à rien ni à personne. » précisa Hvergelmir qui ouvrait la marche.

La porte du musée s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser sortir deux agents fédéraux, Sam et Dean en profitèrent pour se glisser à l'intérieur.

L'entrée du musée n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils y étaient allés en dehors du fait que le FBI y avait installé un QG mobile avec des ordinateurs et des fils partout.

En voyant tous les moyens déployés pour cette affaire Sam remerciait secrètement son frère de l'avoir empêché de pénétrer dans le musée en douce la dernière fois. Même avec un costume, il aurait surement été repéré. En plus, vu les infos qu'ils avaient maintenant, ça n'aurait vraiment pas servi à grand chose.

Le quatuor progressait lentement en direction de la salle 23 en essayant d'éviter de heurter les agents fédéraux.

« Sérieux, j'ai l'impression de jouer à Pacman ! » lança Dean en rigolant.

Il esquivait les agents qui jaillissaient des couloirs transversaux, ceux qui arrivaient d'en face ou de derrière en se faufilant habilement entre eux. Sam sourit à cette analogie, mais quelque chose qui le tracassait l'empêchait de vraiment profiter de la situation.

« Dean, si c'est bien Nidhögg qui est là dedans, ça risque d'être vraiment, vraiment difficile. »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Si tu as une autre idée, je t'écoute mais en attendant, on suit les Schtroumpfs. » répondit l'aîné en désignant Hvergelmir et Gylfaginning de la tête.

« Je voulais te dire… » Sammy marqua une pause et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je sais pourquoi tu as fais ça et je comprends. »

Dean secoua la tête « Fais quoi ? »

« Le deal. »

Le grand frère soupira lourdement. Dans un geste fluide il évita de justesse un type absolument obèse qui avait surgit d'un couloir sur sa gauche.

« Sam, c'est pas vraiment le moment là. » marmonna-t-il

« C'est jamais le moment. Mais je me disais que, étant donné qu'on va certainement mourir, il fallait que je te dise certaines choses et ça, ça fait partie des choses importantes. »

Le regard de Dean hésitait entre le sol et son frère. Oh mon dieu comme il détestait ça. Il avait l'impression d'être un animal piégé par un chasseur. Aucune porte de sortie.

Sam était parfaitement conscient du malaise qu'il venait d'installer mais continua malgré tout.

« Je sais pourquoi tu as fais ça et je comprends. Je comprends parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, je crois que j'aurais fais la même chose. Et je voulais que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas. Pas pour ça en tout cas. »

« Hum » marmonna Dean « mais tu m'en veux pour autre chose. »

« Je t'en veux pour ce que tu te fais à toi même, je t'en veux de ne pas me parler, de te laisser te persuader que tout va bien alors que tu vas mal, de penser plus à moi qu'a toi. »

Dean venait de décider que le sol était particulièrement fascinant tout à coup et ne releva même pas le nez pour croiser le regard de son frère.

« Donc » continua Sammy « je crois que la chose à retenir de tout ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que… euh… je… enfin… tu… hum… Tu vas me manquer. »

Cette fois Dean leva les yeux, il osa même les plonger dans ceux de son frère et esquisser un sourire. Il allait dire quelque chose mais soudain un agent fédéral rentra de plein fouet dans Sam. Le jeune Winchester tomba à la renverse sous l'impact, tout comme la femme qui venait d'encaisser un impact contre un mur invisible.

« Hey ! Gloria ! » s'écria quelqu'un au loin. « Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ! »

La femme du FBI qui avait heurté Sammy de plein fouet alors qu'elle courrait vers la sortie du musée en braillant au téléphone était assise sur le sol, abasourdie. Dean tendit une main à Sam et l'aida à se relever. Les deux frères se calèrent dans un coin et observèrent le ballet du FBI autour de la fameuse Gloria, toujours par terre qui se grattait la tête sans comprendre.

« Ca va… euh… je dois être encore plus crevée que ce que je pensais. » baragouina-t-elle

« Pas de mal Sammy ? » demanda Dean

« Non non… c'est juste… surprenant… » dit-il en souriant. « Cette femme ne me voit pas du tout, elle ne m'entend pas non plus et elle vient de me rentrer dedans comme un bulldozer… »

Dean se mit à sourire d'une façon que Sam connaissait trop bien, il lui flanqua d'ailleurs un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses espèce de pervers. C'est juste dégoutant ! » s'écria-t-il

Dean fit semblant d'être offusqué quand il montra de gros yeux en disant « Sammy ! mais qu'est ce que tu imagines là ?! On est invisibles, les gens ne nous voient pas mais peuvent nous sentir… je trouve juste l'idée… hum… intéressante. » et il sourit à nouveau avec son air le plus lubrique.

« C'est juste dégueu. » coupa Sammy en grimaçant.

Soudain la tête de Dean heurta violemment le mur, comme poussée par une force invisible. Le mouvement surprit Sam et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva lui même plaqué contre la paroi à côté de son frère. Dean chercha des yeux le démon qui les maintenait ainsi mais il ne vit rien d'autre que les agents du FBI discuter autour de Gloria, comme si de rien n'était. Sammy sentit quelque chose contre sa gorge, c'était dur, glacial, tranchant, une lame.

« Dean » murmura-t-il.

Le frère aîné tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui. Il ne vit rien d'autre que Sam à ses côtés, scotché au mur tout comme lui. Soudain deux nuages de fumée se formèrent devant eux. Aucun des agents du FBI ne semblait se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

L'un des nuages de poussière prit rapidement la forme de Gylfaginning devant Dean. Il avait l'air encore plus menaçant qu'auparavant. Son regard noir s'était encore assombri et sa bouche pleine de dents acérées et cruelles se déformait dans un rictus terrifiant. Il tenait le pommeau de son sabre à la main mais ne l'avait pas dégainé. Il fixait les yeux de Dean avec son regard de charbon. L'aîné des Winchester osait à peine maintenir le contact visuel tant la rage et la violence transpiraient du Dvergar.

Hvergelmir se matérialisa en devant Sammy. Il dégageait exactement la même tornade de barbarie et de colère. Il avait dégainé son sabre et appuyait la lame contre la gorge de Sam. Les Dvergars mesuraient certes moins d'un mètre mais le bras tendu et avec la longueur de la lame, il tenait facilement l'immense Winchester en respect.

« Hey… Qu'est ce que vous faites… » bredouilla Sammy.

Hvergelmir appuya un peu plus la lame contre la peau jusqu'à ce qu'une larme pourpre vienne glisser le long du métal. Sam grogna de douleur.

« Arrêtez ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ?! » cria Dean.

Gylfaginning dégaina aussitôt son sabre et le pointa sur la poitrine de l'aîné. « Vous croyez que ceci est un jeu ? Vous pensez pouvoir impunément risquer de détruire notre peuple par votre insouciance ? » cracha-t-il au travers d'un ton plein de haine.

« Non… c'était juste… enfin… c'était un accident ! Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver… » expliqua Sammy en bégayant.

Il sentait le froid tranchant de la lame contre sa carotide et le premier filet de sang s'évader le long de sa gorge. Peu importait la taille des adversaires, ce que les Dvergars dégageaient était beaucoup plus ancien et dangereux que tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté jusque là. Les genoux de Sammy tremblaient, tout comme sa voix.

« Nous devrions vous tuer, Samuel Winchester, pour votre imprudence et votre désinvolture. Dans les Souterrains on achève les faibles comme vous. » grogna Hvergelmir en resserrant encore ses doigts fins sur le pommeau de son sabre.

La voix était caverneuse et acide, elle tranchait presque autant que la lame.

« Hey ! Tout le monde va se détendre OK ? On est que des pauvres humains débiles mais on va faire plus attention à partir de maintenant. Tout ceci est déjà oublié, regardez, le FBI ne nous à pas remarqué. » cria Dean en désignant de la tête le lieu de l'incident.

Effectivement, Gloria, l'agent qui était entrée en collision avec Sam, mangeait du sucre avec le staff médical. De toute évidence ils mettaient son vol plané sur le compte d'une hypoglycémie, rien qui puisse menacer la mission.

« Au combat vous seriez déjà mort. Nidhögg ne pardonnera pas une telle légèreté, il vous tuera avant même que vous n'ayez le temps de le voir. » lança Gylfaginning en rapprochant dangereusement la pointe de son sabre de la poitrine de Dean.

« Si vous nous tuez, vous mourrez aussi. » tenta Dean.

Quitte à être dans la merde, autant faire ça bien…

« Nous donnerons mille fois nos vies pour sauver les Souterrains. » cracha Hvergelmir.

« Et nous n'avons besoin que d'un seul d'entre vous. » Ajouta Gylfaginning.

« C'est bien dommage parce que Sam et moi on est comme une paire de chaussettes, on peut toujours en perdre une, mais du coup, l'autre ne sert plus à rien. »

Trois paires d'yeux étonnés se fixèrent immédiatement sur Dean. En fait le regard de Sam était plus horrifié qu'étonné cependant c'est un Dvergar qui prit la parole le premier.

« Qu'est ce qu'une paire de chaussettes ? » demanda Gylfaginning.

« C'est une façon de dire que si vous tuez l'un d'entre nous, l'autre ne vous aidera pas. » expliqua Dean.

Les Dvergars semblèrent considérer la question pendant une seconde. Finalement ils rengainèrent leurs armes.

« En avant. » dit Hvergelmir avant que les deux créatures n'explosent en un nuage de poussière.

Sam et Dean sentirent immédiatement la pression qui les retenait contre le mur se relâcher. Les genoux du plus jeune étaient tellement affaiblis par l'angoisse qu'il manqua de s'affaler sur le sol. Heureusement Dean le saisit à cet instant pour le maintenir debout.

« Hey, Sammy, ça va ? »

« Ouais ouais… Juste un peu sonné. »

Il porta une main à son cou et sentit immédiatement la petite coupure qui saignait encore.

« On ne rigole pas avec ces gars là. » commenta Dean en sifflant pour souligner son propos.

« Ah ça y est, tu ne les appelle plus les Schtroumpfs ? » ironisa Sam

« T'as déjà vu un Schtroumpfs avec un sabre ? En plus il n'y a pas de Schtroupffette. Non. Ce sont définitivement des enculés de nains, point. »

Sam secoua la tête en souriant. «N'empêches… Ces saloperies sont terrifiantes. »

« Pires que les clowns ? » taquina Dean.

« Ta gueule. »

Dean rit de bon cœur.

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à repartir Sam attrapa son frère par le bras l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui.

« Au fait Dean, 'une paire de chaussettes' ? Toi et moi, on est comme... une paire de chaussettes ? » demanda Sammy en grimaçant.

Dean esquissa un sourire gêné.

« Ouais… c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le moment. »

Sam lui jeta à nouveau son regard horrifié. Parfois lui aussi se demandait s'il était vraiment lié génétiquement à cet individu dépravé aussi poétique qu'une braguette de gitan et qui n'avait pas assez de sang dans le corps pour irriguer le cerveau et les muscles en même temps.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête en désapprobation. Si Dean avait prit le temps de bien observer son frère il aurait remarqué que sous son attitude de dégout il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de triste et nostalgique. Tous ces moment où Sam se rendait compte à quel point ils étaient à la fois différents et complémentaires, c'était ce qui lui manquerait le plus.

* * *

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes en esquivant les agents fédéraux du mieux possible. Personne ne se rendit compte de leur présence. 

Un panneau au-dessus de leurs tête indiquait qu'ils pénétraient dans la section « Histoire et Europe ». La salle 23 n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres.

L'appréhension montait chez les Winchester sous la forme d'une boule terrible dans l'estomac. Plus ils avançaient et plus ils redoutaient ce qu'ils trouveraient là dedans.

Tout à coup Gylfaginning et Hvergelmir se matérialisèrent devant eux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air beaucoup plus rassurants ou amicaux qu'auparavant, mais au moins on sentait moins de rage en leur présence.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Dean prudemment.

« On approche. Nidhögg est dans cette pièce. »

Hvergelmir désigna du doigt une entrée au bout du couloir, la salle 23.

« La clef est exposée dans une vitrine au fond de la salle sur la droite. Pour vous, elle ressemble probablement à un Ouroboros. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Dean en prenant involontairement un air niais.

« C'est la représentation scandinave de l'espoir et du renouveau. Le cycle de la vie en quelque sorte. » expliqua Sammy. « C'est un serpent qui se mord la queue, n'est ce pas ? »

Dean le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était radioactif. Les Dvergars quand à eux acquiescèrent.

« En effet. C'est un simple Ouroboros en bronze, il n'a pas l'apparence de la valeur qu'il représente. »

« Et on fait quoi quand on l'a trouvé ? » demanda Sam.

« Posez votre main dessus et nous traverserons avec le sceptre. »

« Ouais, c'est bien beau votre histoire, et croyez moi, quand il s'agit de sauver le monde je suis toujours partant, mais puisqu'on vous a sous la main je me demandais si on ne pourrait pas poser tout de suite certaines conditions. » commença Dean.

Il reçu un discret mais violent coup de coude de la part de son frère qui lui jetait un regard incrédule. Dean continua malgré tout.

« Oui, vous allez rentrer dans vos souterrains avec votre bidule doré, et nous en attendant on va se retrouver avec un serpent sur les bras et la moitié du FBI aux fesses. Alors je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être nous filer un coup de main à ce niveau là. »

Sam comprit enfin la tactique. En effet, si tout se déroulait selon le plan des Dvergars, le monde serait peut-être sauvé mais en attendant, ils finiraient derrière les barreaux d'une prison fédérale s'ils avaient la chance d'échapper au serpent tronçonneuse.

« Nous pouvons vous aider avec le FBI. Quand nous aurons traversé et que Sa Majesté des Souterrains aura reprit son trône, nous reviendrons pour vous. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Nous avons le pouvoir de rendre invisible les personnes et les objets, nous pouvons aussi faire disparaître les souvenirs. Le FBI oubliera que vous existez. »

« Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que vous n'allez pas juste nous oublier vous aussi ? »

« Rien. Mais quand un Dvergar donne sa parole, il préfère mourir plutôt que vivre dans la honte de n'avoir pas tenu son engagement. » dit Hvergelmir sur un ton solennel.

« Et ben j'imagine qu'on a plus qu'a espérer que vous ne mentez pas… » murmura Dean.

« Le mensonge n'est pas admis chez les Dvergars. C'est un acte avilissant pratiqué par les démons et les humains. Pour nous, seule la vérité de la terre et du sang est importante. » précisa Hvergelmir.

Le ton n'était vraiment pas à la franche rigolade et à chaque fois que les Dvergars s'adressaient à eux, les Winchester sentaient leurs cœurs s'accélérer et l'angoisse les envahir.

« Ok. Donc c'est réglé pour le FBI, mais on fait quoi du serpent ? » demanda finalement Dean qui ne perdait pas le nord malgré la tension qui planait dans l'air.

« Nous sommes impuissants face à Nidhögg. Il est immortel ici comme dans les Souterrains. Une armée entière ne parviendrait pas à l'effleurer. Nous ne pouvons que vous souhaiter bonne chance et espérer qu'il s'avoue vaincu et revienne aux Souterrains. »

Les frères Winchester commencèrent une conversation silencieuse. Tout passait dans les yeux et cela suffisait à exprimer l'essentiel.

« Êtes vous prêts ? » interrogea Gylfaginning.

Les deux acquiescèrent.

Gylfaginning prit à nouveau la parole,

« Rappelez vous de celà : Nous allons disparaître et pour Nidhögg nous ne serez que deux humains de plus. Il ne prêtera aucune attention à vous mais prenez garde : il est invisible aux yeux des humains mais pas aux vôtres. Les hommes passent au travers sans le sentir, mais pas vous. S'il s'aperçoit que vous pouvez le voir, vous êtes morts. Si vous le touchez, vous êtes morts. Si vous heurtez à nouveau un humain comme tout à l'heure, … - »

« Oh ! laissez moi deviner… » coupa Dean « on est morts, c'est ça ? »

Il était de plus en plus nerveux et plus il était nerveux, moins il avait de contrôle sur les conneries qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« Précisément. » répondit le Dvergar.

Là dessus les deux créatures s'évaporèrent à nouveau dans un nuage de poussière.

Les frères se regardèrent une dernière fois, prirent une grande inspiration et marchèrent, résolus, vers la salle 23.

* * *

_**TBC**_

**_...Soon...meeting Nidhögg..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci encore à tous pour les reviews! j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Sa Majesté des Souterrains**

**8 **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Partie II**

**La Guerre Invisible **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

A quelques pas de l'entrée de la salle 23 une force terrible, archaïque et sombre planait autour des frères Winchester et les saisissait à la gorge. Quelque soit l'ennemi dans cette pièce, il dégageait la pire des auras qu'on puisse imaginer. Sam avait l'impression de marcher vers un échafaud. A chaque pas, il sentait l'angoisse le ronger un peu plus et l'ombre menaçante le happer.

Dean faisait son possible pour faire comme si de rien n'était, mais de la sueur perlait sur son front alors qu'il luttait intérieurement pour ne pas céder à la panique. L'atmosphère était chargée de violence, de sang, de peur et d'une puissance séculaire et terrible qui dépassait de loin ce que les Winchester pouvaient imaginer de pire. Et pourtant dans le pire, ils en connaissaient un rayon.

Dès qu'ils posèrent un œil sur la créature dans la salle 23, leurs cœurs s'arrêtèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu ni rien ressenti d'aussi ancien, dangereux et puissant. Nidhögg remplissait l'ensemble de la pièce, avec ces multiples queues. A dire vrai, ce n'était pas vraiment un serpent mais plutôt un dragon tentaculaire. Il possédait au moins une dizaine de queues qui se terminaient en pointes acérées. Sa tête de serpent, plus grosse encore que l'Impala reposait sur le sol, face à eux, comme s'il dormait. L'ensemble de la créature était recouvert d'écailles brunes et dorées par endroit qui lui donnaient une apparence à la fois majestueuse et abominable.

Certainement endormi, Nidhögg respirait bruyamment. A chaque expiration on aurait cru qu'une tornade était en train de s'abattre sur la pièce mais pourtant pas un seul souffle d'air ne perturbait la quiétude de la salle. Le corps de la créature montait et descendait légèrement en rythme.

Les agents du FBI allaient et venaient dans la pièce sans prêter la moindre attention à l'horreur reptilienne qui gisait là. Ils passaient même au travers de Nighögg sans le sentir, sans savoir que leurs vies étaient en danger parce qu'un monstre archaïque et puissant dormait sous leurs pieds.

Sam porta inconsciemment la main à sa bouche, comme pour ne pas hurler. Il ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de l'horreur qui s'étalait devant lui. L'ensemble de son corps tremblait incontrôlablement et il dû rassembler toute sa volonté pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

Dean ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux mais il avait assez de self control pour qu'on ne puisse pas lire la panique sur son visage. Il saisit Sam par le bras et l'entraina ver un coin de la pièce, dos à la créature face, à une vitrine.

«Ne le regarde pas.» murmura l'aîné.

Sam ne savait pas trop si il avait envie de vomir, de pleurer ou simplement de hurler. Sans doute les trois à la fois. La poigne franche et ferme de son frère autour de son bras le rappela à la réalité. Être dos à Nidhögg aidait à digérer un peu l'angoisse mais l'atmosphère oppressante était toujours là.

«Je… je ne sais pas…si je peux…Dean.» souffla-t-il en essayant de contrôler sa respiration frénétique.

«Si, Sammy, tu peux le faire. On va faire ça tous les deux, ensemble. Ca va aller, d'accord? Je te le promets. Ca va aller.» rassura Dean en serrant un peu plus le bras de son frère.

Sammy acquiesça silencieusement. Il se rendit compte à cet instant à quel point il avait besoin de Dean tous les jours, ne serait-ce que pour trouver la force de se lever le matin. Si quelqu'un pouvait le convaincre qu'ils se sortiraient vivants de la rencontre avec Nidhögg, c'était Dean. Le petit frère esquissa un sourire triste à cette idée.

Le rythme des souffles de Nidhögg devenait presque une douce musique et Sam calquait inconsciemment sa respiration sur la sienne. Bizarrement, cela l'aida beaucoup à retrouver son calme.

«Ecoute» murmura Dean «On ne peut pas atteindre le fond de la salle sans marcher sur le serpent. Il faut vite qu'on trouve un plan B.»

Sam fit oui de la tête, prit une grande inspiration et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

«J'ai une idée.» dit il simplement. «Suis moi.»

Il quitta la pièce, suivit de près par son frère.

En évitant de croiser les agents fédéraux, les frères Winchester se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle sombre au bout du couloir.

" Gylfaginning ? Hvergelmir?" appela Sammy.

Le seconde d'après deux nuages de poussière devant les garçons se transformèrent en deux Dvergars en armure.

Dean regardait son petit frère reprendre des couleurs et même bizarrement développer quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Un espèce de feu dans les yeux, quelque chose de fort et déterminé. Sam avait définitivement un plan et il était prêt à le mettre à exécution.

Seul Dean se rendait compte à quel point Sam ressemblait à leur père dans ces cas là, sûr de lui, autoritaire, prêt à déplacer des montagnes. Quelques fois ça lui faisait froid dans le dos, à d'autre moments, ça le rendait fier, mais la plupart du temps c'était entre les deux. Ce sentiment, à mi-chemin entre l'admiration et l'angoisse, c'était exactement ce que Dean ressentait en ce moment.

"Il faut que vous celui qui me possède me libère." déclara Sam sur un ton qui laissait peu de place à l'argumentation.

Dean fit de gros yeux sans comprendre.

"Quel est votre plan" demanda Gylfaginning.

"On ne peut pas passer sur Nidhögg en étant possédé par un Dvergar, seuls les humains normaux passent au travers. Vous devez me libérer pour que j'accède à la clef sans que Nidhögg ne me voie. Ensuite je lancerai la clef à Dean et vous traverserez avec le sceptre."

"Bonne idée" déclarèrent Gylfaginning et Hverlgemir à l'unisson

"Quoi bonne idée? Non mais vous êtes cinglés ou quoi? Sam! Tu ne vas pas faire ça! Pour prendre la clef tu devras casser la vitrinne et si tu ne te fais pas tirer dessus par le FBI, tu te fais bouffer par le serpent!"

Sammy leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé. La rage commença à bouillir dans le ventre de Dean, Sammy venait de proposer un plan suicide et il était "agacé" par l'idée que Dean désapprouve. Le monde à l'envers. Parfois l'aîné ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'un bon coup de poing dans la gueule remettrait les idées de son frère en place.

"Dean, réfléchit deux minutes. On atteindra jamais la clef avec les Dvergars." Sam parlait comme s'il s'adressait à un gosse et le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour.

"J'ai pas vendu mon âme pour que tu te fasses bouffer par un putain de serpent." cracha-t-il avec autant de venin que possible.

Insolence suprême, Sam esquissa un sourire. Oh ce n'était pas du tout de l'humour ni même de la moquerie, c'était du mépris, pur et simple.

"Tu n'as pas vendu ton âme pour moi, t'as fais ça pour toi! Pour ne pas être le dernier Winchester debout! Mais devines quoi Dean, ce ne sera pas moi non plus!!" cria Sam

A jouer avec le feu on finit par se bruler. Un poing férocement serré vint s'écraser sur la mâchoire de Sammy sans qu'il n'ait le temps de le voir venir.

La tête du plus jeune des Winchester valsa en arrière et il porta instinctivement la main à l'endroit de l'impact. C'était l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis des semaines. Sammy avait tellement voulu hurler, frapper, faire mal, ces dernier temps pour exorciser la douleur à l'intérieur, il avait tellement lutté pour ne rien laisser paraitre à l'extérieur que le coup de poing venait d'ouvrir une porte qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir refermer. Sam se jeta littéralement sur son frère. Surprit, l'aîné tomba à la renverse sous l'imposant mètre 90 du plus jeune. Sam leva un poing en l'air, prêt à l'écraser sur le visage de Dean.

Tout à coup, une force beaucoup plus puissante que lui désarçonna Sammy et le plaqua contre le mur. Gylfaginig avait dégainé son sabre et posait sur Sammy un regard meurtrier.

"Nous avons besoin de vous deux vivants et concentrés." lança-t-il sans aucune émotion.

Hvergelmir n'avait pas bougé, il regardait Dean se relever péniblement.

Quand il fut debout, les deux frères se regardèrent dans les yeux. La tension était palpable et même le brouhaha du FBI ne parvenait pas à couvrir le son des cœurs de Sam et Dean qui battaient à tout rompre dans leurs oreilles.

Toutes sortes d'émotion passaient dans leurs yeux en même temps mais dominés par l'incompréhension et le regret. Sam avait tellement honte de lui... il se sentait sale, rongé jusqu'a l'os par la culpabilité. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin dans l'expression de sa colère. Des coups parfois, mais jamais tant de rage, jamais ce désir profond de faire mal.

Oh mon dieu comme il avait voulu arracher ce masque de "tout va bien" qui couvrait le visage de son frère en permanence. Il avait voulu le blesser, lui faire le plus mal possible pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui faisait vivre quotidiennement à cause du deal et ce qu'il allait ressentir après. La solitude que Dean n'avait pas pu supporter au point de vendre son âme, ça allait être pour Sam. Ca allait être son héritage, tout ce qu'il reste des Winchester. Et ça bouffait Sam de l'intérieur comme un cancer.

"Vous pouvez nous laisser 2 minutes" demanda finalement Dean au Dvergars en brisant le pesant silence.

"Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre!" rétorqua Hvergelmir.

"Deux minutes merde! 2 putain de minutes." Cria Dean

Les Dvergars échangèrent un regard sceptique mais acquiescèrent avant de s'évaporer dans unnuage de poussière.

Il y eut de longues secondes où aucun mot ne fut échangé entre les frères. Sam n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit ou Gylfaginning l'avait plaqué au mur et il regardait son frère. Des larmes commençaient à menacer aux portes de ses yeux. Dean prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha doucement de Sammy sans jamais détacher les yeux des siens. Quand il fut suffisamment proche il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et lui sourit. C'était tout à la fois une excuse et un pardon.

Sam ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et il s'avança pour plonger contre Dean. Celui ci resserra maladroitement les bras autour de son immense petit frère, toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec se genre de démonstration.

Quand Sam serra également les bras autour de lui, il se rendit compte que, lui aussi, avait certainement besoin de ce moment, aussi ridicule soit-il. Le torchon brûlait depuis trop longtemps entre ces deux là. Si vous demandiez son avis à Dean, le câlin était un peu "extrême" comme mode de réconciliation mais maintenant qu'il avait son frère en larmes dans les bras, il se disait que peut être il aurait dû faire ça avant.

"Il faut que tu me laisse faire ça" murmura Sammy.

"Je sais". souffla Dean.

"Bien".

"Bon... tu peux peut être me lâcher maintenant..." dit finalement Dean après de longues secondes.

Il avait peut être eut besoin de ça mais il ne fallait pas non plus tirer trop sur la corde. Il avait une réputation à tenir après tout. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'écarta de son frère en s'essuyant les yeux. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard qui, comme à leur habitude, valait plus que n'importe quelle conversation.

"Hey, les nains?" appela Dean.

Les nuages de poussière se matérialisèrent instantanément.

"Vous êtes prêt?" demanda Gylfagining.

"Non, attendez, il faut qu'on se mette bien d'accord sur le plan." interrompit Sam en reprenant peu à peu du poil de la bête. "Tant qu'on est invisible, on attaque un agent fédéral pour que je lui prenne son costume-»

Dean se mit à rire bêtement et Sam lui lança un regard incrédule.

«Quoi?» demanda-t-il

«Non rien.»

«Quoi?» s'impatienta Sam.

Dean déploya son plus énervant sourire de play-boy «Quand je pensais à me servir du fait qu'on soit invisible pour faire des cochonneries, j'avais imaginé autre chose que foutre un agent du FBI à poil. Enfin… à part Ally peut-être…» Répondit-il pensivement avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en exaspération et repris là où il s'était arrêté « ça m'aidera à accéder plus facilement à la salle 23. Celui d'entre vous qui me possède.." il se racla la gorge en réalisant le sens induit de cette phrase "me libère. L'autre reste avec Dean pour qu'il soit toujours invisible avec le Dvergar." il se tourna vers son frère "Tu dois te placer à un endroit précis pour que je sache où lancer la clef une fois que je l'ai en main parce que je ne pourrais ni te voir, ni t'entendre."

"Ouais, jusque là c'est facile, moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce qu'il risque de se passer après" marmonna Dean.

«Je ne pense pas que Nidhögg cherchera spécialement à m'attaquer, Dean. Il voudra surtout empêcher que tu attrapes l'ouroboros.»

«C'est censé me rassurer?» ironisa le grand frère.

«Sam à raison. Nidhögg s'attaquera immédiatement à Dean et à moi.» Expliqua Gylfaginning. «Et c'est votre chance.»

«Commença 'notre chance'» demanda Sammy

«Quand la clef est touchée par un être des souterrains, elle lui ouvre la porte. Si Nidhögg nous attaque, s'il touche la clef en même temps que moi, je l'entrainerais.»

«On serrait débarrassés du serpent?» demanda Dean incrédule.

«C'est une possibilité. Il est fort probable que Nidhögg choisisse de lui-même de me suivre dans les souterrains.Une fois que j'aurais traversé, la voie sera libre pour Hvergelmir.»

L'intéressé fit oui de la tête «Je viendrais à ta suite.»

«D'accord donc en théorie, on devrait s'en sortir vivants.» murmura Dean.

«C'est probable. Au moins l'un de vous deux survivra si tout ce passe comme prévu.»

«50 de pertes, j'imagine que c'est une marge acceptable.» ironisa l'aîné des Winchester.

«Personne ne va mourir aujourd'hui.» affirma Sam avec la même certitude inflexible que s'il avait déclaré que la terre était ronde.

«Je n'en suis pas si sûr.» répondit Hvergelmir très sérieusement.

«Ta gueule» rétorquèrent les frères à l'unisson.

Hvergelmir plissa les yeux sans comprendre. Pour lui les choses étaient claires: ils allaient à la guerre et la guerre demandait des sacrifices. Il y avait toujours du sang et des morts sur les champs de bataille. Les Dvergars étaient des soldats fait pour se battre, pas pour penser. Peu importait le danger et la mort si cela permettait d'accomplir une mission. Pourquoi Sammy affirmait que personne n'allait mourir, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir réglé tous les détails, ils mirent leur plan à exécution. Un grand black du FBI, qui devait mesurer à peu près la même taille que Sammy servirait de victime pour les fringues. 

Sammy se plaça rapidement derrière lui et l'entraina à l'abri des regards avant que Dean ne l'assomme. Ni vu ni connu, le plus jeune Winchester revêtit le gilet pare-balle et la veste marquée du gros logo FBI, inutile de lui piquer son pantalon. Les agents fédéraux en jean ça existe après tout, l'important c'était surtout d'avoir la veste bleue avec le logo, passe-droit à l'intérieur du musée.

L'inconscient agent fut déposé dans un coin sombre de la petite salle en espérant que personne ne le trouve avant que tout ne soit terminé.

«Dean surtout, place toi exactement à l'endroit prévu.» dit Sam en ajustant la veste.

«Sammy, tu vas me vexer, est ce que je t'ai déjà laissé tomber?»

Le petit frère ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta d'un demi sourire.

«T'es prêt?» demanda Dean.

Après avoir prit une grande inspiration Sammy acquiesça.

«Alors on y va.»

Immédiatement les genoux de Sam flanchèrent et il tomba sur le sol en toussant frénétiquement. Dean s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main rassurante sur le dos de son frère. Le fait qu'il soit impuissant n'impliquait certainement pas qu'il reste planté là à observer son agonie de loin.

«Ca va passer, Sammy, je suis là, ça va aller» murmurait-il

Le petit frère commençait à cracher de la terre alors que ses lèvres prenaient une inquiétante teinte bleue. Son corps se courbait violement sous les terribles spasmes provoqués par le Dvergar.

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues du jeune Winchester alors que ses doigts crispés tentaient désespérément d'agripper le marbre glacial du sol. Tout à coup, tous ses muscles se contractèrent, il lança sa tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte et un nuage de poussière s'en échappa. Sam s'effondra sur le sol en haletant. Il se sentait complètement vidé de ses forces. Une main familière passa dans ses cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air mal en point pour que Dean se permette de telles familiarités…

«Ca va…» marmonna Sammy, sans en être certain lui-même.

Doucement il rouvrit les yeux, prit de grandes inspirations et essaya de se relever. Heureusement Dean était là pour l'empêcher de retomber aussi sec et au bout de quelques secondes Sam réussit à tenir seul sur ses jambes.

Il secoua la tête et porta inconsciemment la main à sa gorge qui le brûlait. C'est au bout de quelques secondes seulement qu'il remarqua que Dean n'avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis que le Dvergar était sortit. Sam regarda autour de lui mais fut surpris de ne voir personne d'autre que l'agent du FBI inconscient dans un coin.

«Dean?» appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Il était seul.

Tout à coup quelque chose lui attrapa le bras, instinctivement il fit un geste brusque pour se détacher mais la poigne était ferme et tint bon. Un peu sonné Sam ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer et sentait la panique monter dans sa gorge.

Un nuage de poussière explosa soudainement à côté de lui. Surprit, Sam détourna la tête. Son instinct lui cria de s'éloigner mais la poigne sur son bras l'empêcha de bouger.

«C'est moi Sammy.»

Sam reconnu aussitôt la voix de Dean et se retourna pour découvrir son frère qui tenait fermement son bras.

«J'avais oublié que tu ne pouvais pas me voir sans le lutin.» déclara Dean avec un petit sourire.

Quand l'aîné des Winchester relâcha le bras de son frère, il fut surpris de le voir s'éloigner de lui, lentement. Sam fixait Dean dans les yeux et son visage était crispé, comme s'il était terrifié.

«Sam? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?»

Sam s'arrêta à bonne distance et regarda son frère de haut en bas avec toujours la même expression horrifiée.

«Sam!» s'impatienta Dean.

«C'est toi?» demanda Sammy d'une toute petite voix.

«Evidemment que c'est moi crétin, tu ne me vois pas ou quoi?»

«Si… si… je te vois. Je te vois même très bien.» répondit Sam en grimaçant.

Son visage se détendait peu à peu mais il gardait dans les yeux quelque chose que Dean n'appréciait pas beaucoup. Il avait l'impression que son petit frère avait peur de lui.

Ce n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Dean était possédé par un Dvergar et cela modifiait son apparence. Il n'avait pas réellement changé physiquement, mais tout le reste était différent. Il se dégageait de lui exactement la même sauvagerie et le même danger que des Dvergars. Les yeux qu'il posait sur Sam étaient agressifs et violents. Tout dans sa façon d'être, de se tenir, de bouger et même de parler était sombre et menaçant. Sam avait l'impression d'être un pauvre petit lapin sans défense, acculé dans son terrier par le pire des prédateurs.

Le plus terrifiant était certainement la contradiction des sentiments que Sam ressentait à ce moment. Dean était censé être la personne qui le rassure et voilà qu'il le faisait trembler de peur. Cette allure de prédateur, cette aura ancienne et violente, ce n'était tellement pas son frère que Sam en était presque physiquement malade.

«Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?» demanda Dean qui ne comprenait pas ce que la possession Dvergar pouvait donner de l'extérieur.

«Tu es… euh… différent. Je ne sais pas… C'est bizarre…» bafouilla Sammy.

«Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.» trancha une voix entre les garçons où Hvergelmir venait d'apparaître.

«Tu es prêt Sammy?» demanda Dean.

«Je suis prêt». répondit l'intéresséen essayant de mettre le plus de conviction possible dans sa voix.

Dean s'approcha de son frère et Sam fit son possible pour réfréner la terrible envie de s'enfuir dans l'autre direction qui le prit tout à coup. Le grand frère posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de Sammy. En réalitéle plus jeune aurait presque préféré être poursuivit par une armée de clowns armés de tronçonneuses. Il essaya de dissimuler la peur viscérale qui naissait au creux de son estomac.

Dean ne remarqua rien et se contenta de dire sur un ton neutre «Je serais toujours là, même si tu ne me vois pas.»

La phrase surprit Sammy. Malgré sa nouvelle apparence, Sam percevait la lumière de son frère en dessous de la terreur des Dvergars. Pendant une seconde il se demanda si Dean parlait du plan qu'ils allaient mettre à exécution ou bien du deal. Il préféra ne rie dire et fit simplement oui de la tête.

Dean explosa tout à coup en un nuage de poussière mais Sam pu encore sentir sa main sur son épaule pendant quelques secondes.

«Il est temps.» déclara Hvergelmir avant de disparaitre à son tour.

Désormais seul dans la pièce sombre, Sam ferma les yeux pendant une seconde. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Désolé pour les erreurs de typo j'ai posté le chapitre dans le rush sachant que j'aurai pas des masses de temps pour le faire ce week end. En plus ff ne veut pas afficher certains symboles comme les 'plus' ou les 'pourcentage', c'est un peu chiant parfois. Et pour tout arranger je n'arrive plus à créer de barre de séparation en début de texte, ça marche plus dieu seul sait pourquoi,donc je mets des pointillés et ça me saoule!**

**Celà dit merci encore à tous pour les reviews!**

**On approche doucement mais surement de la fin avec ce chapitre 9 sur 11 au total. C'est également la fin de la deuxièmepartie 'la Guerre Invisible'.**

**Chapitre très difficile à écrire car il alterne deux points de vue, ces allers-retours m'ont demandé beaucoup de travail et je dois dire que je suis assez contente du résultat qui correspond bien à ce que j'avais en tête à la base. J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sa Majesté des Souterrains **

**9 **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Partie II**

**La Guerre I****nvisible **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sam avançait lentement vers la salle 23. Certains agents fédéraux autour lui lançait des regards étonnés, se demandant certainement depuis quand le FBI recrutait des gamins aussi jeunes. Cependant aucun d'eux ne demanda quoi que ce soit.

Sammy sentait la boule à l'estomac revenir à mesure qu'il approchait de l'entrée. Quand il mit un pied dans la salle il s'attendait presque à voir de nouveau le serpent. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait retenu son souffle malgré lui.

Il n'y avait rien. Pas le moindre serpent, comme si l'abomination qu'était Nidhögg n'avait jamais été là. Pourtant Sam savait. Il était juste là, devant lui, son énorme tête posée comme s'il dormait, son corps monstrueux qui remplissait l'espace jusqu'au plafond.

Il sentit une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule. Il reconnu aussitôt la poigne de son frère. Sam esquissa un demi sourire, prit une grande inspiration et marcha droit vers le fond de la salle.

Du point de vu de Dean l'image était presque insoutenable. Il voyait Sam avancer droit sur le nez du serpent. Il du réfréner tous les instincts qui lui hurlaient de retenir son petit frère. Sam passa au travers du monstre sans même sans apercevoir.

Sans perdre de temps Dean se mit en position, prêt à rejoindre Hvergelmir. Leur plan devait fonctionner… ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre solution.

Sammy traversa entièrement la salle en retenant sa respiration. Il savait qu'il était en plein sur le monstre et il se souvenait trop bien de l'horreur qu'il avait ressentit en le voyant. Ca lui brûlait encore l'estomac.

Arrivé devant les vitrines, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la clef. C'était en effet un ouroboros, un bracelet en bronze représentant un serpent se mordant la queue. _Tout ça pour ça_ pensa-t-il.

Sam prit une dernière grande inspiration et s'apprêta à faire le signe dont il avait convenu avec Dean et les Dvergars.

A l'instant précis où il allait agir, quelqu'un le tapa sur l'épaule.

Le cœur de Sam manqua de s'arrêter.

«Hey!» cria le quelqu'un derrière lui.

Sam se retourna vivement pour découvrir un agent fédéral d'une cinquantaine d'année qui le regardait bizarrement.

«Hey…» répondit Sammy en déglutissant.

«Agent spécial Todd Custoky, vous êtes?» demanda l'homme

«euh… Sam Webber.»

D'habitude, il était beaucoup plus habile pour imaginer des fausses identités ou des scénarios bidons mais aujourd'hui il était complètement à côté de ses pompes. L'agent fédéral le regarda de la tête aux pieds, l'air suspicieux.

«Vous m'avez l'air bien jeune pour être un agent fédéral.»

«Je ne suis pas agent fédéral. Je suis en quatrième année de criminologie à Quantico. Je suis là en observation.» Sam retrouvait vite ses vieux réflexes de menteur professionnel.

Il était effectivement un peu jeune pour faire partie du bureau et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'emporter un faux badge, si le mec lui demandait, il était dans la merde.

«Oh! Il y a une miss de Quantico qui est dans votre cas. Amy qu'elle s'appelle.»

«Ally» corrigea Sammy en remerciant secrètement Dean pour l'avoir dragué, pour une fois que son 'don' servait effectivement à quelque chose.

L'agent Todd Custoky semblât satisfait de cette réponse et sourit.

«Alors?»

«Alors quoi?» demanda Sam qui n'espérait qu'une chose c'était que le type se barre.

«Alors puisque vous êtes là en observation, qu'avez vous observé?»

Sam se racla la gorge.

* * *

Au loin Dean guettait la scène en trépignant. «_Barre-toi, connard…_» marmonnait-il.

Il aurait voulu lancer l'offensive maintenant mais sans un signe de Sam qui prouve que l'ouroboros était bien là, c'était trop dangereux. Il restait donc là, la mâchoire et les poings serrés, à maugréer les pires insultes en priant pour que l'agent fédéral se casse rapidement.

Si Sam ne voyait plus le monstre, Dean quand à lui était aux premières loges. Nidhögg n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois et il était toujours aussi terrifiant. Dean commençait presque à avoir la nausée à force de rester trop longtemps trop proche de cette créature abominable.

* * *

«…donc d'un point de vue purement psycho-sociologique on aurait affaire à un déséquilibré social, certainement un ermite. Une personne auto-exclue des modes de relation humaine traditionnels comme la simple conversation.» conclu Sam.

Il venait de balancer tout ce qui lui restait du cours de psychologie criminelle qu'il avait suivi en première année à Stanford. Le souffle lui manquait presque à la fin de la tirade mais au moins le but avait été atteint. Loin de douter de sa couverture, l'agent du FBI semblait presque impressionné.

«En gros on cherche un geek à lunettes qui joue à Counter Strike.La moitié de la population adolescente de ce pays est suspecte! » ironisa Custoky.

«Counter quoi?» demanda Sam.

«Laissez tomber.Vous m'avez l'air futé jeune homme mais vous apprendrez vite que dans ce métier les psychopathes ne sont pas comme dans les bouquins. Vous savez moi une fois je suis tombé sur cette gosse, 13 ans qu'elle avait, putain! Et ben croyez le ou non, elle à charcuté quatre personnes avec un couteau de boucher! Et je peux vous dire que la gamine, quand on l'a serrée, elle avait l'air aussi innocente que l'agneau qui vient de naitre. Il y a eut aussi cette fois là… »

_Oh putain… si il commence à me raconter sa vie je suis pas dans la merde… _pensa Sammy.

Même si il avait autant envie d'affronter Nidhögg que de se tirer une balle, ils ne pouvaient pas se payer le luxe d'attendre plus longtemps. Il fit le signe à son frère.

«Pourquoi est ce que vous faites ça?» demanda l'agent fédéral interrompu dans sa tirade.

«Quoi?»

«Vous faite 'super' avec le pouce.»

«Oh… ben c'est parce que votre histoire est super.» essaya de rattraper Sammy.

Visiblement c'était peu convaincant car l'agent lui jeta un regard plus que sceptique.

«Je vous parle d'une mère qui à égorgé ses trois enfants et vous trouvez ça super?»

«euh…» Sam se gratta la tête.

* * *

Dès que Dean vit Sam lui faire le signe, pouce en l'air, il couru à l'extérieur de la salle 23 rejoindre Hvergelmir. Le Dvergar l'attendait un peu plus loin, hors de portée du radar de Nidhögg.

«Go!» lui cria Dean avant de repartir aussi sec dans l'autre sens.

Hvergelmir s'évapora aussitôt pour mettre la suite du plan à exécution.

Sam se débattait toujours dans un semblant de conversation avec l'agent spécial Todd Custoky. Son cœur s'accélérait de nouveau sachant qu'il faudrait très bientôt passer à l'action. Il faisait des réponses courtes et des sourires débiles à l'agent, sans tenir aucun compte de la conversation. Le type ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. 

Dean venait tout juste de revenir en position quand une alarme retentit dans le musée. Les agents fédéraux commencèrent à s'agiter. Même Custoky lâcha enfin la grappe à Sammy pour courir à l'extérieur de la salle en direction de l'alarme. Hvergelmir venait d'accomplir la phase numéro un du plan: nettoyer la salle 23 des agents fédéraux. Inutile de ramasser encore d'autres cadavres. Le Dvergar avait brisé une vitrine en sous sol et tous les agents s'y précipitaient comme des mouches attirées par du sucre.

Evidemment comme il fallait s'y attendre, Nidhögg ouvrit les yeux.

Dean pensait savoir ce qui était terrifiant ou non dans sa vie de dingue mais le serpent venait de placer la barre beaucoup, beaucoup plus haut. La tête monstrueuse se leva du sol et les queues tentaculaires s'agitèrent doucement. Les yeux du serpent se posèrent immédiatement sur Dean.

Malgré la force du Dvergar en lui, l'aîné des Winchester faillit s'effondrer sous le poids de ce regard meurtrier.

Dès que l'alarme retenti et que la salle 23 fut désertée Sam ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Il s'empara de son Beretta et tira plusieurs fois dans la vitrine, celle ci finit par céder au bout de trois tentatives. 

Au premier coup de feu Nidhögg retourna vivement son cou reptilien vers Sam. La créature émit un terrible grognement et ouvrit grand sa gueule, prête à fondre sur l'ennemi.

Dean saisit immédiatement le danger et une force terrible en lui s'éveilla. Il agit très vite, presque même sans en avoir conscience. Il tendit les mains en avant et cria quelque chose dans une langue que ni lui ni Sam n'avaient jamais entendue. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit des ses mains et frappa Niddhögg à la tête.

Le serpent interrompit son attaque juste avant de refermer sa mâchoire géante sur Sammy. Il émit un grognement qui ressemblait à un cri de douleur et se retourna vivement vers Dean.

Celui ci ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il venait de faire mais il se sentait plus que jamais en symbiose avec le Dvergar. Il ressentait sa force, sa détermination, sa puissance. Il avait l'impression d'être une armée à lui seul.

L'aîné des Winchester esquiva vaillamment plusieurs attaques des mâchoires et des nombreuses queues de l'animal avant que l'une d'elles ne le heurte brutalement. Il alla s'écraser contre un mur comme un pantin désarticulé. Ignorant la douleur, complètement focalisé sur sa mission, Dean se releva aussitôt.

Les yeux de Nidhögg bouillonnaient de rage, il grogna à en faire tomber les murs et ses dix queues acérées se dressèrent en position d'attaque. Dean était face à une montagne abominable et meurtrière, mais la force du Dvergar en lui l'aida à trouver le courage de rester sur ses deux pieds. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut quelque chose voler dans sa direction.

L'ouroboros.

Hvergelmir se matérialisa à l'opposé et traça un cercle dans l'air avec ses bras. Les agents fédéraux qui commençaient à accourir vers la salle 23 furent bloqués à l'entrée par un mur invisible. C'était l'une des conditions imposée par les Winchester: personne dans la salle.

Quoi qu'il en soit Nidhögg ne prêtait aucun intérêt aux agents fédéraux qui commençaient à se masser à la porte. Le serpent avait vu la clef voler et son attention était entièrement focalisée sur l'aîné des Winchester.

Dean tendit une main, pour attraper l'objet qui arrivait sur lui. Tout à coup il sentit une douleur terrible dans l'abdomen. L'une des queues du serpent venait de le transpercer. Il tomba à la renverse et la clef heurta le sol. L'ouroboros de bronze glissa sur les dalles glacées.

* * *

Sam s'était attendu à être déchiqueté à tout instant dès le moment où il avait appuyé sur la gâchette. Il lui avait fallut tirer trois fois pour venir à bout de la vitrine et réussir à attraper le bracelet de bronze. Selon le plan Dean devait se trouver précisément à l'endroit qu'ils avaient défini. Sam lança l'objet en essayant d'être le plus précis possible. Dean devait l'attraper et tout serait terminé. 

C'était absolument terrible d'être seul dans cette pièce tout en sachant que son frère invisible devait être là, juste à côté, à se battre seul contre un monstre terrible. Savoir que cette créature était là, certainement en train d'attaquer, mais complètement invisible et inaudible glaçait le sang de Sammy.

Il ne quitta pas l'ouroboros des yeux tant qu'il volait au travers de la pièce. Quand l'objet toucha le sol, le bruit de l'impact raisonna comme le glas d'une cloche dans la tête de Sam.

Dean ne l'avait pas attrapé.

* * *

Allongé sur le sol Dean sentait son sang se vider. A l'intérieur la force du Dvergar était toujours là, toujours puissante et vivace. Il parvint à se mettre sur le ventre et à ramper en direction de l'ouroboros qui avait glissé quelques mètres plus loin. 

Hvergelmir se battait seul contre le serpent, l'empêchant d'atteindre de nouveau le Winchester blessé. Il essayait de lui donner du temps mais encaissait lui même de sacrés coups. Dean n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres. Il tendit la main pour toucher l'ouroboros et entendit un cri terrible. Il jeta un œil en arrière pour voir Hvergelmir s'effondrer.

Le serpent enrageait. Ses écailles brunes et dorées prenaient une légère teinte rouge et il grognait en montrant ses terribles crocs.

Dean tendit une main tremblante et désespérée. Quelque chose lui transperça la jambe. Du bout des doigts il sentit le contact glacé du bronze. L'ouroboros.

Tout à coupil bascula violemment la tête en arrière, incapable de respirer. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose explosait en lui. Et tout devint noir.

* * *

Sam se rongeait les sangs en voyant la clef par terre. Il était dans une salle immense, entièrement vide, avec des agent fédéraux qui tirait bêtement sur la porte invisible. C'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il régnait un silence de mort. Il savait qu'au delà du silence, dans le monde invisible son frère menait la bataille contre le Serpent-Monde et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire pour aider.

Soudait il lui semblât apercevoir quelque chose proche de l'ouroboros qui gisait sur le sol. Un tâche rouge. Sam accouru aussitôt sans se préoccuper de Nidhögg. La tache de sang devenait de plus en plus nette, comme si elle était en train d'apparaître.

Elle formait une trainée que Sam suivit. Au bout d'un moment, c'est Dean qui apparu, ensanglanté, face contre terre, un bras tendu vers la clef.

«DEAN!» hurla Sammy en s'agenouillant aussitôt aux côtés de son frère.

_Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu…_

«Mains en l'air!» cria quelqu'un.

Sam n'écoutait pas. Il passa une main sur le cou de Dean. Pendant une secondes il ne sentit rien du tout et il eut l'impression de voir le monde s'écrouler. En repositionnant ses doigts il finit par reconnaître les battements erratiques du cœur de Dean. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement mais cela n'empêcha pas les larmes de couler.

«J'ai dis 'mains en l'air'» cria à nouveau quelqu'un derrière Sam.

«Il faut un médecin ici, en urgence!» cria quelqu'un d'autre.

Sammy ne prêtait aucune attention aux agents fédéraux qui se massaient autour de lui. Il passa une main paniquée dans les cheveux de son frère en murmurant «Ca va aller, ca va aller…»

* * *

**_TBC_**

**_Bientôt la troisième partie avec les deux derniers chapitres._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_J'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir autant de reviews, je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise! la barre est haute pour faire une fin à hauteur de vos espérances! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. (et désolée si il y a des espaces qui sautent mais j'ai l'impression que ff bug à ce sujet en ce moment, je check et je double check mais à chaque fois que je fais 'save changes' j'en trouve de nouveaux... enfin bref)_**

**_Bonne lecture!_ **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sa Majesté des Souterrains**

**10 **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Partie III**

**Sur Les Ruines**

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Sam avait été conduit en détention au poste de police. Ca faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'il croupissait là, assis sur son banc entre un ivrogne et un dealer qui gueulait à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales. Mais il s'en foutait. 

La seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était Dean. Le FBI l'avait interpellé avant que l'ambulance n'arrive. Les agents fédéraux avaient eut beau le menacer avec leur flingues Sam n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait pas laissé son frère. Il avait fallut qu'ils s'y mettent à trois pour le faire lâcher, lui passer les menottes et l'embarquer. Sam avait crié, s'était débattu, mais c'était inutile. Il regardait le corps de Dean dans une marre de sang alors qu'on l'emmenait au loin.

« SamWebber?» demanda un flic. 

Il se leva aussitôt et accouru vers la grille.

«Vous avez des nouvelles de mon frère?» s'enquit-il.

Le type ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de faire un signe au garde en poste un peu plus loin. Ce dernier actionna un bouton et la grille de la cellule s'ouvrit.

«Tournez-vous» dit l'agent.

Sam serra la mâchoire et défia le flic des yeux. Le type ne semblât pas le moins du monde impressionné. 

«J'ai dit: 'tournez vous'» répéta-t-il calmement.

Conscient qu'il n'était pas en position de négocier, Sam soupira et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Immédiatement l'agent lui passa des menottes.

«Suivez-moi» intima le flic en attrapant Sam par le bras et en l'entrainant à l'extérieur. 

Il se laissa emmener jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire où l'agent prit soin de le menotter à la chaise. Ensuite il quitta la pièce et Sam se retrouva seul dans cette charmante salle aux murs gris et à l'odeur tenace de café froid.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un grand type en costume avec une tasse dans une main et un dossier dans l'autre. L'homme aurait aussi bien pu avoir gravé «agent fédéral» sur le front.

«Samuel Webber, je suis l'agent spécial Philip Thorne du district de Boston.» dit le type en s'asseyant en face du jeune Winchester.

«Vous avez des nouvelles de mon frère?»

L'agent avala une gorgée de café, feignant l'indifférence.

Sam aurait juste voulu lui foutre un grand cou de genou dans les valseuses mais préféra jouer la carte des yeux de chien battu.

« Je vous en prie, dites moi au moins s'il est toujours vivant.» il suppliait presque.

«L'hôpital à appelé il y a une heure ou deux. Dean 'Webber' était encore aux urgences. Ils ne peuvent pas se prononcer.»

Sam acquiesça silencieusement.

«Si vous me parliez un peu de vous maintenant 'Webber', ou devrais-je plutôt dire Winchester.»

Thorne dévisagea Sammy, à l'affut de la moindre réaction. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune Winchester semble juste agacé et lève les yeux au ciel.

«Appelez moi Sam.» 

«Ca fait un moment que le FBI vous court après et c'est la deuxième fois qu'on vous déclare morts et qu'on vous retrouve malgré tout, bien vivants, sur une scène de crime.»

«Faut croire que vos légistes sont un peu cons.»

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerais personnellement à choisir celui qui autopsiera Dean.» 

Sam serra la mâchoire et les poings mais il réussit à sourire malgré tout. Il n'allait pas donner à Thorne la satisfaction de l'avoir déstabilisé. 

«Ok, alors vous êtes le méchant flic. Vous allez me malmener un peu pour voir mes limites ensuite un autre type va rentrer, certainement un femme d'ailleurs, et me réconforter. Je serais tellement exténué et brisé par votre interrogatoire que je me pencherais sur son épaule pour tout lui avouer en pleurnichant. C'est ça? J'ai bon?»

L'agent ouvrit tranquillement le dossier qu'il avait posé sur la table devant lui.

«Désolé de vous décevoir, Winchester. Pas de gonzesse ici, juste vous et moi. Et vous pouvez me croire, j'ai tout mon temps.» Philip Thorne sourit avec malveillance «Bon, commençons par une question simple, qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans le musée, et plus important encore, comment est-ce que vous êtes entrés sans vous faire repérer par le FBI?»

«On était invisibles.»

«Hum, vous voulez bien clarifier ce point?»

«Invisible ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas nous voir. Dean et moi sommes devenus invisibles et donc le FBI ne nous à pas vu.» expliqua Sam d'une voix très lasse comme si il parlait à un abruti. Ce n'était pas loin de la vérité d'ailleurs.

Il avait terriblement envie de dormir. Il en avait vraiment ras le bol de tous ces problèmes en permanence. Pourquoi est ce que la vie des Winchester n'était jamais simple? Tout ce qu'il voulait, là tout de suite, c'était se retrouver dans n'importe quel motel miteux avec son frère et regarder une connerie à la télé. Au lieu de ça il était coincé dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec un gros moustachu pendant que Dean jouait sa vie dans un bloc opératoire. 

Vie de merde.

«Bon, admettons. Qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans le musée?»

«Du tourisme.»

«Vous avez conscience que vous avez violé des scellés fédéraux sur une scène de crime, que vous êtes le suspect numéro un pour sept meurtres au moins et que votre seule chance de sortir de prison avant la cinquantaine est de coopérer?»

Sam lui lança un regard fatigué. Il n'était pas du tout impressionné par les menaces. A dire vrai, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Au moins en prison il aurait la paix et les démons ne viendraient plus le gonfler avec leurs histoires de fin du monde bla bla bla. Enfin… avec sa chance habituelle il serait encore foutu d'atterrir dans une prison hantée. 

«Votre frère à été méchamment blessé. » L'agent remarqua qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi à attirer l'attention de Sam avec ça. «Qu'est ce qui à causé ça?»

«Pas moi, si c'est ça la question.»

«Hum… J'ai une énigme pour vous, Sam. Prenez une pièce sans fenêtre avec un seul accès, mettez deux personnes dedans et fermez la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, vous revenez et l'une des deux personnes est à moitié morte par terre dans une marre de sang. D'après vous qui a fait le coup?»

«Le serpent invisible.»

Philip Thorne ne parut pas le moins du monde étonné ou déstabilisé. Il se frotta le menton en soupirant.

«Il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Sammy, on sait tous les deux que c'était Dean le cerveau de la bande.Alors pourquoi est ce que c'est lui qu'on retrouve à l'hôpital? »

Sam pouffa de rire «Dean? Le cerveau? Ne lui dites surtout pas, il serait foutu de vous croire!»

Thorne leva les yeux vers Sam et continua sur le même ton monocorde.

«Les meurtres, les cambriolages et même les profanations de tombes c'était lui, n'est ce pas, Sammy? Vous n'êtes qu'un suiveur en fin de compte, c'était Dean qui menait la dance. Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce musée ? Il vous à encore traité comme un chien? Il vous à encore demandé de faire le sale boulot? Vous en avez eu marre d'être sa marionnette et vous avez voulu lui faire comprendre? C'est bien ça, Sammy?»

Le jeune Winchester se mit à sourire et se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher de l'agent fédéral. Pensant que son suspect était prêt à faire une confession Thorne se pencha également vers Sam.

Quand ils furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Sam fit mine de vouloir lui parler à l'oreille et murmura simplement: «Ne m'appelez pas Sammy.»

Thorne recula vivement et dévisagea son jeune suspect. Il n'allait certainement pas abandonner aussi facilement, il en avait maté des beaucoup plus coriaces. 

«Le dossier que nous avons sur Dean est long comme mon bras. Si jamais il survit à ses blessures, il finira sa vie dans une cellule de 2m sur 2. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de payer pour ses erreurs. Tout ce qu'il nous faut, c'est votre signature sur des aveux complets. Après ça, vous passerez un peu de temps en prison, juste histoire de bien vous remettre les idées en place et au bout de, quoi… pffff , cinq ans, pas plus, vous êtes dehors, sans votre frère sur le dos, prêt pour une nouvelle vie.»

Sammy arqua un sourcil « Est-ce que vous ne seriez pas, par hasard, en train de violer mes droits constitutionnels en ayant cette discussion hors de la présence de mon avocat?»

Thorne sourit « Etudiant en droit civique. J'avais lu ça. Bon, et bien on va attendre que votre avocat se pointe, mais en attendant réfléchissez à ce que je viens de vous dire. Vous pourriez avoir une vraie vie à vous, sans Dean pour vous donner des ordres. Pensez-y Sammy. »

L'intéressé esquissa un sourire qui voulait plus dire 'allez vous faire foutre' qu'autre chose et s'appuya sur sa chaise en soupirant. Thorne le dévisagea un moment, espérant certainement déceler une faille dans le masque d'indifférence du jeune Winchester. Il ne trouva rien et quitta la pièce avec son dossier sous le bras. 

-------

Les minutes passèrent au ralentit alors que Sam attendait, seul dans la salle d'interrogatoire que Thorne revienne avec un avocat. A dire vrai il s'en foutait complètement, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête maintenant, c'était l'état de santé de son frère. Il tapotait la table nerveusement quand tout à coup, il se mit à tousser. Quelque chose l'étouffait alors qu'il se contorsionnait de plus en plus violement. 

Au départ la panique et la surprise l'empêchèrent de réaliser ce qu'il se passait mais dès l'instant où le gout terrible de la terre envahi sa gorge, il su. 

_Accepte Sam, accepte!_

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et se précipita vers lui. La personne le tenait fermement par les épaules et criait, mais Sam ne comprenait pas les mots. Il s'étouffait toujours et les larmes commençaient à couler. 

_Accepte, accepte!_ se répétait-il

Plus facile à dire qu'a faire quand on crache de la terre.

Il y avait plusieurs personnes dans la pièce, des agents fédéraux, dont Thorne, qui regardaient Sammy sans comprendre. Certains avaient la main posée sur la crosse de leur arme. 

Un mince filet d'air s'infiltra dans les poumons du jeune Winchester. Petit à petit le il retrouva son calme et réussit à prendre une grande inspiration. Quelqu'un était agenouillé prés de lui et avait posé des mains fermes sur ses épaules.

«Il faut le détacher et l'emmener à l'infirmerie!» cria le quelqu'un en question.

«J'ai dis non!» hurla Thorne en réponse. «Vous ne voyez pas ce qu'il fait! C'est une ruse!Lui et son frère nous ont déjà échappé trop de fois avec ce genre de conneries!»

Sam reprenait ses esprits et regarda autour de lui. Il vit d'abord les agents du FBI le dévisager bizarrement et Thorne caresser la crosse de son flingue. Ensuite il les vit eux, les Dvergars. Ils étaient trois près des agents à observer Sammy.

Le jeune Winchester reconnu rapidement Hinzelmännchen, le Général à l'armure dorée à qui ils avaient parlé dans leur motel. Il était translucide, comme l'avaient été Gylfaginning et Hvergelmir quand ils les possédaient. Le Général souriait.

«Vous êtes revenus.» dit Sam

«Les Dvergars n'ont qu'une parole.»

«Alors j'imagine que ça veut dire qu'on à gagné.»

«Sa Majesté des Souterrains, Yggdrasil, conserve son trône et son royaume. Les démons sont vaincus.»

Sam allait dire quelque chose quand Thorne claqua les doigts juste devant son nez.

«C'est quoi ce cirque?» demanda-t-il «Vous parlez tout seul maintenant? Je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous croyez jouer Winchester, mais laissez moi vous dire tout de suite que c'est loin d'être la bonne tactique avec moi.»

Du coin de l'œil Sam aperçut l'un des Dvergars dégainer son sabre et se diriger vers Thorne.

«Non!» cria-t-il.

La créature arrêta son mouvement en plein vol alors que la lame effilée allait s'abattre sur l'agent fédéral.

«Non.» répéta Samen regardant le Dvergar dans les yeux. 

Celui-ci semblât accepter sa requête et rengaina son arme. 

Thorne donna une petite gifle à Sammy « Hey! Descend de ton trip! Qu'est ce que t'imagines là? Que tu pourras plaider la folie au tribunal ? »

Sam sentait la force et la puissance du Dvergar s'éveiller en lui.

« Il est temps de partir d'ici. » déclara Hinzelmännchen.

Sammy acquiesça. Il regarda Thorne qui lui jetait toujours le même regard dubitatif et il sourit de toutes ses dents. 

« Je suis désolé, je crois que je vais encore m'enfuir.»

Avant que l'agent n'ait le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, il vit les menottes autour des poignets de Sam se mettre à fondre. La mâchoire de Thorne faillit se décrocher. Son suspect, qui souriait toujours, explosa en un nuage de poussière. 

Tous les agents dans la pièce étaient restés stoïques incapables de comprendre ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

L'un des Dvergars qui accompagnaient Hinzelmännchen serra ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et entreprit de psalmodier quelque chose dans une langue que Sam ne connaissait pas. Soudain Thorne et les autres commencèrent à regarder autour d'eux comme s'ils étaient perdus.

«Qu'est ce que je fous là moi?» demanda l'un des agents en se grattant la tête.

«Nous vous effaçons de leurs souvenirs. Vous n'existez plus pour le FBI.» Expliqua Hinzelmännchen à Sammy qui regardait la scène, médusé.

«Et Nidhögg?» demanda le jeune Winchester «Vous avez réussit à vous en débarrasser?»

Le Général sourit. «On ne se 'débarrasse' pas du Serpent-Monde. Il est revenu aux Souterrains, là où est sa vraie place. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de lui.» 

«Bien.» 

Sammy suivit les trois Dvergars jusqu'à l'extérieur du poste de Police.

« Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant? Vous allez repartir dans vos Souterrains et y rester pour toujours ?» Demanda-t-il une fois à l'extérieur.

«Toujours est une notion variable pour les Dvergars. Mais oui, nous allons retourner aux Souterrains. Vous savez bien que les lutins n'existent pas Sam, nous ne pouvons pas rester dans un monde où nous n'existons pas.»

Sam hocha la tête. «Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de mon frère?»

«Oui. A dire vrai, c'est pour ça que nous sommes revenus aussi rapidement.» Répondit Hinzelmännchen.

«Comment ça?»

«Dean est mort.»

Sam eut l'impression d'être écrasé par un camion. Quoi? Est ce qu'il avait bien entendu le ton monocorde et sans émotion d'Hinzelmänchenn lui dire que son frère était mort? Non… Ce n'était pas possible. Il resta planté comme un piquet à regarder dans le vague alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

«Oh, peut-être aurais-je du préciser que ce n'était pas permanent ? »

«Pas permanent ? » répéta Sam dans un murmure. 

«Pas tant que les Dvergars ont leur mot à dire en tout cas.» 

Hinzelmännchen avait beau être affreux et terrifiant, pour une fois le sourire qu'il lança à Sammy lui parut réellement sincère et amical. 

«Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? »

«Le mieux serait que vous veniez voir par vous-même. De plus, vous êtes attendu.»

« Attendu? Attendu par qui? » 

«Quelqu'un d'important. Venez Sam, votre condition d'être humain vous empêche de bénéficier de notre pouvoir de téléportation et mieux vaut ne pas le faire attendre. » .

----------

Une bonne demie-heure plus tard Sam sortait tout juste du bus qui l'avait conduit à l'hôpital. Il s'était rongé les ongles tout le long, mort d'inquiétude. Le Général ne lui avait rien dit de plus sur l'état de son frère et il n'avait pas envie qu'on le regarde discuter avec son ami imaginaire. Hinzelmännchen lui avait dit qu'il était inutile de rester invisible, aucun flic ne se souvenait de lui et ce serait trop compliqué d'éviter de toucher des objets ou des gens. 

Hinzelmännchen invita Sam à le suivre à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

«On est censé faire quoi exactement?»

«Agissez normalement Sam » 

Sammy hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

«Je peux vous aider?» demanda l'infirmière sans lever le nez de sa paperasse.

«Je cherche mon frère.Il à été amené ici il y a quelques heures. Dean Webber. »

Quand elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui Sam saisi tout de suite le mouvement de recul et la peur dans ses yeux. Il arqua un sourcil en pensant qu'il devait avoir une mine encore plus affreuse que ce qu'il pensait.

« Euh…Laissez… laissez-moi regarder.» Bredouilla-t-elle. 

Là-dessus elle tapota sur son clavier avant d'inviter Sam à patienter en salle d'attente le temps que le Docteur Ellroy vienne le chercher.

Ce ne fut pas long, quelques minutes à peine, avant que le doc en question n'arrive.

«Samuel Webber?»

«Appelez-moi Sam. Comment va Dean?»

Le docteur grimaça bizarrement et eut le même mouvement de recul que l'infirmière. «Euh… bien, je suppose.»

«Pardon?» demanda Sam en ignorant volontairement l'aversion évidente du docteur envers lui.

«Excusez moi mais… le cas de votre frère nous a tous un peu… déstabilisés.» 

«De quoi est-ce que vous parlez?»

«Aucune raison médicale ne peut expliquer pourquoi il est encore vivant." Le docteur secoua la tête. Visiblement il cherchait ses mots, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire."Vous devez comprendre que nous avons fait tout notre possible mais les blessures dont Dean souffrait étaient trop importantes. Son cœur notamment, était presque coupé en deux…»

Sam sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge.

«Mais vous dites qu'il va bien?»

«Oui… Entre le moment où on l'a diagnostiqué aux urgences et le moment où on l'a monté en chirurgie, les blessures s'étaient réparées d'elles-mêmes.C'est complètement impossible… Je ne comprends pas.» Le docteur Ellroy regardait toujours Sammy bizarement et semblait très mal à l'aise. Il se mordait la lèvre et balançait son poids sur un pied puis sur l'autre, comme un gamin impressioné par la maitresse d'école.

«Je peux le voir?»

«Oui… oui si vous voulez. Il est en soins intensif au 2ème étage. Chambre 408. Sachez juste qu'il est toujours inconscient. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. C'est peut-être le truc le plus bizarre de toute cette histoire d'ailleurs... Je veux dire… il était mort, il est miraculeusement guéri et il reste dans le coma malgré tout… enfin… je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. ».

«Merci doc.»

Sam se dirigea immédiatement vers l'escalier et il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu le Dr.Ellroy lacher un soupir de soulagement. L'invisible et translucide Hinzelmännchen marchait à ses côtés.

«C'est vous qui avez fait ça?» demanda Sammy

«Pas moi personnellement, mais oui.»

«Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez…»

«Il n'y a pas de remerciement à formuler. Vous avez sauvé les Souterrains.»

Sam esquissa un demi-sourire.

Il repéra rapidement la station des infirmières. Quand il leur demanda où se trouvait la chambre 408, il vit immédiatement leurs visages se décomposer. Sam reconnaissait facilement la peur dans leurs yeux, comme pour l'infirmière de l'accueil et comme pour le docteur Ellroy. Trop focalisé sur son frère, il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre.

C'était Hinzelmännchen. Il se rappela de la réaction qu'il avait eut en voyant Dean être possédé par un Dvergar. Il avait beau être son frère, Sam n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui. Il imaginait l'aura qu'il devait émettre en ce moment, sombre, violente, ancienne, guerrière… Même les plus pitoyables yeux de chien battu qu'il réussisse à lancer n'atténueraient pas la peur qu'il inspirait autour de lui. Au moins il était satisfait de pouvoir se dire que la réaction qu'il sucitait autour de lui n'avait rien à voir avec sa tête...

«Vous êtes de la famille?» demanda l'une d'elle d'une voix hésitante.

«C'est mon frère. Pourquoi?»

«Il est… enfin…euh…» Balbutia-t-elle avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes par une autre fille.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

«Je dois aller lui faire une prise de sang mais…» La fille avait l'air au bord des larmes. «Je… je ne peux pas.»

«Euh… ok… Dites-moi juste où est la chambre 408.»

Toutes les infirmières montrèrent du doigt le bout du couloir. Aucune d'elle ne semblait avoir envie d'y aller. Quand Sam commença à avancer vers la pièce en question, il comprit pourquoi.

* * *

**_TBC_**

**_The last but not the least chap soon!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sur ce chapitre s'achèvent les aventures des Winchester face aux seigneurs des Souterrains. Merci mille fois à tous les lecteurs et reviewers pour avoir accompagné mon esprit tordu et ma plume sinueuse jusqu'ici!**

**--**

**Sa Majesté Des Souterrains**

**10 **

**--**

**Partie III**

**Sur Les Ruines… **

**--**

C'était presque insoutenable. A mesure que Sam approchait de la chambre 408, il sentait dans chacune de ses cellules la même émotion qu'il avait ressentit face à Nidhögg. C'était puissant, c'était partout et c'était violent. 

Quand Sam jeta un œil dans la pièce, il découvrit son frère allongé sur un lit, simplement relié à un cardiogramme. Il avait l'air 'normal', pas du tout malade, juste endormi. Pourtant à la seconde même où Sam posa ses yeux sur son frère, il su qu'il ne voyait que son corps mais que son esprit n'était pas là.

La présence de Dean avait toujours été rassurante et chaleureuse, même quand il s'engueulait. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui Dean dégageait une puissance, une grandeur et une férocité qui n'étaient pas du tout lui.

Sam avait presque du mal à respirer tant l'émotion était intense. Même Hinzelmänchenn à l'intérieur semblait petit et insignifiant. Le Dvergar se matérialisa à la droite de Sam et mit immédiatement un genou à terre dans un geste de profond respect. 

Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, Sam approcha de son frère. Tout à coup Dean ouvrit les yeux et se mit mécaniquement en position assise. Lentement il tourna la tête vers Sam. Ce dernier sursauta et manqua même de tomber à la renverse quand il découvrit deux billes noires en lieu et place des yeux verts de son frère.

Immédiatement il pensa à un démon et il recula contre le mur. 

« Samuel Winchester » dit Dean avec une voix plus caverneuse et ancienne que la sienne. 

Hinzelmännchen n'avait pas bougé de sa position en révérence sur le sol. Sammy était plaqué contre le mur, la mâchoire pendante, et dévisageait la créature qui avait prit possession de son frère.

"Qui… Qui… qui êtes vous…?quot; Bafouilla-t-il.

Les émotions se bousculaient en lui. Il était à la fois soulagé de voir son frère, de savoir qu'il était vivant, et en même temps il y avait toujours cet horrible sensation qui envahissait la pièce. Sam ressentait à la fois un profond respect et de la peur. Il avait l'impression d'être en tête à tête avec Dieu, ou Satan dans la mesure où Dean dégageait une émotion neutre, ni bonne, ni mauvaise. C'était surpuissant et oppressant.

« Je suis Yggdrasil.»

« Sa Majesté des Souterrains. » compléta Hinzelmännchen qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

«Je… euh… je ne sais pas trop… ce que je suis censé faire… maintenant…» Bredouilla Sam.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré de roi auparavant. Et surtout pas de roi aussi ancien et puissant. Dean sourit.

«Je suis venu en personne pour vous remercier, chasseurs. Vous et votre frère avez sauvé les Souterrains. Les Dvergars ne supportent pas d'avoir une dette impayée.»

«Vous avez sauvé Dean?»

«Il était détruit. J'ai reconstruit sur les ruines. Ainsi nous sommes quittes.»

«Je…euh… merci…»

Dean sourit à nouveau.

«L'empreinte des démons est sur lui. Je ne l'ai pas effacée.» Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

«Vous parlez du deal?» demanda Sam

«Oui.»

«Vous pouvez l'enlever?»

«Oui. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Je ne provoquerai pas les démons. Les Dvergars sont neutres et même si nous avons gagné cette bataille, nous ne nous engagerons pas dans une guerre. Je ne donnerai pas une raison de plus à l'enfer de s'intéresser à nous.»

Sam ravala la boule terrible qui le saisit à la gorge et retint les larmes qui menaçaient dans ses yeux. Silencieusement, il hocha la tête.

«Bien. Alors nous allons partir.» déclara le roi.

Hinzelmännchen se releva, avança vers Sam et le regarda dans les yeux. 

«Ce fut un honneur, chasseurs.»

«Euh… pour nous aussi.» répondit-il. La confusion des émotions était trop intense dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse penser à autre chose. 

« Nous allons effacer les souvenirs des gens de l'hôpital»

Sam esquissa un sourire de gratitude avant de demander, « Hinzelmännchen, que sont devenus Hvergelmir et Gylfaginning?»

« Hvergelmir n'a pas survécu à Nidhögg.» répondit simplement le Général sans aucune émotion particulière.

«Je suis désolé.» ajouta Sam malgré tout.

«Pourquoi ça?»

«Bah je ne sais pas trop… c'est ce qu'on dit quand quelqu'un meurt.»

«Hvergelmir était un soldat, c'était un honneur pour lui de mourir au combat. Et puis, les Dvergars ne meurent jamais vraiment. La vie est un cycle, un éternel recommencement.»

«Comme l'ouroboros?»

«Comme l'ouroboros.Nous bâtirons l'avenirde nos enfants sur les ruines des soldats tombés.»

«Wow. C'est poétique.»

«Gylfaginning s'est acquitté d'une tâche à ma demande. Je sais que vous apprécierez.» dit Hinzelmännchen en ignorant la réponse de Sammy.

«De quoi s'agit-il?» 

Hinzelmännchen sourit à nouveau. «De ruines, Samuel. La seule façon de regarder l'avenir avec sérénité c'est en rebâtissant sur les ruines.»

Sam fronça les sourcils mais le général ne développa pas plus.

«Une dernière chose, Samuel Winchester.» dit Sa Majesté au travers de Dean «Les Dvergars n'apprécient pas d'être dérangés. Vous faites partie d'une communauté de gens qui aiment à troubler la quiétude de créatures telle que nous. Jusque là nous avons toujours réussi à faire de notre existence une légende malgré la Guerre Invisible qui a sévit ici pendant mille ans. Si jamais des chasseurs viennent à apprendre la vérité sur les Dvergars et menacent notre peuple, nous reviendrons pour vous tuer. Et nous tuerons chacun de ceux qui auront l'audace de croire qu'ils peuvent s'attaquer aux seigneurs des Souterrains.»

La menace s'imprima jusque dans les os de Sam. Il devait se contrôler pour ne pas trembler. Il hocha la tête en silence, la gorge trop nouée pour articuler le moindre mot.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit il tomba à genou et commença à s'étouffer. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut vaguement Dean se contorsionner sur son lit d'hôpital.

Après quelques secondes de lutte pour reprendre son souffle Sam réussi à respirer. Finalement il s'habituait de plus en plus aux allers et retours des Dvergars.

Quand il reprit ses esprits il réalisa qu'il entendait un bruit bizarre. Un bip insistant. En levant la tête il vit son frère se contorsionner et le cardiogramme s'emballer. Soudain un nuage de poussière s'échappa de la bouche de Dean et s'évapora. 

Le corps du grand frère retomba à plat sur le matelas et le cardiogramme redevint normal.

Sammy s'approcha doucement.

«Hey? Tu m'entends?»

Pas de réponse. Dean restait allongé sur le lit, parfaitement immobile. Seuls les bips continus de la machine indiquaient qu'il était toujours vivant.

Sam posa finalement une main sur son épaule et commença à le secouer.

«Dean? Réveille toi…»

Tout à coup, les yeux de Dean s'ouvrir tout grand et il attrapa brutalement le poignet de son frère. Il le serra très fort et lui tordit presque le bras. Vieux réflexe de chasseur. Sam réprima le cri qui hantait sa gorge et préféra murmurer tout doucement.

«C'est moi Dean, lâches-moi.»

Les yeux hagards du grand frère croisèrent ceux de Sammy et il relâcha immédiatement sa prise. 

«'xcuse» marmonna-t-il

«Comment tu te sens?»

Dean grimaça et regarda autour de lui.

«Je suis à l'hosto?»

«Oui.»

«Pourquoi?»

«De quoi tu te rappelle exactement?»

«hum… des lutins… une clef… un musée… et…»

«et quoi?»

«et un putain de serpent.»

Sam sourit. 

«Où sont les Schtroumpfs?» demanda Dean

«Rentrés chez eux. Ils ont gagné la guerre… grâce à toi.»

«Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, je suis un héro. Le beau, le fort, et l'increvable Dean Winchester.Tu crois qu'ils vont mettre une plaque à mon nom dans une de leurs rues? La rue 'Dean Winchester'. Ah, ça ce serait la classe.»

«Beau et fort… peut-être dans ta tête…» bougonna Sam en grimaçant «mais pas increvable. En fait, tu es mort ce soir.»

«Pfff… tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux de ne pas avoir de rue à ton nom.»

«Dean, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient des rues dans leurs Souterrains et encore moins avec des noms de gens dessus. Et puis c'était pas une blague. Tu es vraiment mort ce soir. Le serpent t'as tué.» 

«Alors c'est ça l'enfer? Un hôpital et toi qui me saoule pour l'éternité?»

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant «Les Dvergars t'ont ressuscité.»

«Oh.»

« Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que ca fait un bon paquet de fois que je te vois mourir, Dean. Faut vraiment que t'arrête.»

Le ton de Sam était ironique mais n'importe qui qui le connaissait suffisamment bien aurait pu dire toute la tristesse qui se cachait derrière ses mots. Evidemment Dean faisait parti de ces gens qui ont ingéré le manuel du 'Sammy Winchester' et qui savaient exactement décrypter toutes ses expressions, aussi infimes soient elles.

Dean fronça les sourcils «Je suis un mort vivant?»

«On peut voir ça comme ça.»

Tout à coup le grand frère illumina son visage avec un sourire à 100000 volts.

«Qu'est ce que t'as?» demanda Sammy.

Dean tendit les bras vers Sam, fit une grimace terrible et imita le grognement d'un zombie.

Horrifié Sam secoua la tête. «T'es complètement débile, tu le sais ça?»

«Je suis un zombie.» 

«Non, t'es juste un con.»

Dean perdit son sourire et soupira. «Allez quoi. Tout est bien qui finit bien alors arrête de tirer cette tronche Sammy. Je suis vivant, tu es vivant, le serpent et les Schtroumpfs ont disparus, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.»

Sam ne répondit rien et regarda silencieusement dans le vert des yeux de son frère.

«Bon je t'accorde qu'on à toujours quelques 'soucis' à régler mais Sam, il faut que tu t'accroche à tout ce qu'il y a de positif ici. Il faut que tu prennes tout ce que la vie te donne avec le sourire. Et puis quand ça va mal, repense à tout ce qui pourrait être pire et dis toi que finalement, t'es pas si mal avec ce que tu as.On est peut-être morts tous les deux un jour ou un autre, mais aujourd'hui, on est vivants. C'est ça qui compte.»

«C'est comme ça que tu fais? C'est comme ça que tu arrive à tenir, Dean? En te raccrochant aux dernières branches?»

Dean esquissa un léger sourire. «C'est comme ça que j'ai toujours fait Sammy.»

Sammy sourit à son tour. «D'ailleurs j'ai jamais compris comment tu faisais pour être toujours aussi optimiste.»

«Je te l'ai dis, je suis un héro.»

Dean s'attendait à une réplique cinglante à la Winchester mais il fut complètement désarçonné quand Sammy sourit et répondit simplement «Je sais.» 

* * *

Ils s'esquivèrent rapidement de l'hôpital où, de toute façon, personne ne se souvenait d'eux et rejoignirent en bus leur vieille Mustang qui les attendait sur un parking près du musée.

La route en direction du motel avait quelque chose de différent des dernières fois. La tension s'était dissipée et le silence était brisé. Les lutins ou les Schtroumpfs, peut-importe comment ils les appelaient, occupaient les garçons.

«T'imagines un peu la gueule de leurs femmes?»

«Je préfère pas y penser.»

«Des schtroupffettes en armure avec des lames de rasoir à la place des dents… putain! ça craint!»

Et tout le trajet fut remplit de ce genre de remarques et même de franche rigolade. Du coin de l'œil Dean veillait sur son petit frère. Il avait au moins réussi à ramener un sourire sur son visage. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'était déjà ça. 

Sam quand à lui se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'intérieur. Toujours rongé par l'angoisse et l'appréhension d'un avenir qui ne lui promettait que de l'obscurité. Pourtant il souriait. Parce que si Dean pouvait le faire, il pouvait le faire aussi. 

Son grand frère s'était sacrifié toute sa vie pour lui et si Sam pouvait un jour lui rendre un tout petit peu de tout ce que Dean lui avait donné c'était maintenant. Tout ce que le grand frère demandait, c'était qu'il aille bien. Sam ne pouvait pas vraiment lui promettre, mais un sourire, ça, il pouvait. Et il était bien déterminé à profiter de chaque instant passé avec lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Dean consulta son portable pour découvrir que Barney l'avait appelé une bonne dizaine de fois. L'aîné des Winchester le rappela aussitôt alors que Sam essayait désespérément de trouver un truc à manger dans le désert qui leur servait de cuisine.

Quand Dean raccrocha, il resta planté comme un piquet au milieu de la pièce, la mâchoire pendante.

«Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore?» demanda Sammy qui venait de s'ouvrir un doigt sur une boîte de conserve «Aïe! Putain…»

«Ma voiture…» bafouilla-t-il.

Sam soupira «On est obligé de revenir là dessus? Je suis désolé, OK? Je paierais t'inquiète pas.»

«Non… c'est pas ça…»

«Quoi?»

«Elle est réparée. Entièrement. Barney dit qu'elle est même plus neuve qu'avant.»

«Et ben c'est bien, il est doué ce mécano. Tu me fileras la facture.»

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.«Sam, t'es vraiment une bille en mécanique. Hier encore elle était complètement désossée. Elle n'avait même pas de moteur! Et là, PAF! En une nuit alors que personne n'a bossé dessus, elle est réparée!»

«Oh» répondit Sam pensivement

«Tu crois que ça existe les fantômes réparateur de voiture? J'te jure, si c'est ça, on ne le crame pas! Je vais le déterrer, mettre ses os dans un petit sac et je l'emmène partout avec moi!»

Dean était complètement extatique.

«Ce sont les Dvergars.» 

«Comment tu le sais?»

«Hinzelmännchen me l'avait dit, j'avais oublié. Ils reconstruisent sur les ruines…blablabla »

Dean posa la main droite sur son cœur et leva la gauche «Je jure de ne plus jamais dire de mal des Schtroumpfs. Je vais même en acheter un petit en mousse et l'accrocher au rétro.»

«Commence par ne plus les appeler 'les Schtroumpfs'.

Dean sourit et commença à mettre ses chaussures.

«Tu vas où?»

«Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans l'expression 'ma voiture est réparée'?quot;

Sam leva les yeux au ciel «Ca fais des plombes qu'elle est au garage elle peut attendre cinq minutes qu'on ait mangé, non?» 

«Tu déconnes? Si je vois encore cette Mustang pourrie sur le parking, je fais une crise d'épilepsie.»

«Comme tu veux.» répondit Sam en soupirant.

Dean finit de lacer ses chaussures, mit son manteau et continua de s'agiter dans la pièce pendant un moment.

Sam n'y prêtait pas attention et cherchait un pansement dans un sac pour son pauvre doigt meurtri. Surprit par le silence soudain il leva le nez en se demandant si Dean était parti sans qu'il ne l'entende. Il le trouva planté au milieu de la pièce à le regarder fixement.

«Quand tu veux Sammy.»

«Parce que t'as besoin de moi pour aller récupérer ta voiture?» dit-il surprit.

«On se barre d'ici. Ramasse tes fringues. On récupère mon bébé et hasta la vista, on laisse la côte est dans le rétroviseur.»

«Quoi maintenant? J'ai faim moi!»

Dean leva les yeux au ciel «De toute façon cette boîte de conserve ne voulait pas de toi.» dit-il en indiquant le doigt coupé de Sam. «On s'arrêtera dans un drive-in. J'en peux plus, j'ai besoin d'air. Bouge.»

Sam hésita une seconde et regarda autour de lui. Les murs de la chambre étaient tagués à la bombe avec plein de symboles ésotériques.

«Ouais. C'est vrai que je commence aussi à me lasser de la déco.» 

Là dessus il commença à rassembler ses affaires.

* * *

Moins d'une heure plus tard les Winchester étaient de nouveau sur la route. Dean tapotait sur le volant au rythme de la radio tandis que Sam feuilletait distraitement un journal. 

«Qu'est ce que tu penses de ça: 'Disparitions suspectes à Rockstone dans le Dakota, trois randonneurs sont activement recherché par les gardes forestiers depuis plusieurs jours'.

«Hum… ça se perd souvent un randonneur.» rétorqua Dean, peu convaincu

« Ouais sauf que: 'A ce même endroit cinquante ans auparavant une douzaine de randonneurs avaient trouvé la mort déchiquetés par une bête sauvage non-identifiée. Malgré les nombreuses battues personne n'a jamais pu retrouver de traces de l'animal et les autorités craignent une nouvelle attaque'.

«Oh.»

«Tu crois que c'est une coïncidence?»

«Sammy, il y a deux choses auxquelles je ne crois pas, les coïncidences et… euh…»

«Les petits lutins?» compléta Sammy en souriant.

Dean haussa les épaules «Ces cons ont ruiné ma réplique.»

Il appuya sur le champignon, faisant rugir le moteur. Il croisa le regard de son frère et un sourire illumina son visage. 

**THE END**

* * *

**_Merci encore à tous d'avoir suivi et reviewé cette histoire. J'ai des centaines d'idée en tête mais je pense que les Winchester ont bien mérité un peu de repos! A bientôt sur ff!_**


End file.
